Vida nueva
by Riux
Summary: Cinco años después de lo sucedido en Myojo, Tokaku y Haru empiezan una vida juntas. Una mañana de sábado durante el desayuno, Haru le dice a Tokaku que quiere tener un hijo con ella, y le dice que lo pensara, pero un error la hace tomar una decisión inesperada y con ello nuevos problemas aparecerán.
1. Capitulo 1

**Vida nueva.**

**Capitulo 1.**

Tokaku despertó justo cuando el ruido de la alarma del despertador llego a sus oídos interrumpiendo su tan preciado descanso, ¡y aun siendo sábado!, día en el cual no tiene que trabajar. Irritada por el infernal sonido de aquel aparato del demonio extendió el brazo fuera de la comodidad de su cama y lo apago antes de que el ruido la hiciera querer lanzarlo por la ventana en dirección a la calle para que lo aplastara el primer carro que pasara, y es que escuchar el mismo pitido todas las mañanas a la misma hora la estaba empezando a hartar. Bostezo mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara y el cabello en su intento por acostumbrar su visión a la tenue luz que entraba por las cortinas de la habitación. Miro al otro lado de la cama, una ligera sonrisa se asomo en su rostro cuando vio a su querida novia, Ichinose Haru, dormida a su lado con sus manos aferradas a su brazo y la cabeza escondida en su hombro. Desde que Haru se graduó de la Clase Negra y les entregaron los diplomas a cada una de las asesinas las dos comenzaron a vivir juntas en un departamento que Kaiba, su antiguo maestro, les otorgo con la condición de que Tokaku continuara trabajando para él, pero ahora como asesino a sueldo, y aunque la peli azul hubiese preferido otra cosa, si lo pensaba bien, era lo único que sabía hacer y por nada del mundo dejaría que Haru saliera a buscar trabajo dentro de los interminables peligros de la ciudad. No señor, ella debía terminar sus estudios y dedicarse a algo que la hiciera feliz en el futuro, como toda persona normal haría. De hecho estaba estudiando para maestra o algo así junto con una clase adicional de biología, curso que ella quiso tomar porque le recordaba y quería hacerle honor al pobre profesor de Myojo, Mizorogi-sensei.

Se levanto de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, la noche anterior tuvo que cumplir otro pedido de Kaiba y cuando llego a casa estaba que se moría de cansancio y apenas si alcanzo a quitarse el saco del traje, la corbata y los zapatos para luego desplomarse en su cama junto a Haru, quien como siempre la recibió con cariño nada mas entro al departamento. El trabajo era pesado y a veces complicado, pero por lo menos Kaiba le daba un sueldo decente además de que la dejaban con los fines de semana libres y así podía pasar más tiempo con su pareja quien por cierto aun no estaba del todo de acuerdo con que Tokaku siguiese dedicándose a asesinar. De repente a la mente de la asesina llego el recuerdo de una vez durante sus primeras misiones, se había enfrentado a un ladrón que intento robarle información a la organización para la que ella trabajaba, creyó que sería fácil enfrentarlo pero el desgraciado había ido armado hasta los dientes y llego al departamento con su traje manchado en sangre, un ojo morado, heridas por todos lados y una gran herida en la cabeza, y por supuesto que Haru casi se la come viva en cuanto la vio llegar en esas condiciones diciéndole que lo que estaba haciendo era muy arriesgado, que debía dejarlo porque no quería perderla o que le daba miedo que terminara con heridas más graves que le provocaran la muerte. Al final tuvo que calmarla diciendo que todo estaría bien, y nada más, después de todo Azuma Tokaku nunca fue buena con las palabras de consuelo.

Salió del baño vestida con una blusa holgada, un par de pantalones y una toalla sobre su cabeza, después su nariz no tardó en captar el delicioso olor proveniente de la cocina e inconscientemente la hizo sonreír, reconocería ese olor en cualquier parte: curry. Y no era cualquier curry.

Entro a la cocina guiándose por el tararear del desconocido canto proveniente de aquella zona. Sus desarrollados sentidos de asesino le permitían escuchar hasta el más mínimo ruido emitido por su pareja. Entro sigilosamente a la cocina asegurándose de no ser escuchada, y ahí estaba ella, tan linda, tan dulce, tan radiante y alegre ¿Cómo es si quiera posible que un asesino como ella tuviese tan linda relación con aquel ángel tan inocente que ni siquiera debería saber lo que significa la palabra asesinar? No importaba. De hecho, nada le importaba cuando estaba con ella, a ella que en nombre de todos los dioses juro proteger con su propia vida, porque para Tokaku eso significaba amar a alguien; proteger a esa persona importante con todas tus fuerzas y dar hasta la última gota de sangre para su bienestar era su definición perfecta de "amor".

Con cautela el asesino se acerco a su pareja por detrás, el silencio era una de sus especialidades y no le fue problema llegarle a la chica de sorpresa abrazándola por detrás provocando que diera un saltillo de la impresión para después dejar salir un par de risillas provocadas por la acción de su amante.

-Buenos días, Tokaku-san –Dijo la pelirroja estirando un poco el cuello para darle un beso en los labios al asesino.

-Buen día, Haru –Respondió la aludida recargando su mentón en el hombro de la menor.

-¿Dormiste bien? – La otra asintió, sin decir palabra— Me alegro, te veías muy cansada cuando llegaste a casa en la noche. Por cierto, no tienes heridas graves, ¿verdad? —Agrego la pelirroja, visiblemente preocupada.

-Solo un par de moretones sin importancia. No es nada de qué preocuparse —La peli azul entonces libero a la otra chica de su agarre para dirigirse al pequeño comedor cubierto por un mantel blanco.

La pelirroja suspiro, su novia nunca le daba importancia a sus heridas y le preocupaba que solo dijera eso para que no se preocupara más de lo que ya lo hacía cuando la veía irse a una misión. Tenía en cuenta que era un asesino elite, casi nadie podía herirla a tal punto de que necesitara una atención medica profesional, pero no por eso su trabajo dejaba de ser un peligro para las dos.

-¿Paso algo interesante en mi ausencia? –Inquirió Azuma.

-Oh no, nunca pasa nada interesante cuando Tokaku-san no está en casa conmigo. Me gustaría que pasáramos más tiempo juntas — Decía la chica mientras colocaba dos platos de curry a la mesa y un par de tazas de café para sentarse a comer.

-Si quieres podemos hacer algo hoy, Haru –Sugirió mientras se llevaba una cucharada de comida a la boca— Es fin de semana, tenemos tiempo para todo.

-¿¡De verdad!?

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Creo que hoy estoy de humor para soportar a la sociedad, además tienes razón, hace mucho que no salimos y no quiero escuchar rumores inventados de que te tengo secuestrada o alguna de esas patrañas sin sentido que la gente inventa.

Haru sonrió. El ligero desprecio que Tokaku sentía por la sociedad siempre le había parecido "tierno" y propio en ella.

-Lo haces por mi seguridad, y lo entiendo. Tokaku-san siempre se preocupara por el bienestar de Haru –Expreso sonriente— Aunque sería buena idea que ya no lo hicieras, ya nadie ha intentado matarme desde que me gradúe de la Clase Negra.

-Ya lo sé, pero si algún enemigo de la organización se entera de nuestra relación intentaran secuestrarte para perjudicarme y por eso… – Hizo una pausa esperando que la chica terminara la frase que tantas veces le había repetido.

-Por eso nadie debe saber que trabajas para Kaiba y su organización.

Azuma asintió concentrándose de nuevo en su comida sin percatarse que la pelirroja quería seguir conversando. Ichinose quería hablar con Tokaku acerca de un tema que habían analizado hace mucho, un tema especial que a ella le emocionaba pero su pareja no compartía ese mismo interés. Era algo delicado y eso lo tenía en cuenta, pero en verdad deseaba compartir eso con su amada novia, sobre todo ahora que vivían juntas, en una casa propia, sin ningún tipo de problemas –a excepción de los peligros que corría Tokaku, pero eso era otra cosa— Suspiró tratando de reunir el valor que necesitaría para hacerle frente a su pareja, ya juraba oír la orquesta de palabras que se le vendrían encima nada mas abriera la boca, aunque no perdía nada intentándolo.

-Etto… Tokaku-san –Le llamo mientras jugueteaba con los cubiertos a causa de los nervios.

-¿Si? –Respondió, más concentrada en el plato de curry que en otra cosa ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué su Haru cocinaba tan bien?

-Me preguntaba si ya habías pensado en lo de hace unos días.

-¿Sobre qué, exactamente?

Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de la pelirroja quien de pronto se arrepintió por haber sacado ese tema, pero ya no había vuelta atrás y si se atrevía a pedirle a Tokaku que lo olvidara de todas formas tendría que hablar a sabiendas que ocultarle un secreto era toda una misión imposible ¿En verdad no se acordaba? Bueno eso era de esperarse, su empleo no le daba mucho tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no implicara apuñalar o dispararle a alguien, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, lo entendía y al mismo tiempo la preocupaba.

Respiro hondo y lo soltó de golpe evitando por completo la profunda mirada azul clavada en ella.

-¿Has pensado en tener un hijo conmigo?

Lo siguiente que vio fue a su novia escupiendo el café que apenas si había probado yéndose para atrás con todo y silla haciendo temblar la mesa.

-… ¿Tokaku-san?

Mientras tanto en el suelo el asesino todavía estaba tratando de procesar la pregunta que acababan de hacerle. Había olvidado que hace unos meses Haru había estado muy rara, y cuando le pregunto si algo andaba mal ella le contesto que quería tener un hijo. En ese momento la pobre Tokaku tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no terminar como ahora. Nunca le pasó por la cabeza la idea de comenzar una familia así de repente, por lo mismo pensó que Haru estaba acelerándose mucho en ese aspecto, ¡si todavía ni se casaban! –aunque no faltaba mucho— En fin, luego de salir de ese shock no tuvo otra opción mas que decirle que se lo pensaría más adelante. También estaba el asunto de que todavía eran muy jóvenes para asumir tanta responsabilidad, y por fortuna Haru lo entendió; sin embargo, nuevamente la misma idea le volvía a cruzar por la cabeza. Eso, para Tokaku, significaba un problema.

Recuperándose del mini-infarto que su pareja le dio se levanto del suelo, acomodo la silla y volvió a sentarse percatándose de que su amada pelirroja aun esperaba su respuesta. Azuma suspira, pensaba que se había librado de esa pero al parecer tendría que decepcionar a Ichinose una vez más, no le gustaba hacerlo, pero por el momento eso era lo correcto.

-Haru, creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto – Dijo mientras limpiaba con una servilleta los rastros de café que escupió de la impresión.

-Lo sé, pero en verdad quiero saber si lo has considerado, solo eso. Tu opinión es muy importante para mí, Tokaku.

-No entiendo porque adelantarnos tanto. Apenas vas a la mitad de tus estudios y ni siquiera somos un matrimonio.

-Dudo que eso importe mucho, para formar una familia solo es necesario amarse los unos con los otros, quererse y cuidarse. Protegerse, pero por sobre todo amarse…, y yo te amo, Tokaku– Una amplia sonrisa acompaño cada palabra que salió de la boca de Haru, y Tokaku, conmovida, opto por también sonreír ligeramente para ella, para expresarle sin necesidad de palabras que ella también la amaba con locura.

Los cinco años, y poco más, que llevaba relacionada con ella han sido definitivamente los mejores de su vida. La experiencia de amar y ser amado era algo tan maravilloso que ni siquiera un asesino a sangre fría, como lo fue, y como lo era ella podía negar. Decidir pasar el resto de su vida a lado de la pelirroja fue la mejor decisión de su vida, aun si lo hizo consciente o inconscientemente. Amaba a Haru tanto como adoraba comer curry –y vaya que era mucho decir—, y cuando llegara el momento seguramente amaría a su hijo o hija tanto como a ella.

Tokaku se levanto de la mesa y camino al otro lado, más específicamente a donde se encontraba su pareja, y antes de que la pelirroja dijera algo Azuma la había besado. Ichinose sonrío y correspondió a Tokaku, quien puso una mano en la mejilla de ella para mantener el contacto un momento más y Haru para entonces había pasado su mano a la nuca de la peliazul para profundizar el beso. Paso alrededor de un minuto y por fin separaron sus bocas para recuperar un poco el aliento, acto seguido el asesino abrazo a su novia recargando su cabeza en el hombro de esta, meciéndose ligeramente de izquierda a derecha al mismo tiempo en que susurraba al oído de su amada:

-Haru, te prometo que si todo sale bien en un año, nos casaremos y tendremos un hijo.

Ichinose, casi instantáneamente, se aparto para mirar a su pareja con los ojos brillando de esperanza y alegría.

-¿¡En serio, Tokaku-san!?

Azuma sonrió. Al final de todo, la felicidad de Haru era lo único que le importaba

-Te lo prometo.

Y de pura alegría, Haru se lanzo sobre ella para volver a besarla.

**¡Hola gente!**

**Ok, llevo desaparecida de esta página mucho tiempo y declaro oficial mi regreso con la publicación de este fanfic. Espero que lo disfruten conforme se vaya desarrollando y dejen sus comentarios, porque eso seria HER-MO-SO. Bueno, tal vez me digne en continuar la historia. Nos vemos. Cuidense. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Vida Nueva.**

**Capitulo 2**

La pareja paseaba por las calles de la ciudad observando todo a su alrededor por si encontraban algo interesante dentro de la pequeña zona, aunque Haru –aun después de haber caminado por esas calles muchas otras veces— se alegraba con cada cosa que veía. Su novia, por su parte, solo se dignaba en mantener en su rostro la faceta de seriedad y desinterés que la caracterizaba en toda su gloria. Esa parte de la ciudad casi siempre era igual, era una de las zonas más tranquilas que había por el alrededor y la que a Tokaku le pareció mas apta para comenzar de nuevo. La mayoría de la gente era muy amable, tranquila y cortes, poco se escuchaba sobre robos o accidentes causados por alguna idiotez por parte de inconscientes buenos para nada.

Se la habían pasado fuera desde las dos de la tarde, cuando decidieron salir a comer juntas, y regresar al departamento no les había parecido la mejor idea. Hacía mucho tiempo que no habían podido salir juntas debido a asuntos de ambas; Haru con la universidad tenía que asumir responsabilidades como la tarea, el estudio y proyectos con los que su novia a veces le ayudaba con lo que no entendía. El trabajo de Tokaku tampoco le permitía aprovechar mucho el tiempo en otras cosas, ser un asesino implicaba romperte los huesos en las misiones, por lo que cuando Haru tenía tiempo libre, Tokaku llegaba arrastrándose de dolor y cansancio. La pelirroja la ayudaba y cuidaba cuando estaba herida, entendía que estuviese indispuesta como para querer hacer algo porque las veces en las que la había visto llegar golpeada y sangrando eran momentos en los que por una fracción de segundo Ichinose creía que ella moriría en sus brazos.

-Oye Tokaku, ¿podemos ir al lago a ver la puesta de sol?

-¿Eh? ¿Lago? ¿Puesta de sol? No entiendo para que. Hay mucha gente a esta hora y por supuesto que no habrá lugar para sentarnos.

-¡Oh, vamos Tokaku-san!— Exclamo aferrándose al brazo de la chica.

-No

-¡Por favor! Sera solo por unos minutos, te prometo que no nos demoraremos mucho, ¿sí? Haru quiere ver la puesta de sol con Tokaku-san… Además sería muy romántico— Y aunque lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, Azuma logro escuchar cada palabra de la oración.

-Tsk… Haru, deja ya esa tontería del romance.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Me estabas escuchando?— Dijo, un tanto apenada por haber sido descubierta por su pareja a quien nada se le podía escapar.

-Siempre lo hago.

El asesino reviso el viejo reloj de muñeca que Kaiba le regalo cuando entro en la organización –el ingrato ni siquiera tuvo la consideración de darle uno nuevo— Faltaban diez minutos para las cinco y el lago no estaba muy lejos, podían llegar a tiempo pero necesitarían apurarse. En invierno oscurecía más temprano de lo habitual. Resignada, la peli azul lanzo un suspiro indicándole a Ichinose que había ganado –de nuevo—

-Que sean solo unos minutos.

La chica le sonrío, beso su mejilla y acto seguido ambas caminaron en dirección al lago con la pelirroja recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su amante mientras que esta pasaba su brazo por encima del hombro de ella, prácticamente matando con la mirada a todo aquel que se atreviera a mirar a su dama. Haru era de ella, su novia, de nadie más, y no dudaría en romperle el cuello al primero que la tocara con dobles intenciones. Mínimo una semana en el hospital y al menos la mayor parte de la ciudad tenía en cuenta la experiencia de Tokaku en el arte de romper huesos y dejar ojos morados.

De hecho, hubo una vez en la que cuando fue a recoger a Haru a la universidad un chico se le acerco y creyendo que no era más que un compañero de clase lo dejo pasar. Pero en cuanto vio que su novia parecía sentirse incomoda y que el tipejo estaba más cerca de lo permitido, no tuvo de otra más que tomar medidas especiales para un caso tan especial como aquel. Lo último que Azuma supo de ese ingrato fue que termino internado en el hospital con la nariz y un brazo roto, y que estuvo adolorido por una semana y media. Tokaku no pudo evitar que la noticia le hiciera gracia, ¡si solo le había hecho una advertencia pequeña! Quién diría que los hombres fueran tan frágiles. Y por supuesto no faltaron las riñas de Haru y sus peticiones sobre ser menos agresiva, sin embargo su querida pelirroja bien sabia que eso era una tarea muy difícil.

Llegaron al lago justo a tiempo, el cielo estaba empezando a oscurecerse y según muchos rumores de por ahí, el lago se podía apreciar mas cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse. La peli azul no podía opinar igual, se trataba de un fenómeno natural completamente normal, pasaba todos los días, y el que se reflejara en un lago no lo hacía más especial de lo que ya era. Sin embargo, a Ichinose parecía gustarle compartir momentos así con ella al punto de considerarlos "románticos", palabra que por una razón u otra no encajaba con su personalidad.

Se sentaron en el césped, alejadas de la multitud, ya que como el asesino había predicho, todas las bancas estaban ocupadas por parejas, ancianos o familias que gustaban de disfrutar de aquel espectáculo natural.

Haru apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y se aferro a su brazo. Su novia volteo a verla y entonces azul y rojo hacen contacto.

-La razón por la que me dijiste que querías venir aquí no era solamente para ver la puesta de sol, ¿verdad? Hay algo más— Dedujo el asesino.

La pelirroja sonrió. Una de las cosas que adoraba de su amada pareja era que a veces, con una sola mirada o con estar cerca de ella, podía deducir en un parpadeo todo lo que la agobiaba.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre el asunto de esta mañana— Azuma estaba por decir algo, mas Haru le impidió hablar— Se que hemos quedado en acuerdo y debemos esperar un año, pero sinceramente Tokaku… no siento que compartas el mismo deseo que yo.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?— En ese momento la toma de las manos. Ichinose la mira, sorprendida— Mira, no sé en qué demonios estas pensando pero escúchame bien; si tu anhelo es formar una familia conmigo yo personalmente me encargare de que así sea, y nada ni nadie lo va a impedir.

-¿Y cómo se que no cambiaras de opinión más adelante? Digo, no sé lo que pienses de los niños y tampoco si el hecho de adoptar a uno este en tus planes, y eso me preocupa. No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que tú no quieras solo porque a mí me gustaría.

-¡Nada de eso! El día en que nos hicimos novias te prometí que haría todo lo posible por hacerte feliz, y estas muy equivocada si crees que no quiero cuidar de un mocoso a tu lado. Es más, sería una experiencia única para mí, y no me importa si tengo que soportar lloriqueos, gritos y pañales apestosos.

De repente, tal vez por la emoción, los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron y respiro profundo en su intento por controlarse.

-Oh, Tokaku… te amo tanto.

Casi rozando lo solemne el asesino dirige las manos de su amada a sus labios para plantear ahí un pequeño beso. Pego su frente con la de ella y limpio el par de lágrimas que se escaparon de los hermosos ojos rojos para después bajar su mirada hacia sus deliciosos labios. Inmediatamente Haru se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la peli azul y cerro sus ojos, esperando impaciente la reacción de la otra. Y segundos después siente suave el contacto de los labios ajenos contra los suyos en un ritmo que poco tarda en seguir a la perfección.

Tardan poco más de un minuto para separarse y cuando Haru abre los ojos se encuentra con la mirada y la sonrisa de Azuma, quien únicamente a ella le ha dado en varias ocasiones la oportunidad de ver. La acción, para ambas, fue como un sellamiento casto de su promesa.

-Eso fue muy lindo por parte de Tokaku-san— Dijo sonriente.

-Solo pretendía desmentir lo que no era verdad, y espero que haya quedado claro— La chica se cruza de brazos y coloca su mirada en otro lado, recuperando nuevamente su faceta fría y serena.

-Más que claro.

Justo en ese momento los colores en el cielo comenzaron a oscurecer haciendo que la joven pareja pusiera atención al alba que en cuestión de segundos pasaría a ser también crepúsculo. El sol poco a poco se escondía detrás de los edificios que conformaban la pequeña ciudad. Los colores reflejados en la cristalina agua del lago se veían tan hermosos y la tenue luz del ya durmiente sol le daban unos detalles exquisitos.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso bien, no fue totalmente una pérdida de tiempo esto de venir a ver el atardecer— Comento el asesino. Haru la mira confundida.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo creías pérdida de tiempo, Tokaku-san?

-Un poco, si.

-¿Y porque decidiste venir entonces? Por lo general cuando no quieres hacer algo no lo haces.

-Simple. Quería complacerte durante el día para que en la noche me dejaras llevarte a la cama.

Probablemente fue la facilidad, seriedad e indiferencia con la que Azuma pronuncio esas palabras que provoco que el rostro de Haru se transformara de repente en un tomate gigante ¿Qué su novia no podría tener un poco mas de pudor en ese aspecto?

-¡Tokaku-san!

-¿Qué?— Dijo como si nada.

**¡Y aquí el segundo capitulo de este pequeño fic, damas y caballeros! Siento si este capitulo ha quedado corto, pero por el momento no quiero adelantar mucho la historia. Agradeceria con toda el alma que dejaran un Review, porque recuerden, con cada Review que dejen en un fic, un autor deja las drogas… O eso creo yo. Bueno, nos vemos. Cuidense. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Vida nueva.**

**Capitulo 3**

Para su mala suerte el fin de semana había pasado más rápido de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado. Era domingo por la noche, pasaban más de las once y el lunes amenazaba con llegar pronto y con él trabajo, misiones y cansancio de los mil diablos, aparte de tener que soportar al desgraciado de Kaiba. Tokaku seguía sorprendida de que el tipo, a como era de maldito, tuviese la decencia de pagarle con dinero en efectivo y no con sal o aluminio (tal y como le pagaban a los soldados romanos en la antigüedad), que de haberlo hecho lo hubiese considerado el colmo de su demencia.

Justo en ese momento el último heredero de uno de los clanes más temido de todos los tiempos se encontraba sentada en la orilla de su cama con una toalla en sus hombros, señal de que acababa de salir de ducharse, revisando unas carpetas que en su interior contenían los documentos e informes de misiones anteriores. Le echo un vistazo a todos, buscando uno en especial, y alrededor de diez minutos sus ojos se toparon con grandes sellos rojos que marcaban como realizada la misión, fotografías de los objetivos, datos, descripciones y muchos recuerdos que llegaron a la mente de la joven asesino. Eran muchas, pero ese montón era solo una parte de todo su historial de cinco años como asesino a sueldo. No por nada era uno de los mejores, si no es que el mejor, asesino comandado por Kaiba. La organización la consideraba tan buen agente que hasta le ofrecieron un cargo superior el cual tuvo que rechazar pensando en el peligro que eso conllevaba ya que había otras agencias trabajando para el gobierno que hacían lo que fuera para eliminar a la competencia, generalmente los más afectados eran quienes conseguían altos cargos en el negocio, incluida su familia, y no pondría en peligro la vida de Haru por algo como eso.

Por ahí también escucho que los otros asesinos, sus "compañeros", habían cometido el pequeño error de ponerle un apodo que si se lo pensaba un poco sonaba como una descripción casi acertada de ella y la historia de su clan. "El Demonio" le decían, que no era más que una simple e inofensiva parodia de su apellido, Azuma, al que si se le cambiaba la segunda letra y se remplazaba por la letra K se formaba la palabra akuma cuyo significado es, en efecto, demonio. No resultaba indignante, la descripción de hecho era la adecuada si se era descendiente de una familia de asesinos, por lo que el titulo le sentaba de maravilla pues así cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño a ella o tuviese el descaro de ponerle un dedo encima a su amada Haru tendría que probar el poder de un demonio Azuma.

Miro la hora en el reloj y suspiro fatigada cuando se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ir a dormir si quería empezar bien el día. Guardo todos los documentos en el cajón del mueble a lado de su cama, se quito la toalla de sus hombros, apago la luz, tomo su parte de la manta y se acomodo al lado del durmiente cuerpo de su amada, quien dormía dándole la espalda. Se acerco, la abrazo por detrás y le dio un beso en la cabeza deseándole buenas noches.

Un momento después, Tokaku empezó a soñar…

…

"_De repente la chica paso de estar en su habitación en su cómoda cama a lado de su pareja a estar parada en lo que parecía ser el pasillo de un segundo piso que no atinaba a reconocer. Parecía ser de noche, pues al fondo podía ver una ventana que dejaba ver un cielo estrellado y dejaba entrar la tenue luz de la luna que apenas si le dejaba ver una puerta y al frente de esta una mesa con un florero vacio y sobre ella algo que parecía ser un espejo. A su lado izquierdo no había nada más que oscuridad, al derecho había una escalera que bajaba pero que sin embargo llevaba a más oscuridad._

_-¿Dónde…? ¿En dónde estoy? – Pregunta a la nada y entonces baja la mirada._

_Trae puesto su traje de trabajo, pero está maltratado y manchado en sangre en varias partes de la misma forma en la que quedaba después de haber tenido una pelea. No se había dado cuenta, pero en su mano trae uno de sus cuchillos y al igual que su ropa, la hoja de este estaba rojiza. Acababa de matar a alguien eso era seguro… pero, ¿a quién? _

_No recordaba haberse despertado todavía; ni el sonido del despertador molestarla como cada lunes por la mañana; ni haber llevado a Haru a la escuela; tampoco recordó haber llegado a ese lugar._

_-¿¡Hola!?— Grita y nadie le responde, más que el eco de su voz resonando por el lugar._

_Avanza, pues no piensa quedarse ahí parada un minuto más y se detiene frente al espejo observando su apariencia. Oh, si Haru la viera la pobre se desmayaría del susto; tenía sangre por todo el rostro que hacían que su mirada pareciera la de una autentica bestia… o un demonio. Definitivamente acababa de salir de una pelea, no le dolía nada pero en su reflejo podía ver que su mejilla tenía una herida como de diez centímetros de longitud y al parecer se había dado un mal golpe en la sien derecha._

_-¿Qué ha ocurrido?_

_Un segundo después a los oídos de Tokaku llego el sonido de un llanto proveniente de la puerta a sus espaldas. Giro sobre sus talones observando la puerta, el llanto seguía y por lo que veía ella estaba obligada a atender el problema de quien estuviese dentro de la habitación. Toma la perilla con su mano y la gira empujando ligeramente logrando abrirla un poco permitiendo también que el llanto fuera más claro, luego la empujo mas hasta abrirla por completo dándose un panorama completo de la pequeña habitación iluminada también por nada más que la luz de la luna._

_Dentro el asesino pudo ver algunos juguetes regados por el suelo, una pequeña mesa y sobre esta una caja musical, lápices de colores y al lado una sillita. En la pared cercana a la ventana había algunos dibujos hechos claramente por mano infantil. Cerca de la mesilla había también una de esas lámparas de noche giratorias con un protector en forma de medias lunas y estrellas. Todo eso y el constante llanto que no parecía detenerse con nada hicieron a Tokaku temer lo peor y vacilando un poco se acerco a la lámpara de mesa y la encendió. El cuarto se ilumino al instante con las figuras moviéndose por las paredes al compás de la lámpara y el llanto ceso un poco, ahora solo eran pequeños sollozos. El asesino vuelve a darse la vuelta y su mirada se ensancha cuando ve, del otro lado del cuarto, una cuna, misma de donde se originaban los sollozos._

_Traga saliva y lentamente se va acercando. Paso a paso puede escuchar con más claridad los ruidos emitidos del que debe ser un niño pequeño, pero antes de llegar a la cuna de la nada algo la tira al suelo. Azuma intenta recuperarse, pero lo único que logra es mirar a su atacante, a quien ya había visto antes: el ladrón que intento robarle información secreta a Kaiba. Traía una máscara de gato, justamente como lo recordaba desde la última vez que lo enfrento y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un traje completamente negro._

_Azuma busca su pistola dentro de su maltratado traje, pero el enmascarado es más rápido y saca su propia arma apuntando directamente a su frente. La chica se paraliza. Su cuerpo no responde._

_Y en menos de un segundo, vuelve a escuchar el llanto del infante que debe estar en la cuna, y luego el disparo del arma frente a ella…"_

…

El sonido del despertador resonó en la habitación y Tokaku despertó violentamente con la respiración agitada con gotas de sudor en su frente.

Ya era lunes.

Inspecciona su entorno con la mirada dándose cuenta de que ha vuelto a su habitación, está en su cama y al lado su aun durmiente novia, que a diferencia de ella parece haber tenido un sueño placentero. Tokaku, todavía alterada por su repentino despertar, apago el maldito aparato antes de que le dieran ganas de tirarlo por millonésima vez por la ventana. Se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose al baño, ahí se lavo la cara y se miro al espejo como si esperara encontrar en él la razón o el significado de lo que vio mientras estaba dormida. Se quedo ahí unos minutos esperando a que su perturbado corazón se apaciguara ya que lo sentía como si se le fuera a salir del pecho.

La sensación había sido horrorosa y tan real que casi juro haber muerto en cuanto escucho el cañón de la pistola dispararse. De hecho, recordaba a la perfección como fue derribada y le apuntaron con el arma antes de poder encontrar la suya, casi como si de verdad hubiese pasado.

-¿Tokaku?— La mencionada miro a la puerta, encontrándose ahí con el rostro de una preocupada Haru— ¿T-te sientes mal?

-No, Haru. Estoy… estoy bien— Dijo tratando de sonar lo más normal posible. Haru por supuesto, no se trago la mentira.

-Eso no es verdad. Ven aquí— Dicho eso la joven tomo a su pareja de la mano y la llevo a sentarse en la cama mientras unía su frente con la de ella para comprobar si tenía fiebre—No pareces estar enferma, pero… tu corazón late muy rápido.

Y en efecto, el corazón de la peli azul aun batallaba en calmarse.

-No es nada. Tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo.

-¿Una pesadilla? Eso es raro en ti, Tokaku-san, pero si quieres podemos hablar de ello.

-Eso no será necesario, ya me siento mejor, además solo fue un sueño inofensivo. No ha pasado nada— El asesino se levanta de la cama y se dirige al armario, donde comienza a buscar el traje que usaba para trabajar insinuando que todo estaba bien.

Haru suspiro ante la terquedad de su pareja. Podría perder un brazo y una pierna y aun así, con tal de no perjudicarla a ella, diría que estaba bien sin importar la gravedad de su estado. De igual forma no parecía estar enferma y una pesadilla era algo que se superaba de un instante a otro si la persona se convencía de que nada de lo que paso había sido real. Ichinose tenía experiencia con eso, pues generalmente luego de tener un mal sueño Tokaku se encargaba de aliviarla diciéndole que nada fue real, una simple ilusión de su propia mente.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno ¿Quieres algo en especial, Tokaku?

-Lo que sea está bien.

Dejando de lado su preocupación al ver que su pareja parecía haber superado ya su incidente de hace unos minutos la chica de pelo rojo salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina con la intención de prepararle el desayuno a su amado asesino. Este por su parte se quedo en el cuarto comenzando a despojarse de su ropa de dormir para ponerse el traje. La vestimenta, aunque muy formal, era cómoda y consistía en diversas piezas; una blusa manga larga gris abotonada; una corbata de un azul más oscuro que el de su cabello; un chaleco formal en donde podía guardar armas y municiones gracias a los ajustes que la empresa se encargaba de hacer para sus agentes; un abrigo negro también personalizado –que precisamente solo usaba en esa época del año—, un par de pantalones del mismo color, botas de combate y guantes con orificios en los dedos, que eran lo menos formal de todo el traje

Eso era con lo que tenía que trabajar, tenía la opción de arreglar o remplazarlo en caso de que saliera muy dañado durante las peleas ya que no podía usar otra cosa pues ese era prácticamente el "uniforme" de la organización. No se veía tan mal con él, y de hecho, la primera vez que Haru la vio vestida así había dicho que se veía genial y hasta sexy.

Tokaku todavía resolver el misterio de porque un atuendo como ese la haría lucir "sexy", pero tratándose de Haru podía esperar cada cosa.

-¡Tokaku, el desayuno estará listo en unos minutos!- Oyó gritar a la chica desde la cocina.

-¡Bajare enseguida!— Grita para que su novia la escuche desde el piso de abajo en lo que ella terminaba de arreglarse la corbata, ya se ocuparía del chaleco mas tarde.

Mira al espejo y por una o dos razones, Azuma Tokaku no siente igual que en otros días.

Tal vez era porque odiaba los lunes. Pero no iba a pasar nada, sería un día normal, como cualquier otro. No pasaría nada.

_No debía pasar nada._

…

El tiempo se fue volando para Tokaku, y eso le disgustaba. Hace alrededor de veinte minutos que había dejado a Haru en la universidad y ahora se encontraba conduciendo su motocicleta por las calles de la no muy grande ciudad en dirección a su trabajo en donde se encontraría cara a cara de nuevo con su "adorado" jefe. Detestaba los lunes por esas pequeñas razones: no ver a Haru en casi todo el día y tener que trabajar para un sujeto al que no podía decir que le caía bien.

-Ojala tengas algo bueno para mí hoy— Murmuro esperando que no haberse levantado de su cama en vano. Si tenía suerte tal vez la enviaran a una misión interesante, de lo contrario tendría que hacer cosas estúpidas como supervisar a los nuevos agentes que querían entrar, trabajo que le resultaba tedioso y desesperante.

Condujo alrededor de otros veinte minutos más hasta que detuvo el vehículo frente a un gran edificio de diez pisos que a simple vista aparentaba ser instalaciones de laboratorio biológico cuando en realidad detrás de sus muros existía una agencia secreta de asesinos. La gente a los alrededores no se daba cuenta porque para ser un molesto idiota, Kaiba y el resto de principales sabían cómo borrar evidencias, pues lo que para muchos parecía ser una ciudad tranquila, era en realidad un nido de asesinos. Esa era la razón por la que Tokaku consideraba el lugar seguro, no porque fuera un nido de asesinos, sino porque al entrar a la empresa los familiares de los agentes disfrutaban de un servicio de seguridad mejor que el de las grandes ciudades de los alrededores, y entre asesinos la gente se andaba con cuidado de no meter la pata con alguien que podría cortarte el cuello de un tajo. No todos trabajaban ahí, la gente normal vivía indiferente en ese sentido, pero entre quienes si lo hacían se identificaban con facilidad.

Apago el vehículo, bajo de este, se quito el casco y le puso el seguro antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, donde ya sabía lo que pasaría.

-Nombre y puesto— Exigió un hombre alto y robusto que cuidaba la entrada en caso de infiltración civil.

Si. La misma rutina típica del lunes.

-Azuma Tokaku, asesino elite— Dijo sin vacilar.

-De acuerdo, puedes pasar— Índico el sujeto haciéndose a un lado dejándole el camino libre.

Sin inmutarse en decir nada, Tokaku avanzo hacia la puerta de cristal que automáticamente se abrió un par de pasos antes de hacer contacto con el material permitiéndole entrar al edificio, en donde se encontró con un gran recibidor y al fondo de este un gran escritorio en donde se podían ver a dos personas trabajando detrás de una computadora para cada quien.

-¡Oh, Azuma-san! Ya la estábamos esperando. El señor Kaiba quiere verte en el decimo piso, dice que tiene algo interesante para usted— Dijo la recepcionista mujer.

-En ese caso dile a Kaiba que ya estoy aquí— Indico seriamente la peli azul sin dignarse en hacer contacto visual con la mujer de recepción.

-Entendido, Azuma-san.

Y como todos los lunes, Tokaku subió al elevador y presiono el botón que la llevaría hasta Kaiba.

…

-¡Ah, Tokaku! Estaba seguro de que vendrías— Exclamo un tipo vestido de blanco con gafas de sol sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio con una computadora al lado. En sus manos sostenía un par de dados, uno blanco y el otro negro.

La mencionada rodo los ojos fastidiada por el comportamiento del mayor ¿Cómo es que ese tipo había pasado de ser su profesor a su jefe de trabajo?

-Vamos al grano, Kaiba, y más te vale que no me hagas perder mi tiempo— Dijo al tiempo en que jalaba una silla para después sentarse pesadamente sobre ella, mostrando desinterés en cualquier idiotez que saliera de la boca del albino.

-Tan directa como siempre. No veo porque apresurarnos tanto. Tomémonos un tiempo para hablar, hace mucho que no lo hacemos. Cuéntame cómo van las cosas con Ichinose, que piensas de las misiones, los nuevos agentes, ¿cómo te trata la vida, Tokaku?

-Haru y yo estamos bastante bien, pero tengo como cabeza principal a un idiota que no sabe hacer otra cosa más que molestarme ¿Podemos acabar con esto rápido?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No has cambiado absolutamente en nada, Tokaku— El sujeto ríe con sorna y la peli azul apenas si puede contener las ganas de pegarle un tiro ahí mismo.

El albino extiende una mano sobre el escritorio con una paciencia casi sobrenatural, como concentrándose en no mover otra parte de su cuerpo que no fuese el brazo. Coge una carpeta y se la arroja al asesino, quien sin mucho esfuerzo la atrapa en el aire antes de que la golpease en la cara y la abre, mirando fotografías y datos mientras Kaiba le resume lo que debe hacer:

-Los objetivos son Yuto y Akira Nagato. Pareja, ambos espías de Inferno; han conseguido robar algo de información vital de la empresa y sus contactos han logrado matar a algunos de los nuestros dentro y fuera de su jornada de trabajo. Sospechamos que quieren eliminarnos a nosotros y otros sindicatos por razones que ahora no importan mucho y no te alteres, después te cuento en que andamos metidos— Como si estuviese hablando de algo tan fácil que le resultase absurdo, Kaiba se echó para atrás en el respaldo de su silla, subió los pies sobre su propio escritorio sacudiendo los dados en su mano mirando a su antigua alumna por detrás de sus lentes oscuros, sin dejar de sonreír— Tu misión es una venganza contra Inferno. Busca a los Nagato. Encuéntralos. Elimínalos. Roba la información que puedas sobre su sindicato. Y,... hazles saber que no nos andamos con jueguitos.

Con una orden clara y objetivo en mente, Tokaku se levanto de la silla y se fue de la oficina de su antiguo profesor con carpeta en mano, sin molestarse en despedirse. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió al elevador con la intención de prepararse en cumplir con su mandatario.

Para ella, en lunes no pasaba nada fuera de la rutina.

Kaiba, por su parte, se enderezo en su asiento y lanzo los dados que había estado agitando durante rato en dirección a su mesa. El albino sonrió cuando vio a los objetos detenerse, como si así pudiese adivinar el futuro que le esperaba al asesino.

**¡Estoy de vuelta, mundo! **

**Uy, lamento si los hice esperar, pero me enferme hace unas semanas y fue horrible, se me juntaron mas trabajos de los legalmente permitidos. Pero en fin, estoy de vuelta y aquí el tercer capitulo de mi fic –para quienes lo esperaban, obvio— Mas adelante sabran que carajos es Inferno y por fin veremos a Tokaku en acción en el siguiente capitulo, además de una cosita que surgirá ahí. **

**Bien, dije mucho por hoy. Nos vemos. Cuidense. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**P.D- ¡Deja un Review por la primera aparición de Kaiba! Ah, por cierto, hoy fue mi cumpleaños y un Review seria un buen regalo, ¿no creen? :3**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Vida nueva**

**Capitulo 4**

Cuelga y vuelve a guardarse el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón, acababa de hablar con Haru y al parecer todo estaba bien.

Regresa a los documentos y va pasando de carpeta en carpeta, ignorando los archivos que vio anoche y concentrándose en buscar el que le interesaba hasta que por fin dio con él. Inmediatamente Tokaku abrió la carpeta encontrándose con una fotografía tomada desde un punto lejano de una persona con el rostro cubierto por una máscara ninja de gato y entonces a su cabeza llegaron varios recuerdos que hasta esa mañana de lunes ella habría querido olvidar.

Los datos eran los siguientes:

Identidad; desconocida.

Alias: "El gato"

Edad; aparenta de 20-23.

Fecha de nacimiento; desconocida.

Sindicato; Inferno.

Ocupación; asesino/ladrón

Rango; elite.

Y eso era todo. No había más.

Los documentos describían a esa persona como un asesino y un ladrón, pero en los recuerdos de Azuma esa persona no era ni asesino ni ladrón, era un monstruo, un monstruo que había aparecido en uno de sus sueños. Y es justo en ese momento en que la asesina se pregunta el porqué.

Se toma un segundo para recapitular toda escena que se le viniera a la mente. En su sueño no había nadie, estaba sola en una casa desconocida, de noche al parecer, y había un niño llorando en una habitación. Entro y antes de acercarse a donde estaba el niño el sujeto de la máscara apareció, le apunto con un arma y disparo.

Nada de lo que paso tenía mucho sentido si se lo pensaba bien. Desconocía tanto la casa donde se encontraba como la identidad del sujeto de la máscara, quien según los archivos apuntaban su localización habitual era en Inferno, la organización enemiga a la de Kaiba y otras tantas, por lo que ir a buscarlo no sería otra cosa más que una misión suicida, además de que no había vuelto a saber de él desde su primer y último encuentro hace dos años, cuando Inferno comenzó con sus caóticos movimientos. Kaiba se entero y el día en que estuvieron a punto de robarles fue el día en que Azuma Tokaku se encontró cara a cara con ese monstruo.

Al tratarse de un ladrón pensó que no tardaría ni dos segundos para derribarlo, sin embargo sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando percibió el olor del enmascarado; era un olor putrefacto, como de cadáver, casi tan desagradable como el olor a mar podrido de Nio. El tipo resulto más fuerte de lo que ella creía. Haru casi le arranca la cabeza cuando se entero de que había salido malherida en la misión, no tanto porque no estuviese acostumbrada si no porque esa noche Kaiba tuvo la ocurrencia de hablarle por teléfono diciéndole que Tokaku estaba internada en un hospital y lógicamente a Ichinose casi le pega un ataque cardiaco cuando escucho la noticia.

Azuma estuvo consternada en esas dos semanas, jamás se había enfrentado a alguien que de verdad le diera una buena pelea cuerpo a cuerpo desde que se enfrento con Isuke Inukai y Sumireko Hanabusa en Myojo, pero a diferencia de estas dos él logro romperle un brazo, medio clavarle un cuchillo en el estomago y tirarla contra muebles y paredes con una fuerza sorprendente, casi sobrenatural. Bien podía tratarse de un arma secreta del sindicato o simplemente este mismo tenía un mejor programa de entrenamiento para sus agentes que el que Kaiba o los otros principales podían ofrecer. Analizándolo un poco, lo primero no tenía mucho sentido aunque lo segundo se lo creía un poco más. En fin, no conocía muy bien a Inferno para determinar que tan buen sindicato era, pero si todos sus agentes eran tan cabrones como él, eso significaba que se la estaban liando de lo lindo.

-Voy a matarlo. La próxima vez que lo vea, lo matare

Y esa era una promesa.

Después de todo, nadie escapa de un Azuma.

…

Los objetivos, Yuto y Akira Nagato, estaban localizado en otra ciudad. Le tomo alrededor de una hora llegar hasta ahí, a un lugar por mucho más grande que el suyo, y otros quince o veinte minutos encontrar la casa ubicada al oeste de la ciudad, en una región no muy habitada, lo cual le simplificaba un poco su trabajo. Faltaban veinte minutos para las once de la noche cuando Tokaku llego en su motocicleta y la estaciono a una distancia prudente para no levantar más sospechas de las necesarias, más precisamente en un callejón con poca luz. Las calles estaban suficientemente iluminadas, la mayoría de los vecinos ya habían optado por irse a dormir seguramente fatigados por el estrés de la recién comenzada semana.

Por desgracia las luces de la casa de sus presas era de las pocas que seguían con las luces encendidas. Eso molesto a Tokaku. Ahora tendría que esperar a que los vecinos le hicieran el favor de apagar las luces, y si tenía suerte la gente estaría lo suficientemente cansada como para escuchar la pelea que se venía. Serian dos contra uno; un asesino contra dos espías de Inferno. Terminaría rápido si tenía el suficiente sigilo y paciencia, que eran prácticamente lo más básico en el antiguo arte de matar.

Paciencia. Tokaku tenía todo menos paciencia.

Espero un rato a que las luces se dignaran en apagarse, eso sumado el tiempo en que debería darle a los vecinos para asegurarse de que ya estaban dormidos y no escucharían nada. Convenientemente fue esa casa la que apago primero sus luces, ahora solo debía esperar unos diez minutos para hacer su movimiento.

No parecía haber seguridad ni guardaespaldas por la zona por lo que se puede deducir que los sujetos no eran tan importantes; eso o eran lo suficientemente cabrones para defenderse solos.

-Que fastidio— Murmuro la muchacha sacando el celular del pantalón para verificar si tenía nuevos mensajes. El más reciente era de Haru para avisarle que ya había llegado a casa— Necesito vacaciones.

Y vaya que tenía que pensárselo. De hecho, había mucho en que pensar

Sabía que algún día su pareja le diría que quería formar una familia, pero nunca pensó que sería tan pronto, a penas contando ambas con veinte años y Haru casi a la mitad de sus estudios en la universidad. Le encantaba la idea de casarse con su novia, quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella sin duda alguna, pero la idea de formar una familia ya teniendo un hijo la asustaba un poco. Para Tokaku la familia era un tema que había estado evitando desde hace mucho, desde la muerte de su tía no había tenido a nadie a quien pudiese en verdad considerar una familia ¡Por favor, ni siquiera conocía a su propio padre! ¿Cómo demonios iba a cuidar ella, que nunca tuvo una verdadera familia, de un niño? Podía confiar ciegamente en que Haru sería una excelente madre, tenía mucha más pinta de serlo que ella, pero al mismo tiempo quería cuidar de su hijo junto con ella, aunque le costaba imaginarse cambiando pañales, pero por lo menos ayudarle en lo que necesitara y poder cumplir la promesa que le hizo de tener una vida completamente normal ya que por el momento Azuma no podía ofrecérsela estando sus manos atadas a los hilos que la convertían en títere de Kaiba.

Por eso quería renunciar, para cumplir el deseo de Haru de una vida normal y verla feliz, entonces solo así Tokaku podría tener el privilegio de sentirse bien consigo misma. Para poder cumplirlo tenía que esperar a que se solucionaran los problemas con los otros sindicatos solo en caso de que algo saliera mal y necesitara mayor seguridad sobre su novia. Este tipo de negocios se caracteriza mucho por tener bandos enemigos que amenazan con la vida de tus seres queridos para conseguir ventajas dentro de los otros bandos y son generalmente los de rangos altos quienes resultan mayormente afectados.

Con respecto a su renuncia, su tiempo en la organización también tenía un límite cuyo final le resultaba muy lejano. Hace cinco años, poco después de que Haru se recuperara en el hospital y los sentimientos de ambas quedaran claros, Tokaku hizo un intercambio con Kaiba en el que le propuso a este sus servicios como asesino a sueldo a cambio de un servicio completo de seguridad para Haru y que esta llevara una vida lo más normal posible aun viviendo junto con un Azuma. A Kaiba le pareció un trato justo y lo cerraron; ese día Tokaku se condeno a trabajar por diez años con la condición de no renunciar hasta cumplir los veinticinco… si es que llegaba a cumplirlos.

-Probablemente muera antes de que se cumpla el plazo— Dijo a la nada, mirando el reflejo de sus ojos azules en la afilada hoja del cuchillo— Un hijo, eh.

Mira el reloj una vez más y se da cuenta de que ya había pasado más tiempo del previsto.

-Es hora.

Acomoda los cuchillos en el chaleco; no falta ninguno. Carga la pistola y prepara municiones. El asesino está listo para matar.

Asoma la cabeza por el callejón examinando el paisaje en caso de que algún imprudente anduviese rondando por ahí; oscuridad es todo lo que hay. Sale del callejón caminando por la banqueta con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos del pantalón tratando de hacerse pasar por alguien que guste de dar paseos nocturnos. Las luces se acababan de apagar y a Tokaku le vino de maravilla, así no habría la necesidad de usar al extremo el sigilo; la oscuridad es un buen aliado en esos casos.

La casa es de dos pisos, bastante sencilla para dos agentes de Inferno, más sin embargo entendía lo necesario que era la discreción viviendo en lo que muchos creían que era una zona con gente normal. Al frente había un jardín un poco crecido con una que otra planta decorándolo y un camino de baldosas que llevaba a la puerta de entrada. Pasa de largo eso y mira a todos lados; sigue sin haber nadie. Haciendo el menor ruido posible Tokaku se adentra en el jardín avanzando agachada lo más rápido que puede hasta llegar a la pared, en donde rápidamente se recarga asomando ligeramente su cabeza hacía la entrada; nada. Mira arriba y se da cuenta de que ha quedado debajo de unas de las ventanas del segundo piso. Definitivamente no podía entrar por ahí, la escucharían.

Avanza con cautela al patio trasero, aguantando la respiración con la espalda pegada a la pared atenta a cualquier movimiento dentro y fuera de la casa. Llega al otro lado y asoma nuevamente la cabeza por si había algo, pero no había nada, ni siquiera un perro y le llamaba la atención el no haberse encontrado todavía con cámaras de seguridad. No importaba, mientras menos obstáculos más rápido podría irse.

-_Son unos sujetos bastante descuidados, pero aun así debo estar alerta… Hay una ventana a unos cuantos metros, en la planta baja, tal vez pueda entrar por ahí sin que me escuchen_, pensó.

Examina una vez más el alrededor, solo para estar segura, luego continúa avanzando hasta la ventana, por la cual se asoma pero no puede ver mucho, un par de cortinas le bloquean la vista. Intenta abrirla, pero falla en su intento.

-_Cerrada. Me lo imagine._

Y sin embargo no es problema. Toma uno de sus cuchillos y lo desliza por los bordes de derecha a izquierda y viceversa buscando quitar el seguro de esta. Lo encuentra y mueve habilidosamente la hoja del arma hasta que escucha un ligero clic en el interior. Levanta con sumo cuidado el marco hasta llegar a tope, se asoma y se da cuenta de que acaba de entrar en lo que parece ser la sala de estar. Entra y se sorprende de lo fácil que fue hacerlo. No se encontró con ningún sistema de seguridad, y eso era raro tratándose de espías, generalmente estos tipos estaban hasta el tope con alarmas y detectores de movimiento.

Qué extraño.

Da un par de pasos hacía el frente y por un momento piensa haberse equivocado en la dirección de la casa, pero ella nunca cometería un error de esa calibre. La dirección era la correcta, ¿estarían dormidos? Era lo más probable.

Camina hacia otro lado buscando las escaleras, la habitación debería estar en el segundo piso, pero justamente unos segundos después algo pasa veloz cerca de su oído y roza su mejilla causándole una herida de la que no tarda en salir sangre; una bala. Un par más pasan cerca de su hombro y pierna y eso basta para que Tokaku se lance detrás del sofá para cubrirse de los otros tantos ataques que se vienen a continuación.

-_Mierda, ya empezamos._

Toma su pistola y aprovecha que los disparos cesaron para continuar ella disparando en una dirección desconocida con la esperanza de haber hecho que cambiara su ubicación. El otro seguramente también estaba por ahí, eran dos y ya se la estaba liando con el primero, pero no sabía si era el hombre o la mujer quien le disparo, se habría librado del primer tiro de no ser porque los malditos le habían puesto un silenciador al arma, y odiaba cuando hacían eso porque no podía averiguar con exactitud la ubicación de su oponente, y que descarado de su parte atacarle por la espalda.

Intento ver por encima del respaldo del mueble e inmediatamente después volvió a cubrirse en cuanto una bala le pasó por encima de la cabeza. Harta de eso, Tokaku dio un par de tiros a diestra y siniestra para después correr a ocultarse detrás de la alacena sin ser vista. Ahí aprovecha para recargar la pistola y usa las hojas de sus cuchillos para mirar el reflejo de la parte de atrás localizando por fin a su presa. La mujer, Akira, estaba oculta entre las sillas y la mesa del comedor, armada con pistola, esperando a que Tokaku hiciera su siguiente movimiento. Bueno, ahí estaba uno, pero eran dos, y le preocupaba que el hombre, Yuto, le saliera de la nada y también armado.

-Es ahora o nunca— Murmura a la oscuridad.

Inhala y exhala, cuenta hasta tres y con movimientos rápidos Azuma se pone de pie corriendo al otro lado de la sala mientras dispara y esquiva ataques. Llega a la ventana y recorre por completo la cortina para permitir que entre un poco más de luz, y en ese momento el asesino mira con más claridad a Akira, quien dándose ya por descubierta se levanta de golpe y empieza a dispararle errando varias veces los golpes asestándole al vidrio. Azuma saca su pistola y ataca dos veces logrando darle en el hombro y al mismo tiempo derribarla. La mujer está en el suelo poniéndose una vez más de pie sujetando su herida, Tokaku entonces le apunta con el cañón del arma dispuesta a darle el golpe final pero antes de jalar el gatillo alguien se lanza sobre ella y cae al suelo soltando la pistola.

Yuto entro en escena y lo hizo empezando por poner de malas a Tokaku, quien no dudo en darle un puñetazo en la mejilla al tipo logrando quitárselo de encima. Saco tres cuchillos de su chaleco y miro detenidamente al sujeto; era alto, un poco fornido, con un poco de vello facial en la zona de la barbilla y el bigote. El sujeto se veía por mucho más fuerte que ella, pero Tokaku sabía que podía ganarle si se movía rápido y evitaba que Akira le disparara.

De repente el sujeto corre hacía ella lanzando un grito de batalla con la intención de asestarle un golpe, un error bastante torpe de su parte por cierto. El asesino esquiva el golpe ágilmente y aprovecha el momento para darle un golpe con la rodilla en el estomago provocando que perdiera un poco de equilibrio, y es ahí donde nuevamente lo golpea, esta vez en la espalda, derribándolo fácilmente al suelo. Lo voltea y alza un cuchillo al aire, preparada para asestarle el golpe final, y lo hubiese logrado, de no ser porque una bala le arrebato el arma de la mano. Yuto aprovecha la distracción de la peli azul para empujarla con todas sus fuerzas hacía atrás impactándola contra las sillas y el comedor. La chica tarda en reaccionar y para cuando lo hace el tipo la toma del cuello y a continuación hace uso de la fuerza de sus brazos para estampar su espalda contra el comedor logrando que este se partiera en dos. Tokaku no se pudo mover en el pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que Yuto la levanta de golpe y le asesta un golpe en el estomago lanzando a la muchacha contra la alacena que se tambaleo de un lado a otro derribando algunos objetos en el interior.

Esta vez Azuma reacciona rápido y antes de que Yuto vuelva a teclearla ella le lanza un cuchillo al muslo derecho y el otro lo asesta el brazo. Yuto se detiene de golpe gritando de dolor en su intento por sacarse las armas del cuerpo. Tokaku corre hacía el destruido comedor, toma un pedazo de madera suficientemente grande y termina de romperlo destrozándolo en la espalda del tipo, quien vuelve a caer.

-¡Yuto!—Oye a Akira gritar.

Un segundo le basto a Tokaku para reaccionar y antes de que la mujer vuelva a hacer uso de la pistola ella le lanza el tercer cuchillo directamente al pecho, justo en el corazón. De repente el arma de fuego cae de las manos de Akira, quien mira con horror como el arma blanca esta incrustada dentro de su cuerpo, y es entonces cuando pierde la consciencia y se desvanece cayendo con un ruido sordo al piso.

-¡AKIRA, NOOOOOO!— Grita histérico Yuto al haber presenciado la muerte de su mujer— ¡ERES UNA MALDITA! ¡TE MATARE! ¡Te matare a ti y a cada uno de esos bastardos de tu sindicato!

Ignorando el dolor, el sujeto se pone de pie y se saca los dos cuchillos, los cuales usa a su favor para intentar asestarle un golpe al asesino de ojos azules fallando una y otra vez

-No te sirve de nada enojarte, Nagato— Le dice tranquilamente al mismo tiempo en que esquiva los inútiles ataques del espía.

-¡CALLATE!— Grita lleno de rabia e intenta clavar la hoja en el estomago de Azuma, que fácilmente detiene el ataque rompiendo la muñeca del hombre, quien suelta el arma al instante.

-No me hagas las cosas más difíciles, ¿quieres? Suficiente tengo con haber venido aquí.

Yuto, hecho una bestia, se levanta de golpe y usa su otro brazo para golpear en el abdomen a la chica, quien se dobla de dolor para después ser tomada del saco y lanzada contra la pared cerca del comedor. Esta vez la muchacha se recupera rápido y ubica no muy lejos su pistola. El hombre viene corriendo nuevamente hacía ella amenazándola con sus propias armas y antes de que llegue ella lo esquiva saltando a donde su arma. El enfurecido agente se voltea y al ver que la asesina ya ha tomado la pistola él lanza uno de los cuchillos lo más fuerte que su brazo bueno le permitió, pero apenas logra hacerle una herida en el brazo.

-¡Voy a matarte!

Dicho eso él lanza el último cuchillo y al tiempo Tokaku jala del gatillo.

El silencio se hace presente en la habitación. Los dos se miran fijamente esperando a que uno caiga rendido…

Un momento después Yuto se derrumba cuan largo era y cae muerto al piso.

La chica se deja caer sentada, suspirando de cansancio y dolor. De repente siente una molestia en su hombro y se da cuenta que la punta del cuchillo que Yuto le lanzo está enterrada ahí. Lo saca y un momento después su traje se mancha en sangre. La peli azul se queda ahí por un pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que espera a que se le controle el dolor, luego se levanta tambaleándose y se sostiene con una mano en el respaldo del sofá mientras saca su teléfono para llamar a Kaiba.

_Misión cumplida._

Lo envía y siente que se le ha quitado un peso de encima. Quiere irse, pero el dolor no la deja, y cuando esta lista para hacerlo algo la detiene en seco.

Un llanto.

El llanto de un niño.

**¡Hey, gente!**

**Aquí el cuarto capitulo, que espero que les haya gustado y discúlpenme si me eh tardado más de lo que esperaban en publicarlo, pero en fin, aquí esta ya. Cualquier comentario, critica o sugerencia es bienvenida. Nos vemos. Cuidense. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Vida nueva.**

**Capitulo 5.**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Tokaku recuerda lo que es el miedo.

En esos momentos la chica estaba paralizada en el piso superior en una casa a cuyos dueños acababa de asesinar mientras que al final del pasillo escuchaba los constantes lloriqueos de un niño provenientes de alguna de las habitaciones. La escena en la que se encontraba hizo que el tiempo se detuviera por cuestión de segundos, lo cual le causo también un ligero dolor de cabeza. Analizo todo y a Tokaku no le quedo duda alguna de que el pasillo era el mismo que había visto en su sueño de esa mañana. Todo estaba tal y como ella lo había visto; la ventana, la luz de la luna, el espejo, la mesa, el florero vacio, la puerta… y el llanto del niño.

Vacilando un poco, la última de los Azuma avanza lentamente en dirección a la puerta mientras empuña con fuerza su pistola en caso de que sea necesario hacer uso de esta. Llega a la puerta, gira despacio la perilla y empuja suavemente la puerta. Su rostro entonces palidece. Tokaku casi se cae cuando sus ojos logran ver el panorama de la habitación, que es claramente la de un niño pequeño. Corre a donde se supone que esta la lámpara, y para su terror la encuentra, entonces la enciende y la habitación automáticamente se ilumina con imágenes de lunas y estrellas que se mueven en el sentido de las agujas del reloj; a continuación el llanto cesa y se convierte en pequeños sollozos. El asesino se da la vuelta y sus ojos se encuentran con una cuna en cuyo interior puede ver un pequeño bulto que se mueve a todos lados sin dejar de sollozar.

Se acerca a paso lento todavía sin creer lo que está viviendo. Mira en el interior de la cuna y allí encuentra a una niña de tan solo meses de nacida. La pequeña deja de emitir sonidos cuando mira a Tokaku, quien acaba de recargarse en los barrotes de la cuna sintiéndose horriblemente desesperada, aunque le hace un poco de gracia ver como la niña parece confundida al ver un rostro ajeno al de su padre o madre. Inmediatamente después el asesino saca su celular y teclea con una rapidez endemoniada el numero de celular de Kaiba, quien le contesta con la misma condenada calma de siempre.

-_¿Aló?_

-¡Kaiba, perro desgraciado!– Grita en un tono moderado para evitar que los vecinos la escuchen. El albino, sin inmutarse siquiera, le contesta.

-_Oh, pero que manera tan peculiar de dirigirte a un superior. Recibí tu mensaje en caso de que quisieras preguntar por eso, me asegurare de darte una cantidad…_

-¡Al demonio con eso! ¿¡Porque no me dijiste que esta gente tenía un hijo!?

-_Oh entonces si era verdad. Lamento el inconveniente, Tokaku, pero no estaba seguro si la información era cierta o no, por eso no te dije nada ni me moleste en escribirlo. Imagínate si hubiese sido mentira ¡Que pérdida de tiempo!, ¿no crees?_

-¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Un bastardo y un maldito!, ¿me oíste? Por tu maldita culpa acabo de…

-_¿¡Por mi culpa!?_— Exclama haciéndose el sorprendido— _Oh no, no, no, Tokaku. Estas muy equivocada, tú eres la única culpable. Tu acabas de matar a los padres de ese niño, no yo._

-Pero fuiste tú quien me envió aquí, imbécil. ¿¡Como mierda no se te ocurrió decirme nada!?

-_Porque sabía que si te lo decía te negarías a aceptar la misión y necesitaba presente al mejor de mis agentes,_ _e independientemente de eso aun así tú pudiste haberte negado a ir, Tokaku. Eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones al fin de cuentas._

-Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de estos casos ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer, desgraciado?— Decía apretando el teléfono a tal grado que pensaba que era el cuello de su jefe.

-_Es muy sencillo, Tokaku: mátala_ también.

De repente los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, más de incredulidad que de impresión, y al mismo tiempo su desprecio hacía Kaiba creció al escuchar la engreída naturalidad con la que había dicho esas palabras ¿Había escuchado bien? Tokaku hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no gritar ya que si lo hacía algún vecino la escucharía y llamarían a la policía, si no es que la habían llamado ya, y lo último que quería era que el mundo supiera que Ichinose Haru era la novia de una asesina psicópata, porque conocía los medios y seguramente así se atreverían a poner el encabezado. Apretó la mandíbula, inhalo y exhalo un par de veces y conto hasta diez mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

¡Matar a un niño! ¿Qué clase de enfermo era Kaiba?

-¿Qué estás diciendo, bastardo idita?— Y eso fue lo más suave que se le ocurrió.

-_Oye, tú eres la que quiere arreglar este problema, no yo. Si tienes una idea mejor por mí no hay problema. Oh… te tengo que colgar, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ayudarte a arreglar un problemilla tan insignificante._

-Kaiba, escúchame, es una niña que no tiene ni el año, no puedo dejarla aquí como si fuese un perro.

-_Es tu decisión, Tokaku. Tú mataste a sus padres,… acabaste con toda su familia, por lo tanto creo que solo tienes dos opciones: o puedes hacer que se reúna de nuevo con ellos o, si tanta lastima te da, puedes adoptarla como si fuese tuya. Tú decide, Azuma._

-¡Kaiba, espera…!

Un instante después la línea se corto.

La asesina se queda inmóvil en medio de la habitación con la bocina del celular aun en su oreja escuchando solamente el rítmico pitido que indicaba el final de la llamada. Gruñe y frunce el seño para después cerrar con fuerza el aparato en su intento de buscar desquite haciéndole daño a algo y, a continuación, lanza un grito de desespero mientras que golpea la pared más cercana con una fuerza tan tremenda que deja una marca bastante notable. Intenta calmarse recargando su cabeza en la pared al mismo tiempo en que vuelve a escuchar los sollozos del infante a sus espaldas.

Lo medita una y otra vez ¿Qué mierda acababa de hacer?

De todos sus errores, de todos sus contados accidentes, ese era sin duda la mayor estupidez que había cometido en su carrera como asesino; acababa de dejar huérfano a un bebé indefenso. No se supone que un asesino de rango elite debería sentirse culpable por algo así, es ridículo. Es por eso que les enseñan a ignorar sus sentimientos, a no ser más que unas frías máquinas de matar,… sin embargo, ese no era su caso.

-Idiota— Se dice a ella misma golpeándose la cabeza cada que repite la palabra— Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.

Deja de golpearse cuando por fin llega a sus perturbados oídos los sollozos ahora más fuertes provenientes de la cuna. Tokaku camina en dirección a esta y vuelve a recargar su peso sobre sus brazos apoyados en los barrotes de seguridad, mirando con pena al infante. Este, al verla, se tranquiliza un poco, pero aun parece confundida al ver un rostro tan distinto al de su fallecida madre. La asesina acerca su mano enguantada a la niña y esta duda un momento antes de tocarla torpemente con su manita analizando detalladamente las notables diferencias entre las suyas y las del asesino.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero tu madre no podrá venir esta noche.

Y sin entender media palabra, la pequeña sigue jugando con la mano de Tokaku a tal punto en que logra despojarla del guante de cuero y opta por poner su atención en este. Una punzada indescriptible comienza a acumularse en el estomago de la asesina y esta sabe que es ese horrible sentimiento de culpa apoderándose de ella con cada segundo que pasaba, sobre todo ahora viendo a tan inocente criatura mordiendo despreocupadamente el guante de quien acababa de matar a sus padres. Es entonces cuando las palabras de Kaiba a través del teléfono hacen eco en su mente.

"…_puedes hacer que se reúna con ellos de nuevo o, si tanta lastima te da, puedes adoptarla como si fuese tuya…"_

Tokaku definitivamente no puede matarla porque sabe que viviría torturada con eso por el resto de su vida, porque sería demasiado cruel incluso para un asesino. Camina en círculos por la habitación pensando en qué hacer; si la llevara a un orfanato no la tratarían correctamente; si la dejaba sola probablemente moriría de hambre, los Nagato no tenían parientes y no parecían socializar mucho en el vecindario; y si la entregaba a la policía la perjudicada sería ella, por lo que solo le quedaba una sola opción. Era demasiado precipitada y poco coherente, pero era lo mejor que se le ocurría.

Guarda sus armas y vuelve a prestarle atención a la personita que seguía babeando su guante. Hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta, pero cuando puso especial atención en los ojos de la criatura noto que eran de un peculiar rojo mezclado con tonalidades rosas, muy parecido al color de ojos de Haru…

Haru… ¿Qué iba a pensar la pobre de todo eso?

Intento no pensar más en eso y comenzó a moverse por toda la habitación echando en una maleta para bebés todo lo que le pudiera servir. Tomo todos los pañales que encontró, una botella de talco, un poco de ropa, un par de juguetes, mantas y un oso de felpa que seguramente la salvaría de muchos líos. Cerro la maleta y se dirigió a donde la niña, a quien agarro con su brazo libre lo más cuidadosamente que pudo cuidando de no dejarla caer. La niña dejo de morder para dirigir una mirada confusa a la peli azul que desde ese momento se convertiría en su nuevo familiar.

-Tú vendrás conmigo.

Momentos más tarde Tokaku salía de la ciudad montada en su motocicleta cargando en brazos un bulto dormido.

…

Hace alrededor de una o dos horas que Haru había llegado al departamento gracias a un buen amigo de la universidad que se ofreció a llevarla en su auto hasta su casa. Le agradeció y cuando abrió la puerta tal y como se lo imaginaba no encontró a nada más que una nota de su novia en la mesa del comedor informándole que se había ido de misión pero que regresaría más tarde. Sin embargo la mujer ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse por su novia, quien generalmente no tardaba mucho en cumplir encargos "de nivel bajo", como ella acostumbraba a llamarlo, y le preocupaba que estuviese herida o le hubiese pasado algo malo.

-Tokaku es muy fuerte,… ella estará bien— Se dice a modo de consuelo.

Dirige su mirada al televisor que desde hace un rato había dejado de prestarle atención por culpa de sus reflexiones. Mira el reloj; son casi las once y media y sus parpados ya cansados están empezando a cerrarse, pero ella no quiere irse a dormir. Acostumbra a quedarse despierta a altas horas de la noche esperando a su novia quien al verla casi desmayándose del sueño no duda en regañarla y llevarla a dormir a la fuerza, pero cuando pasan de la una de la mañana Haru se rinde ante el cansancio y se va a dormir asegurándose de tener todas las puertas y ventanas bien cerradas. Más tarde siente el peso de Tokaku del otro lado de la cama y sonríe al sentirse envuelta en su abrazo protector.

Es justamente un momento después cuando la pelirroja alcanza a ver una luz a través de la ventana de la sala y el inconfundible sonido de la motocicleta estacionándose en el garaje. Ichinose se levanta emocionada del sofá dirigiéndose a la puerta con la intención de recibir con los brazos abiertos a su adorada asesina y supo que era ella en el instante en que la puerta fue golpeada tres veces seguidas, pero por alguna razón más rápido que de costumbre.

-¡Tokaku-sa…!— Se calla de golpe al ver que la peli azul está mirando al suelo, más seria que de costumbre, lo que es extraño porque Tokaku nunca se muestra tan así a menos que hubiese sucedido algo malo.

La asesina, que justo en ese instante se siente justo como un verdadero demonio, no puede ni ver a los ojos a su pareja que por el momento no se ha dado cuenta de lo que ella esconde debajo del saco.

-…Lo siento, Haru… te eh fallado.

Ichinose está confundida, no entiende lo que su pareja quiere decirle con eso y cuando esta por preguntarle Tokaku hace a un lado su saco revelando a su vez lo impensable, y es que por algún motivo su pareja cargaba a una niña pequeña dormida entre sus brazos. La asesina por fin pudo reunir el valor necesario para encarar a su novia y sintió algo horrible en su pecho cuando vio reflejado el miedo, la incertidumbre y la incredulidad en su perturbada mirada. Haru, por su parte, aun no logra asimilar bien lo que sus ojos ven y es entonces cuando se dirige interrogante a Tokaku, que haciendo uso de toda su voluntad esta parada frente a la persona más importante de su vida con el constante temor de terminar siendo una decepción; tiene miedo, Tokaku tiene miedo de eso. No quiere perderla por nada del mundo.

Escucha a la pelirroja intentar decir algo, más sin embargo de sus labios no sale más que vacilaciones incomprensibles hasta para ella misma.

-Tómala y entra al departamento— Índico la peli azul entregándole a la niña. Haru obedece desconociendo aun lo que estaba pasando y entra rápidamente con Tokaku detrás, quien ahora carga colgando una maleta para bebes.

Entra y cierra la puerta, asegurándose antes de que no hubiese ningún intruso espiando por ahí. Deja la maleta en el piso para después dirigirse al sofá en donde se encuentran Haru mirando a la pequeña casi sin poder creer que eso estuviese pasando. La asesina se quita el saco, también la corbata y se sienta con cuidado al lado de su novia viendo como le presta especial atención a la niña dormida.

-Voy a llevarla arriba. Regreso en seguida.

Sin decir una palabra más, Ichinose se levanta del asiento para a continuación subir las escaleras lo más despacio posible para no despertar a la pequeña que debió haberse dormido en el camino. Mientras tanto en la sala, Tokaku se siente fatigada, cansada, sin mencionar que una completa idiota ¿Cómo pudo cometer semejante error? Culparía a su estúpido jefe por no haberle dicho algo tan importante, pero debía aceptar que la mayoría de la culpa recaía en ella; en primera, porque era obvio que un matrimonio de ya rato debería tener descendencia, aun si se trataba de dos agentes de un mismo sindicato asesino; y en segunda, por aceptar una misión de cuyos objetivos no tenía los datos correctamente completos. La chica inclina su torso adelante escondiendo su rostro con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, agarrándose frustradamente el cabello en su intento de calmarse un poco para pensar en lo que debía hacer, que era sin duda primero hablar con Haru sobre el asunto y entre las dos tomar una decisión.

Escucha los pasos de su novia bajar por la escalera acercándose a ella. Azuma se siente tan mal que no se siente capaz de dirigirle la palabra a una persona que ni siquiera debería verse afectada por sus estúpidos problemas, pero cuando la peli azul no sabe qué hacer en momentos como esos no piensa en otra cosa más que en acudir a su dama en busca de algún buen consejo. Aprieta más el agarre en su propio cuero cabelludo sintiendo como Haru se sienta a su lado, y en vez de ir directo al grano lo primero que ella hace es rodear el cuerpo de la asesina y atraerlo al suyo en un abrazo consolador. Al principio Tokaku se descubre la cara, sorprendida y sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero un instante después eso ya no importa y decide corresponder la acción escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Haru, quien con una mano acaricia despacio su no muy largo cabello y la otra frota su espalda buscando tranquilizarla porque Haru sabe que su novia no se siente bien, sabe que se siente culpable, que ha cometido un terrible error y quiere arreglarlo.

-¿Estas herida?— Le pregunta cómo es su costumbre hacerlo cada que regresa de una misión.

Entonces recuerda que si, la hirieron en un hombro por uno de sus propios cuchillos durante el ataque de rabia de Yuto Nagato. Asiente e inmediatamente después su novia la aparta un poco mientras busca el daño en su cuerpo, pero el oscuro chaleco bloquea mucho su vista y le pide que se lo quite. Tokaku no dice nada y utiliza una sola mano para desabrochar cada uno de los botones de la prenda desprendiéndose de ella para ofrecer una mejor vista de la herida que fue instantáneamente identificada al estar rodeada de una destacarte mancha roja sobre la tela gris.

-Quítate la camisa, iré a buscar el botiquín de emergencias.

Obedece sin decir una palabra y antes de que Haru regresara la otra chica se había desprendido de la mitad de la prenda dejando a la vista la mitad izquierda de su torso, en donde podía apreciarse la herida aun fresca. Ichinose toma un poco de algodón y limpia suavemente la zona afectada haciendo lo mejor posible por no causarle ningún dolor a la peli azul, pero esta, sumida en sus tortuosos pensamientos, no siente ni el ardor del alcohol mezclándose con su sangre.

-Haru, soy un monstruo— Menciono la chica de pelo azul haciendo que el pedazo de algodón deje de frotar su piel maltratada, clara señal de que había sorprendido a Ichinose.

De pronto, Tokaku siente como un par de suaves manos toman sus mejillas para elevar su rostro que hasta el momento se había mantenido enterrado en la vergüenza haciendo contacto con los ojos de Haru. La última de los Azuma por un instante creyó ver decepción en los orbes de su amada, más sin embargo esa fue una mala jugada de su atormentado cerebro, ya que recuperando un poco la calma eso que juzgó como decepción en realidad era comprensión y cariño acompañada por una de las hermosas sonrisas tan propias de su amada.

-No eres un monstruo, Tokaku— Y aunque le alivio saber que no parecía haber perdido el amor de Haru, Azuma aun no dejaba de sentirse un ejemplo viviente de escoria.

-Acabo de asesinar a los padres de un bebé, Haru. Eso debe convertirme en uno.

-Pero no es del todo cierto—Decía mientras continuaba atendiendo la herida—, si lo ves por el lado bueno, por lo menos estas intentando arreglarlo.

-No se puede arreglar algo así. Están muertos, ¡yo los mate!, y no puedo regresarlos a la vida… Me siento mal por eso.

-¿Sabías que tenían un hijo? ¿Venia en los documentos de Kaiba?— Pregunto mientras buscaba algunas vendas en el botiquín.

-Los datos no estaban completos. Por lo que entendí, los Nagato no querían que se enteraran de la existencia de su hija y pidieron que se omitiera esa información para tenerla segura o algo así, Kaiba se entero pero él no sabía con certeza si era cierto o no y no se molesto en decirme nada.

-Eso no estuvo bien— Comento en lo que daba vueltas a un rollo de gasas alrededor del hombro y la espalda de su novia. Terminó y dejo que la asesina volviera a ponerse la camisa, esta vez abierta— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Eh estado pensando en ello, no creo que enviarla a un orfanato sea lo correcto, la policía también podría sospechar, así que…

-¿Quieres… adoptarla?— Interrumpe la chica en cuanto llega a sus propias deducciones.

Los ojos azules de Tokaku se mantienen estáticos sobre los de Haru como si buscara en los de ella las palabras correctas para decírselo. La asesina cierra los ojos suspirando pesadamente, todo lo que hace le resulta fatigoso en esos momentos y la herida en su hombro de repente le ha empezado a doler, igual que su cabeza.

Mira a su novia, y Haru espera deseosa una respuesta. Azuma reúne todo el valor necesario para dignarse en hablar y, por fin, lo hace:

-Solo así podre redimirme. Es lo único que se me ha ocurrido, pero entenderé si no quieres hacerlo.

Pero en cambio, Ichinose se lanza de repente encima de ella haciendo que la otra pierda el equilibrio dejándose llevar hacia atrás acabando con su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá mientras Haru la besa. Gustosa, Tokaku le corresponde aunque haya sido un beso breve, pero le gusto muchísimo más ver el rostro resplandeciente de felicidad de su amada. La pelirroja se inclina para darle otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla y vuelve a posar su mirada en los profundos ojos azules de su adorada asesina, sonriéndole.

-Haru estará feliz de poder ayudarte, Tokaku-san— Dice, abrazándola, posando su mentón en el hombro sano de ella— Sera nuestra propia hija; la cuidaremos, la protegeremos y amaremos. Seremos buenos padres, ya lo veras.

Por un momento la peli azul no puede creérselo, pero entonces recuerda que es a Ichinose Haru a quien le ha hecho esa propuesta y que también no había corazón más noble que el de ella. Tokaku podría ser un monstruo, o considerarse uno como tal, pero la existencia de Haru borraba un poco de de esas malas vibras o las sensaciones de emoción que, como era normal en casi todos los Azuma, le provocaba la idea del asesinato, lo cual agradecía eternamente.

La asesina sonríe, rodea con sus brazos la cintura de la chica sobre ella para corresponderle el abrazo, sintiéndose aliviada de que por el momento no todo este perdido. Seguía conservando el amor de Haru y eso era lo único que le importaba, y aunque se iban a meter en varios líos con el pasar del tiempo Tokaku sabía que encontrarían la forma de solucionarlo. Pero por el momento, debían celebrar que acababan de convertirse en padres, o madres en su caso.

-Creo que ya no podre dormir.

Y en efecto, le esperaban varias noches de desvelo.

**¡Y hasta aquí!**

**No tengo mucho que comentar así que solo dire que me dejes tu opinión, critica o sugerencia mandándome un Review. Nos vemos. Cuidense. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Vida nueva**

**Capitulo 6.**

Ambas mujeres se encontraban de pie en medio de la habitación dirigiendo toda su atención a la recién adoptada niña durmiente sobre la cama. Por una parte Haru se sentía feliz sabiendo que su sueño de formar una familia con su pareja por fin se cumpliría, pero en el fondo ella sabía que no todo lo que sentía era felicidad pura. No se notaba a simple vista, pero en su interior sentía lastima por Tokaku, le dolía ver a su novia tan afectada por algo que sin importaba las veces que se le dijera que fue un accidente, un error en el sistema, Ichinose bien sabía que la pobre debía estarse torturando por dentro. La conocía bien, sabía que eso era lo que le pasaba, se le notaba en la mirada; se sentía culpable a pesar de saber que contaba con el apoyo de Haru como su pareja.

La asesina se percato de la mirada de Haru y volteo logrando hacer contacto con los hermosos ojos de su novia. La pelirroja le sonríe y se acerca a ella rodeando su cintura en un abrazo. Tokaku también sonríe, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo, y pasa su brazo por encima de sus hombros y recarga su mejilla sobre la mata de pelo de ella; Tokaku se había vuelto más alta que Haru durante esos cinco años, no tanto como Chitaru o Isuke, pero la cabeza de su Haru apenas le llegaba a mitad del rostro. Se quedaron así por un rato, viendo como su recién llegada hija seguía durmiendo en la cama, tan pequeña e inocente que era ajena a toda la desgracia de la que algún día tendría que enterarse por boca de quien era la responsable.

-Deberíamos ponerle un nombre, ¿no crees?— Dijo Haru mirando a la asesina.

-Supongo. Podríamos esperar a conocer sus datos reales, pero la investigación tardaría mucho si toda la información está en Inferno.

-¿Quieres nombrarla tú, Tokaku-san?

-Ya he hecho bastante sobre ella por ahora. Me parecería más correcto si tu eligieses su nombre— Dice en lo que toma una de las manos de su dama y la acerca a sus labios, besándola— Quiero que tú tengas ese honor.

-Tokaku…

Un notable sonrojo apareció de repente en el rostro de la chica de pelo rojo ante la imprevista acción. Su asesina no era de usar mucho los gestos románticos y cuando lo hacía Haru era la única persona en todo el mundo que podía ser testigo de ello. Nadie más que Ichinose Haru tenía derecho a ver el lado blando de la última de los Azuma, y gracias a ello había comprobado que no era del todo cierto aquello de que Tokaku era seria, arisca, violenta, todo lo contrario a alguien como ella. Haru no negaba que la mayoría del tiempo la personalidad de su pareja no era la mejor en ocasiones, a casi todos le daba esa primera impresión, pero cuando se lo proponía, Azuma Tokaku era una gran persona… y la mejor de las amantes.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?— La peli azul pregunta de repente

-No estoy muy segura. Si quieres podríamos nombrarla como a alguien de tu familia; como tu madre o tu tía.

-Pues no es mala idea pero preferiría no involucrar los recuerdos de mi clan en esto, aun me cuesta, ya lo sabes. Un nombre diferente seria el adecuado.

-Bueno, entonces ¿qué te parece… Rin?

-¿Rin?— La peli azul levanto una ceja— ¿Por qué ese nombre?

-Oh, es que mientras pensaba imagine a Tokaku-san con orejas de conejo, ¡y se veía bastante tierna!— Explico la pelirroja con voz soñadora mientras se movía sonriendo de un lado a otro con las manos en sus mejillas.

En cualquier otra situación Tokaku se hubiese indignado muy a su estilo y hubiese respondido con alguna otra cosa a modo de seguir el juego, pero por el momento ni los intentos de Haru por despejarla de su imperdonable error podían hacer que dejase de sentirse como el asesino que era. Curvo sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, solo para no parecer tan grave en presencia de la pobre Haru, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron estoicos —sin embargo debía admitir que se vería ridícula con un par de orejas de conejo—

-Rin— Repite el nombre, lo piensa y lo vuelve a repetir en su cabeza— Me gusta como suena.

-¿De verdad te gustó, Tokaku-san?— Dice la otra chica, emocionada.

Ella asiente levemente.

-De ahora en adelante esta niña tendrá ese nombre— Con sutileza la mujer se acerca a donde la durmiente criatura y le quita el húmedo guante que no había soltado desde que logro quitárselo— Si ese es el caso la información ya no será necesaria y puede pasar oficialmente a nosotras. Nadie más que Inferno conocían a la hija de los Nagato así que no debe ser problema.

Un segundo después Haru se le acerca con la intención de recargarse en su hombro, pero Tokaku deduce esto rápido y hace un par de movimientos con la rapidez propia de un asesino para al final colocarse ágilmente detrás de ella rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Haru se relaja en el ligero agarre de la asesina dejando que esta descanse su mentón entre su cuello y su hombro, sonriendo al sentir como Tokaku aspira despacio un aroma que en distintas ocasiones le había dicho lo mucho que le gustaba, aun después de que su pareja no pareciera entender de lo que le hablaba.

Ichinose acaricia con cuidado el cabello de la otra chica. Ella más que nadie sabe cómo hacer sentir mejor a Tokaku cuando tiene algo malo y por lo general que le acaricien la cabeza es el método más efectivo, de hecho parecía estar funcionando bien ya que podía oír los tenues sonidos de satisfacción de la asesina.

-¿Crees que este segura con nosotras?— Pregunta.

-Me asegurare de que así sea. Mientras yo esté aquí nadie en este sucio mundo va a ponerles un dedo encima.

-Se que nos protegerás. Tengo fe en ti— Le dice dándose la vuelta para encararla. Acaricia un poco su rostro al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos se pierden en su profunda mirada azul, y es que como poder evitarlo si su novia posee unos ojos de un color tan increíble.

Vuelve a pasar una mano entre algunos mechones de su cabello dejándose hipnotizar una vez más por la tentadora cercanía de sus miradas. Bastan unos segundos para que la asesina también pierda el sentido y comience a frotar con delicadeza sus manos sobre la cintura de Haru, pequeños movimientos casi invisibles que no podían percibirse a menos que se sintieran. Le gusta la sonrisa de su chica, siempre le ha gustado esa felicidad que Haru irradia sin importar la situación en la que se encontrase, y su sonrisa es una de las tantas cualidades que hacen a Azuma amarla con locura, y es que la hace verse tan linda, tan inocente, tan deseable. Ya no aguantando más, Tokaku toma la iniciativa y corta cualquier distancia existente entre sus rostros robando a su pareja un beso que no tardo en ser correspondido por ella.

Se mantienen en ese nivel, no quieren llegar muy lejos esa noche porque saben que a la mañana siguiente estarían demasiado cansadas para querer hacer algo, pero eso no impide que Haru rodeé el cuello de su amante en busca de más. Azuma sonríe entre el beso y por un breve instante puede olvidar todo lo que hace apenas unos segundos la acojonaba. Se separan un poco para tomar aire y luego continúan con un poco más de ansias. Escucha a Haru emitir un ligero gemido y Tokaku entre abre los ojos encontrándose con el bello rostro de la inocente Ichinose Haru con las mejillas encendidas en un rojo que la hacen verse más tierna de lo que de por sí ya es.

Optan por detenerse ahí. Rompen el beso lentamente y sus miradas se vuelven a encontrar. Haru tenía un sonrojo épico y eso a Tokaku le causo un poco de gracia. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero para su desgracia un llanto proveniente de la cama le robo las palabras de la boca y podría decirse que también a su novia porque en cuanto Rin comenzó a llorar esta acudió rápido a ella.

-¿Qué ocurre, Rin?— Dice sentándose a lado de la criatura, la cual carga en brazos como si desde hace tiempo fuera su madre, pero eso no evito que siguiera llorando— Tal vez tiene hambre.

-Hay un biberón en la maleta, si quieres puedo ir a buscarlo- La asesina ya estaba por salir de la habitación, pero la voz de Haru hizo que se detuviera en seco.

-Eso no será necesario, Tokaku-san.

-¿A qué te refieree~…?

Nada más darse la vuelta, la peli azul se encuentra con una escena que la hace poner los ojos como platos y los pelos de punta. Ahí, sentada en medio de la cama como si nada, esta su querida novia sonriente, con un seno descubierto, amamantando a la pequeña Rin que justamente había dejado de llorar. Le costó varios segundos asimilar lo que estaba viendo, sus pensamientos no eran más que balbuceos dignos de la repentina escasez que se formo en su mente.

-H-Haru, ¿¡qué demonios estás haciendo!?— Exclama incrédula.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Tokaku-san?

Y en respuesta, la pobre mujer no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tartamudear incoherencias sin poder apartar la mirada del pecho de su novia y de una Rin bien aferrada a él. La inocente normalidad con la que le hizo esa pregunta fue suficiente para que el cerebro de Azuma se fuera al sur a pasar el invierno. Tuvo que cubrirse la cara para que su sonrojo no se notara porque de repente su mente comenzó a hacerle ver una serie de comprometedoras imágenes que harían que cualquiera la tachara de pervertida ¿¡Es que Haru no tenia pudor, o que!? Rápidamente volvió a girarse a la puerta.

-No, no pasa nada, es que… necesito un poco de aire— Casi corriendo, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación dejando a Haru y a Rin solas en la cama.

-Tokaku esta comportándose un poco extraño, ¿no lo crees, pequeña Rin?— Comento la oji rosa, sonriéndole a la bebé, que seguía centrada en alimentarse de su pecho— Ya regresara.

Cuando Rin pareció estar satisfecha Haru aprovecho para acomodarla en sus brazos dedicándose a mecerla suavemente en lo que tarareaba una canción de cuna para asegurarse de hacerla dormir más rápido. Mientras tanto, también observaba los rasgos de quien seria, de ahora en adelante, su hija; tenía la piel blanca, sus ojos radiaban tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo alegría, el color era parecido al de los suyos y, casualmente, su cabello era azul, pero no era un azul tan claro como el de su asesina, este era más oscuro, como azul rey o naval, y un poco más opaco que el de ella, sin mencionar que hasta más largo, y eso que se lo había dejado crecer un poco. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de aquella interesante casualidad del destino; Rin definitivamente parecía hija de ambas.

Al cabo de un par de minutos la criatura por fin cayó dormida en los brazos de su nueva madre. Con sumo cuidado Haru la recostó de nuevo en la cama para evitar despertarla, ya pasaban de las doce de la noche tirando a ser la una de la madrugada e Ichinose estaba que se moría del sueño, sin mencionar que mañana tenía que asistir a la universidad, lo cual sería un problema de ahora en adelante teniendo a Rin, pero nada que un poco de paciencia no pudiese solucionar. Sería difícil, si, ya se había hecho una idea de que las dos se las iban a ver mal por un tiempo hasta que se acostumbraran a su nueva vida de padres. Haru tenía un poco de experiencia con niños, siempre soñó con el día en que formaría una familia con su futura pareja, Tokaku en este caso, y estaba segura conocer los cuidados básicos de un niño, el problema era su novia.

¿Cómo se vería la gran Azuma Tokaku cuidado de un bebé?

Río un poco ante el pensamiento. Seguramente sería un escándalo épico.

-¿Ya se durmió?— Escucho la voz de la asesina, quien entro sigilosamente a la habitación hablando en susurro.

-Sí, solo tenía hambre— Dijo en lo que tapaba su boca para cubrir un bostezo. Tokaku al notar eso dedujo de inmediato que debía estar agotada.

-Tienes sueño. Deberías dormir, mañana tienes que ir a la universidad— Sugirió dirigiéndose al armario para sacar sus ropas de dormir.

En eso, Haru se da cuenta de algo.

-Tokaku, si Haru tiene que ir a estudiar mañana y tú tienes que irte también entonces, ¿quién se hará cargo de ella?

-Mañana no iré a trabajar— Haru la mira, sorprendida— Hable con Kaiba cuando estabas…, ya sabes, dándole de comer a Rin –Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Tokaku al recordar la escena, y la pelirroja dejo escapar una risilla—; le dije que decidimos hacernos cargo de la hija de los Nagato y lo obligue a darme una semana libre para cuidarla en lo que planeamos mejor como nos haremos cargo de ella.

-Bueno, Haru está sorprendida de que Kaiba haya accedido a eso.

-Ni siquiera le di opción; era eso o iría personalmente a romperle los dedos— Dijo en lo que se desprendía de sus ropas de trabajo y se colocaba la pijama. Suspira y deja descansar su adolorido cuerpo en el cómodo colchón de su cama, con cuidado de no despertar a la pequeña niña a su lado— Viéndolo así, no tienes mucho de qué preocuparte. Yo me hare cargo de ella.

-P-pero, ¿Tokaku-san sabe algo sobre niños? Porque Haru también podría no ir a la escuela mañana…

-Ni hablar. Tú seguirás estudiando y yo cuidare a esta cosa en lo que regresas.

-No es una "cosa", es un bebé— Corrige la chica, un poco molesta de que Tokaku se dirigiera a su hija de esa forma.

-Lo que sea, de igual modo yo seré quien se encargue de ella por esta semana. Mientras tanto habrá que buscar a algún tipo de niñera o que se yo, pero ni tu vas a dejar de estudiar ni yo puedo dejar de ir a las misiones.

-¿Y si renuncias?

-Sabes que no puedo; hasta que se cumpla el plazo o se calmen los problemas entre sindicatos yo estoy atada a las órdenes de Kaiba.

Tokaku, que hasta el momento permanecía con los ojos cerrados a causa del cansancio voltea al otro lado de la cama donde se encuentra su amada, –ya con el pijama puesto— quien la mira con clara preocupación y eso le basta para deducir que la idea no le agrada mucho. Literalmente casi puede oler el grado de inseguridad que emana de ella y por supuesto que Tokaku no puede permitir eso, así que haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban de aquel agotador día se levanta y coge una manta para después ir al otro lado de la cama que es lo bastante amplia para permitirle acomodarse al lado de la muchacha, quien al notar sus intenciones se recorre un poco más dándole espacio a la peli azul.

-Estas nerviosa ¿No confías en mí?

-No es eso, es que… no estoy segura de que puedas controlar esto. Es muy diferente a una misión, necesitas conocer varias cosas que dudo la sepas.

-Tan difícil no puede ser.

-Eso piensas ahora, pero cuando tengas que darle de comer, bañarla, vestirla, cambiarle los pañales, hacer que duerma y entretenerla vas a cambiar de idea.

Y en ese pequeño transcurso de tiempo Tokaku se dio cuenta de que estuvo a punto de cometer otro gravísimo error. Al principio pensó que no debería haber mucho problema, pero ahora que Ichinose le decía todo lo que tenía que hacer la asesina había entrado en una especie de pánico ¿Como se le ocurre decir que puede cuidar de Rin? Quería enmendar su error sin involucrar mucho a Haru, si, pero ahora que de daba cuenta su pobre amante iba a estar más involucrada de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado.

Inmediatamente volvió a pensar en todo y se dio cuenta que no tenía el conocimiento que Haru tenía para atender a un niño como era debido y arriesgarse a aprender de ensayo y error no era una opción en este caso. No quería que su novia dejara de ir a la escuela, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba aprender a cuidar a Rin, así que luego de meditarlo un rato descubrió que, otra vez, ya no le quedaba más opción.

Suspiro, derrotada una vez más por su inexperiencia. Demasiados problemas en un día.

-Tú ganas, Haru. Puedes quedarte conmigo a cuidar de esta cosa.

-¡Es un bebé! Y gracias— Dijo girándose hábilmente para abrazarla, acción que Azuma correspondió con gusto. Un segundo después, Haru beso su mejilla— Te amo, Tokaku.

-Yo también, Haru— Dice esbozando una media sonrisa a escondidas— Ya hay que dormir. Nos espera mucho trabajo mañana.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Poco después, las luces se apagaron y nuevamente el llanto de Rin volvió a escucharse en la habitación.

…

A la mañana siguiente las cosas no mejoraron mucho.

Rin había llorado buen rato la noche anterior y eso les resto a ambas mujeres varios minutos de precioso sueño. Haru primero la cargo por toda la habitación meciéndola en brazos en su fallido intento por tranquilizarla; luego le toco a Tokaku, y eso solo empeoro todo. El llanto de Rin mezclado con la poca paciencia que tenía la peli azul no era para nada una buena combinación, así que lejos de tranquilizar a la criatura, Tokaku solo logro que se alterara más. Fue todo un descubrimiento cuando se dieron cuenta que el oso de felpa que Tokaku había echado en la maleta era una especie de sedante para el pequeño demonio, porque nada más lo vio estiro sus bracitos para tomarlo y al poco rato volvió a quedarse dormida.

Esa mañana el infortunado despertador vibro en él momento menos adecuado y, por fin, en un ataque de ira y con la amenaza constante de que el demonio llorón despertaría en cualquier segundo, Tokaku lo agarro y lo estrello contra la pared para que se callara. Y así fue, pero termino hecho pedacitos en el piso. Ya luego se conseguirían otro.

-Buenos días, Tokaku— Saludo la adormilada oji rosa, a quien el impacto del despertador contra la pared había despertado.

-Buen día, Haru.

Poco después el bultillo a lado de la pelirroja empezó a moverse debajo de las sabanas tallándose los ojitos para acostumbrarse a la todavía tenue luz de la madrugada que entraba por las cortinas. Rin acababa de despertar, y de buen humor al parecer.

-¡Hola, Rin!— Exclamo la sonriente muchacha— Mírala, Tokaku, ¿no es linda?

-Si tú lo dices.

-¡Tokaku-san!

-¿Qué?

-Owwww, definitivamente Tokaku-san no tiene tacto con niños, ¿cierto, Rin?

Y por primera vez desde la noche anterior, la confusión en la pequeña criatura al no ver por ningún lado a sus legítimos padres fue más notoria ¿Quiénes eran esas personas tan… singulares?

Por su parte, a Tokaku y Haru aun les esperaban muchas cosas por hacer ese día.

Mañana de martes ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar con un bebé recién llegado?

**Antes que nada ¡Feliz navidad atrasada y Año Nuevo también! **

**Damas y caballeros, ha llegado el 2015 y con él el nuevo capitulo del fic y ¡el cumpleaños de Haru! Este es mi regalo de fin de año y de Navidad también, aunque no haya quedado muy bien, pero lo hago con cariño pa´ ustedes. En fin, espero que este año sea prospero para todos y cada uno, recuerden que Riux los ama. Y sin más me retiro bailando la macarena. ¡FELIZ AÑO 2015! Nos vemos.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Vida nueva.**

**Capitulo 7.**

De todos sus más grandes retos, de todos los pesados entrenamientos que desde niña tuvo que soportar, de todos los golpes y heridas, de las incontables misiones y encargos más jodidamente tediosos que había cumplido en sus cinco años de servicio a Kaiba, Azuma Tokaku jamás pensó en encontrarse con una tarea tan imposible de cumplir. Era martes por la mañana, acababa de cometer homicidio con su despertador, y su amada Haru estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno mientras que ella tenía que vérselas negras con Rin en la sala de estar;resulta que la criaturita había resultado ser más latosa de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado.

-Basta, Rin… Para ¡Oye, no!... ¡Auch!... ¡No hagas eso, duele!— La pobre desdichada, sentada en una esquina de su sofá, sufría al tener detrás de ella a la "pequeña demonio" encaramada en el ancho respaldo del mueble, tirando de los mechones de su cabello. Ya un poco harta, la asesina la agarro para bajarla del sofá y la puso cara a cara— Oye, estate quieta un rato, ¿sí? Puedes lastima…

Sin piedad alguna, Rin uso su muñeco de felpa para asestarle a la asesina un golpe en la mejilla que la dejo confundida. Miro al infante sin poder creérselo ¿¡Acababa de ser abofeteada con un oso de juguete!? Vaya humillación para un asesino de su calibre.

-¿¡Pues qué te has…!?— Otro golpe más, esta vez en la otra mejilla. Indignada, Azuma estuvo a punto de alzar la voz, pero entonces la cría se dispuso a hacer más difícil su trabajo pataleando y gritando para que la bajaran— Vamos, chiquilla, coopera un poco.

-¿Algún problema, Tokaku-san?— Pregunto su pareja desde la cocina.

Poco le falto a la peli azul para decirle a su novia que probablemente estuvieran criando a la nieta del diablo o algo así, pero consciente de que Haru podría pensar que estaba delirando por lo ocurrido anoche decidió no decir nada contra la criaturilla, de quien se acababa de dar cuenta que era bastante lista

-No, Haru. Nada de qué preocuparse, lo tengo todo controlado— Respondió al tiempo en que accedía a los caprichos del mini monstruo dejándola en el otro lado del sofá.

-Rin debe tener hambre, en unos momentos más estará listo el desayuno.

-Está bien.

La asesina entonces se quedo al pendiente de cualquier movimiento que se le ocurriera hacer a la pequeña demonio. Sabía que a esa edad la conciencia no era una de las principales características de los niños, pero demonio o no, Azuma Tokaku debía dejarle claro a quién le pertenecía ese territorio.

-Escúchame, las cosas van a cambiar mucho de ahora en adelante, ¿de acuerdo? Tus padres ya no están y Haru y yo nos haremos cargo de ti. Más te vale, pequeña cría, que sepas valorar lo que tienes ahora.

Pero valiéndole un chorizo, Rin tomo una de las sonajas a su costado y la lanzo directo al rostro de Tokaku, atinándole en la nariz. La peli azul se quejaba mientras que su "hija" aplaudía torpemente con sus manitas al tiempo en que se burlaba de la reacción de la mayor, quien de solo pensar en lo que le deparaba el futuro a lado de ese mini monstruo estaba sufriendo interiormente. Miro incrédula a la pequeña, que seguía riéndose, y justo cuando estaba a punto de regañarla Haru les aviso que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Un poco fastidiada, Tokaku agarro a Rin de la cintura y se la llevo cargando pegada en el costado sin delicadeza alguna hasta llegar a la cocina, casi cayéndosele por los constantes movimientos del monstruillo.

-¡Tokaku! ¿Qué estás haciendo con Rin?— Exclama la pelirroja en cuanto ve la abominable forma en que su novia carga a la niña.

-De una u otra forma tenía que llegar al comedor; es demasiado inútil como para caminar.

-¡Eso es porque es una niña!

-Ya me di cuenta. Por cierto, deberíamos darle verduras o algo así, tiene una estatura digna de un hobbit

-Como se ve que nunca has tratado con niños, Tokaku-san. Dámela antes de que pase algo más— Dijo una resignada Haru extendiendo los brazos para recibir a su hija.

-¿Qué? Pero si estoy controlando todo a la perfección, no hay necesidad de… ¡Rin, por favor, estate quieta!— Dijo al darse cuenta que la niña estaba moviéndose mucho en su costado.

-Es que no la estas cargando bien— En un rápido movimiento la muchacha logro salvar a la pequeña Rin de los inexpertos cuidados de su pareja, quien no lo pensó dos veces antes de dársela, esa "cosa" le había traído problemas desde que se despertó— Ya, ya, Rin, todo está bien. ¿Qué paso? ¿Esa mujer mala te asusto?

-¿Perdón?— Contesto algo indignada Tokaku— Ella es la que no ha querido estar cerca de mi toda la mañana.

-La pones un poco nerviosa, pero no te preocupes, ya verás que con el paso del tiempo serán más cercanas; todavía no se acostumbra a estar con nosotras.

-Yo no veo que te oponga resistencia.

Algo curioso que Ichinose no había notado desde la llegada de la pequeña Rin era que de entre las dos, la pequeña parecía sentirse más a gusto con la pelirroja, y la noche anterior fue lo único que necesito la asesina para darse cuenta de que por algún motivo la niña se alteraba cuando la agarraba o estaba cerca. Con Haru, por otra parte, se calmaba y se estaba quieta, lo deducía tanto por el olor y observación.

-Bueno, Haru piensa que eso es porque la estabas cargando mal— Dijo la sonriente muchacha.

-Cree todo lo que quieras creer, pero estoy casi segura de que esta niña me odia.

-Es demasiado pronto para juzgar. Deja que el tiempo corra, Rin aun no tiene consciencia y creo que estando acostumbrada a sus padres debe ser difícil tener que aceptar a otras personas diferentes.

-Sigo creyendo que deberías estarme tirando con muebles ¡Lo que hice es imperdonable! ¿Cómo te lo tomas tan a la ligera?

-Por que se que no lo hiciste con ninguna mala intención. No lo sabías, Tokaku, por lo tanto no es tu culpa.

-Rin tampoco lo sabía ¿Era de ella la culpa?

-No digas eso, por supuesto que no lo es. Fue un… accidente, y estas tratando de enmendar tu error criando a su hija como si fuera nuestra. Eso debería corregirlo todo — Compadecida del claro sentimiento de culpa que su pareja estaba volviendo a experimentar, Haru se acerco y poso una mano en su mejilla en su intento de tranquilizarla.

Los ojos azules de Tokaku se posaron en los suyos, y la peli azul no pudo hacer más que sonreír, su novia siempre sabía cómo ponerla de buen humor. Acerco su rostro para darle a su dama un beso en la frente, que esta le devolvió dándole uno más en la mejilla, demostrándole el infinito cariño que aun le tenía y que tendría por la eternidad.

-¿Quieres desayunar? Hice curry.

En respuesta la chica asintió y fue a sentarse en la mesa, donde tuvo que volver a hacerse cargo de la niña en lo que Haru serbia la comida, volviendo a los jalones de pelo y sintiendo las pequeñas manos inquietas de su hija palpando torpemente su rostro. Al principio la muchacha intento apartar el rostro porque de lo contrario no podría ver si a Rin se le ocurría empezar a jugar con un cuchillo o algo con lo que pudiese hacerse daño, pero sus intentos cesaron cuando por alguna razón la pequeña latosa logro burlarla para jalarle el pelo de forma tal que ahora Tokaku estaba viendo directamente al rostro de la niña.

No supo ni cómo ni porque, pero algo en la inocente carita de esa niña despertó en ella un sentimiento que tenía rato que no había sentido. Puso más atención a sus rasgos y noto que tenía un curioso parecido con Haru y ella, aunque solo fuera en el cabello y los ojos, sin embargo hubo otra cosa que le llamo la atención: su sonrisa.

Si bien era cierto que la sonrisa de un niño estaba entre las cosas más bonitas del mundo, Tokaku acababa de dar fe de ello. De repente un extraño sentimiento de calidez le invadió el cuerpo, ahí se dio cuenta que esa extraña sensación era parecida a la que sintió cuando conoció por primera vez a Haru, cuando entro en el aula de la Clase Negra y la encontró sentada leyendo los nombres de los miembros en la lista, sonriendo, como si le importara poco que pronto se encontraría rodeada de personas que intentarían matarla. Más al final no lo lograron, y eso fue porque Tokaku siempre estuvo ahí para ella, porque la protegió de los once sin importar lo mucho que le costó, porque ver a Haru feliz, sonriendo, con vida, era lo único que importaba en aquel entonces, y sigue importando.

La sonrisa de la niña en sus brazos le recordó aquel sentimiento de protección, aquella necesidad de mantenerla segura, de que nadie le hiciera daño, de protegerla sin importar todos los jalones de pelo que quiera darle. Y quiera o no, no le quedaba de otra. Ya se había ofrecido a cuidarla, ahora tenía que cumplir con su palabra.

-Yo puedo darle de comer, si quieres.

La muchacha asintió y espero a que su pareja tomara al infante porque le quedaba bien claro que si intentaba darle ella de comer el departamento iba a terminar en llamas o algo así.

Ambas se sentaron en la mesa, Haru cargando a la niña en su regazo dándole leche en el biberón que su pareja había echado en la maleta, hablándole con una voz tan tranquila, haciéndole gestos y caras para lograr que se riera, haciéndole gracia a la mismísima asesina incluso. Y ahí, durante el pequeño lapso de tiempo que duro el desayuno entre las tres, Tokaku vio reflejado en el rostro de Haru lo que pensaba que era el cariño de una madre a su hija.

…

Pasadas unas horas la pareja se dio cuenta de algo de vital importancia; ahora que una tercera persona había llegado al departamento ¿en donde se supone que iba a dormir? Por fortuna la residencia tiene una habitación extra que a veces Tokaku usaba para guardar cosas que podrían serle útiles para el trabajo, pero también podía encontrarles algún lugar en el garaje así que no había que preocuparse tanto por la habitación, el verdadero problema era la comodidad de la niña. Y fue así, luego de una discusión entre dejar que Rin durmiera con ellas o no, se decidió que llegaría un momento en que ella crecería, necesitaría un lugar donde ella pudiese adaptarse a gusto y saber apreciar la privacidad, cosa que a su vez llevo a la "peculiar familia" a comprar todo lo necesario.

Gracias a los aceptables salarios que Kaiba le ofrecía a su agente por las misiones, más la herencia que había dejado la familia Azuma, el dinero no era problema. Lo difícil era que Haru se decidiera entre tonos claros u opacos para el color de las paredes.

-Haru, tenemos media aquí y Rin no deja de moverse ¿Puedes decidirte ya?

-No me tardaría tanto si Tokaku-san tuviese la consideración de ayudarme a elegir un color— Dice Ichinose, un poco molesta por la escaza comprensión de su novia ¿¡Que esa mujer no sabía que estaba pasando por una crisis!?

-¿Tan importante es, es serio?— Pregunta Azuma con un digno semblante de absurdez pura.

-¡Por supuesto que es importante! Rin debe crecer en un ambiente apropiado para su edad, de lo contrario crecerá siendo amargada, seria y fría… Sin ofender, amor.

-¿¡Eh!?— Como si hubiese entendido la conversación, el pequeño demonio comenzó a carcajearse desde el asiento del coche de mercado puesto que la expresión de la peli azul le había parecido graciosa— Tú dedícate a hacer burbujas de baba.

Ante ello, Haru no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risilla.

-¿Por qué no la llevas a dar un paseo? Así pueden conocerse mejor, yo estaré aquí unos momentos más.

-No pienso dejarte sola y rodeada de gente desconocida.

-Voy a estar bien. A veces te preocupas demasiado— Despacio, Haru se acerca a la mujer más alta para frotar con suavidad sus hombros y, a continuación, le regala también un beso en la mejilla— Anda, ve.

¿Qué clase de monstruo sería capaz de negarse a esos ojitos brillantes?

Aprovechando el momento, Tokaku tomo la mano de su chica y la llevo a sus labios plantando ahí un beso cual respetuoso caballero.

-Como quieras, mi dama.

E Ichinose por supuesto que no pudo evitar que sus mejillas ardieran al rojo vivo; la condenada de su novia podía ser jodidamente sexy si se lo proponía.

-Regreso enseguida.

Sin más preámbulos, Tokaku empujo el carrito hacia adelante en una dirección cualquiera mientras que, sin darse cuenta, la niña sentada en el asiento para bebes asomaba su cabecita por un lado del brazo de la asesina mirando a Haru, quien con un gesto de manos y una sonrisa le dijo adiós; Rin respondió el gesto devolviéndole la sonrisa a quien ya consideraba su madre.

**¡Hola!**

**Muy bien, entiendo que quieran usar esos tridentes y antorchas contra mi, pero tengo una hermosa excusa para ustedes *música epica de suspenso*: la escuela. (¡AY, COMO ODIO A LA MALNACIDA!) Perdónenme, pero eh tenido muchos proyectos y tareas que mis "amados profesores" han tenido la consideración de dejarme a mi y a mis compañeros de clase. Ademas me ha faltado inspiración, tengo un pequeño bloqueo de escritor y lamento si el capitulo fue corto para la barbaridad de tiempo que me tarde en subirlo... Uff.**

**¡En fin! Cualquier critica o comentario es bienvenido y por cierto seria hermoso que me ayudaran con algunas escenas graciosas entre Tokaku y Rin ¡Los quiero, y me largo a ver YellowMellow! Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**P.D- Por cierto, en el capitulo pasado cometi un error al decir que Haru podia amamantar a Rin. A mi también me daba la impresión, pero como quería que la escena fuese graciosa dije: "Ay, a la mierda. Lo pongo" Perdonad mi ignorancia ignorante. ¡SOY IMBECIL, LO SE!**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Vida nueva.**

**Capitulo 8**

Luego de cuatro horas completas de habérsela pasado limpiando y arreglando el nuevo cuarto de Rin, Azuma Tokaku por fin pudo darse el placentero lujo de desplomarse a lo bestia sobre el sofá de su sala, lo cual fue como alcanzar el cielo por unos segundos al dejar descansar su espalda. Le había tocado hacer el trabajo más pesado como consecuencia de tener una mejor resistencia física que la de su novia y, como ya se lo esperaba, hizo una infinidad de viajes épicos de la habitación –que por si no fuera ya demasiado martirio, estaba en el segundo piso— al garaje fuera del departamento. Había cargado cajas repletas de polvo, informes de misiones, fotografías, documentos que para su mala suerte no podía tirar; en fin, todo era un polvoriento desastre. A Tokaku nunca le había importado el desorden de esa habitación, al fin y al cabo solo la utilizaba para hacer espacio en los demás rincones de la casa y porque no quería tener sus cajones llenos de documentos del sindicato.

Al cabo de una hora de verse obligada a bajar y subir escalones tuvo que regresar para ayudarle a Ichinose a terminar de limpiar el cuarto, que por cierto estaba hecho una mierda de polvo y telarañas por todas partes, fue algo gracioso porque en una de esas Haru se encontró con una araña de considerable tamaño y por poco se quema todo… larga historia. Rin se había quedado dormida durante toda la tarde, cosa que fue un golpe de suerte para ambas porque de lo contrario el pequeño demonio se las habría arreglado para tirar a Tokaku de las escaleras. Ya al cabo de que pasaran unos minutos de descanso y con todo limpio comenzaron a pintar –al final Haru se había decidido por un color blanco— con el piso forrado en papel periódico viejo para evitar mancharlo. Al final tardaron como dos horas en terminar de arreglar todo y por fin pudieron descansar un poco, ya nada más faltaba meter los nuevos muebles pero eso sería otro día.

Haru había decidido darse un baño para no sentirse tan sucia luego de la épica misión limpieza que acababa de realizar, mientras que Tokaku aprovechaba para descansar un poco antes de también meterse a duchar. Sus desarrollados sentidos de asesina le permitían escuchar el constante caer del agua de la regadera que corría con la suerte de deslizarse por el cuerpo desnudo de su dama –aunque eso ya lo podría compensar después— y eso la llevo a pensar que tenía rato ya que no tenía un "momento a solas" con ella. Una picara sonrisa apareció en su rostro y de repente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, el cansancio le estaba haciendo demasiado efecto a parte que la comodidad del sofá junto con su mente divagando en otros mundos no era la mejor combinación si se quería estar alerta.

Justo en ese momento se escucho abrir la puerta del baño.

-Tokaku, ya puedes usar la ducha si quieres— Decía Ichinose en lo que salía del baño con una toalla enrollándole el pelo, sin embargo no recibió ninguna respuesta de la asesina— ¿Tokaku?

Intrigada por el repentino silencio de su novia, Haru se dirigió al sofá donde la vio tumbarse antes de meterse al baño y ahí encontró a su amada peli azul que, sin darse cuenta, se había quedado dormida. El panorama le pareció adorable, pocas eran las veces en las que podía ver a su pareja dormir ya que esta tenía la manía de siempre despertarse temprano, algo que pensaba que era considerablemente admirable porque con suerte ella podía reunir fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Se acerco más para sentarse sobre sus rodillas frente a Tokaku, quien a pesar de tener unos sentidos siempre alertas, no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que sintió la suave presión de los labios contra los suyos. La peli azul entre abrió los ojos y nada más darse cuenta de que su adorada reina la había tomado por sorpresa no dudo en corresponder la acción moviendo sus labios a un ritmo lento.

-¿Estas muy cansada?— Pregunta la pelirroja una vez terminado el beso.

-No, solo necesito reposar un poco la espalda y estaré lista. Trabajamos mucho hoy, ¿no?

-¡Sí, pero estoy segura de que a Rin le encantara su nuevo cuarto!— Dijo con un notable tono de emoción en su voz.

-¿Tú crees?— Haru asintió enérgicamente— Aun es una masilla con pies, no debe de tener idea de lo que es tener un cuarto propio.

-Deja que crezca un poco y ya verás que sabrá apreciarlo. Sé que todavía no tiene mucha consciencia, pero en poco tiempo se acostumbrara a todo.

-Sigo pensando en que se siente mejor contigo que conmigo.

-Tokaku-san, eso no es verdad. Rin te quiere.

-Claro, como a ti no te tira cosas a la cara.

-Oh, vamos, solo es su forma de demostrar aprecio.

-Pues vaya manera más extravagante de hacerlo— Haru no pudo evitar que le hiciera gracia el comentario, de repente parecía que a su novia de verdad le importaba el rumbo que estaba llevando la relación con su hija; un avance bastante notable, por lo que veía.

-Sabes, Tokaku-san, pienso que tú y Rin tienen más en común de lo que crees— Azuma arqueo una ceja, no le quedaba muy claro qué quería decir Haru— Ya sabes,… quiero decir que ambas tienen su propia manera de demostrarse afecto; como tu conmigo, cuando estábamos en Myojo, en la Clase Negra, ¿recuerdas?

-Esa es una pésima comparación, esto no se parece para nada a los acontecimientos de Myojo.

-Haru no está pidiendo que recuerdes eso, Haru quiere que pienses más que nada en nosotras en aquel entonces, tú forma de ser conmigo.

-Fui muy ingrata, ¿no? Al final no pude… Bueno, ya sabes.

Haru niega con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Le causaba ternura como alguien tan fría y calculadora como lo era Tokaku podía llegar a ser tan cabeza hueca.

-Haru tampoco está pidiendo que pienses en eso.

Tokaku, ya un poco desesperada por no poder llegar una conclusión, soltó un bufido y miro a su novia como diciéndole que ya no la hiciera armar más rompecabezas, desde hace cinco años le había cogido una especie de desprecio a cualquier tipo de acertijos reflexivos. Ichinose se da cuenta de ello y se ve obligada a rendirse a tener que hacerle ver la luz no sin antes darle un ligero zape en la cabeza a ver si así dejaba de ser tan cabeza hueca. Pero a la asesina, en lugar de quejarse, le hizo un poco de gracia ver a su dama indignada por algo que simplemente no le cuadraba.

-Me refiero a cuando juraste que serias mi protector, cuando dijiste que me ayudarías a graduarme de la Clase Negra y la forma en la que lo cumpliste, porque lo hiciste. Al principio eras muy distante, muy fría y seria, pero… tu misma me lo dijiste un día, me tomaste cariño y por eso estabas tan centrada en protegerme, esa era tu manera de demostrarme lo que no podías decir con palabras. Pienso que es algo parecido con Rin, pero como ella no es más que un bebé sus acciones son de acuerdo a su edad.

-Ya veo… Entonces solo debo dejar que las cosas transcurran a su manera, no puedo hacer nada por un tiempo.

-Las cosas se pondrán mejor, Tokaku, ya lo veras.

-Ojala tengas razón, Haru.

Un segundo después se escucho un llanto proveniente del piso de arriba que solo podía significar una cosa. Guiada por sus recién adquiridos instintos Haru se levanto para subir las escaleras en dirección al cuarto con la intención de atender a la niña mientras Tokaku pensaba en la forma en que se desarrollaría la relación con su hija, pero Haru tenía razón, Rin todavía ni tenía consciencia de su vida e intentar hacerla reaccionar con palabras seria un intento inútil. Inclinó su torso hacía adelante para sentarse bien y un minuto después escucho los pasos de su pareja bajando las escaleras con una inquieta bola de carne y hueso curioseando por toda la casa con la mirada.

Analizo cada uno de los movimientos del cuerpo de su pareja al bajar por las escaleras poniéndole especial atención a su constante insistir por tratar de hablarle a niña, el tono de su voz al hacerlo, la hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro, su mirada lanzando aquel brillo tan especial que en ocasiones tenía el privilegio de verle cuando algo la emocionaba. Haru sonreía cuando estaba con Rin, una sonrisa muy parecida a la que usaba cuando compartían momentos juntas o la alegría que le daba cuando la veía llegar de una misión con ese constante miedo de que le hubiese pasado algo, que a Tokaku le daba igual morir mientras Haru estuviese bien, pero tampoco podría perdonarse abandonarla para siempre en un mundo plagado de escorias como Inferno, menos ahora que Rin había llegado a su vida. Si bien solo tenía uno o dos días de conocer a la pequeña monstruillo ya le había quedado claro que ahora formaría parte de su familia lo que por consiguiente acarreaba a velar tanto por su seguridad como por la de Haru.

Concentrándose una vez más en sus dos chicas a Tokaku de repente se le vino a la mente la imagen de su difunta madre y tía en el rostro de su novia. Jamás tuvo el placer de conocer en persona a su madre hasta aquel día en que casi muere al caer de un puente durante la pelea con Isuke Inukai, pero si a su tía por un corto tiempo, y de las pocas memorias que han sobrevivido al pasar del tiempo en su mente, destacan los pocos momentos en que Azuma Mako intento enseñarle el verdadero significado de la familia, del amor, el respeto y la comprensión que evitarían que se convirtiera en una persona de corazón frio, enseñanzas que por más que lo intentara siempre era interrumpida por su autoritaria abuela, quien no quería que la "desgracia de los Azuma" tuviese demasiado contacto con su sobrina.

-Oye Tokaku, Haru quisiera darle un baño a Rin, pero estoy un poco cansada y me gustaría tomar una siesta— Eso hizo que la asesina entrara en pánico.

-¿Qué dices, Haru?— Pregunto con un ligero toque inquietud.

-¿Podrías darle un baño a Rin, por favor? — Pregunta y Tokaku casi está deseando que se trate de una broma.

…

Y ahí estaba ella, sin escape alguno, contra la espalda y la pared en un callejón sin salida –que no era otra cosa más que el baño—, sin ninguna otra alma que la acompañara en su calvario. Ahí, de rodillas frente a una bañera llena de agua con burbujas, un patito de goma y un barquillo de juguete, la gran Azuma Tokaku supo que se avecinaba la hora de su juicio final porque debía sumar también que sentada dentro de esa bañera estaba la temida Rin. Hasta el momento todo parecía estar en orden, hacían tan solo unos minutos que su cansada novia había subido a la habitación luego de haberle enseñado como bañar y cambiar a la niña sin morir en el intento, porque la pobre bien sabía que si dejaba a su peli azul a la suerte en lugar de que la casa terminara quemada seria inundada.

Azuma reunió valor, cogió aire y estuvo a punto de rebajarse a rezarle a todas las deidades existentes solo para no sentirse tan abandonada en aquella mini aventura que le aguardaba; ya luego se las arreglaría con Haru ¿¡A quien se le ocurre dejar que una asesina sin experiencia alguna bañe a una criatura!? ¿O es que acaso el concepto de asesino todavía no quedaba claro?

Sin embargo, viéndolo en el buen sentido, no podía ser tan difícil… ¿o sí?

-Bueno pequeña Rin, es ahora o nunca.

Pero en cuanto se dispuso a tomar un poco de agua para lavarle el pelo, una húmeda explosión salpico contra la cara de Tokaku, quien lejos de haberse alterado solo cruzo miradas con la niña buscando una razón lógica por la cual se hubiese merecido aquello.

-Mira, por más que Haru diga que en el fondo me quieres no voy a aceptar que una enana tenga el placer de humillarme.

Valiéndole un pepino bien verde, Rin tomo su patito de hule y lo lanzo contra la frente de Tokaku solo para disfrutar como el juguetillo de goma, por la magia de la gravedad y la reacción, regresaba a la bañera para seguir flotando en el agua. Rin reía y aplaudía con torpeza, y por su parte a la asesina le hacía algo de gracia ver como algo tan sencillo como el efecto de acción-reacción podía convertirse en algo fascinante para una mente infantil.

-Oye, dejare que me lances tu cosa de goma a la cara cuantas veces quieras si prometes portarte bien, ¿vale?

Su respuesta no fue otra cosa más que el chillido del juguete luego de estrellarse una vez más contra su frente.

Lo siguiente consistió en una serie de escenas y eventos un tanto… singulares.

-¡Rin, por favor, coopera un poco!— Decía una alterada Tokaku durante sus fallidos intentos por lavarle el cabello a la niña, pero es que por más que lo intentara la pequeña demonio simplemente no quería poner su granito de arena.

Llevaba alrededor de diez minutos intentando quitarle el jabón de la cabeza porque para su suerte la mente de la pequeña había entrado en un mundo alejado de la realidad en el que un pato de hule y un barquito de juguete eran los personajes principales. La criaturilla se dedicaba a liarla en la bañera, Tokaku ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que su ropa había terminado empapada y las paredes del baño todas enjabonadas gracias a la vigorosa imaginación de la pequeña Rin, que por si fuera poco seguía representando a Moby Dick salpicando agua por todos lados empapando de nueva cuenta a la pobre muchacha, quien parecía haberse metido a bañar con la ropa puesta.

-Me va a dar neumonía por tu culpa.

Y Rin, en todo el esplendor de su inocencia, nada más se limito a descojonarse de la risa al ver a la asesina en una posición tan indigna. Esta, aprovechando que la niña estaba distraída, no dudo en tomar la bandeja con agua para echársela encima con la noble intención de quitarle el jabón del pelo, sin embargo la pequeña ingrata malagradecida comenzó a patalear y a chapotear agua con jabón por todo el baño para desgracia de Tokaku que se vería obligada a limpiarlo –por que por supuesto, Haru ni de coña iba a ayudarle en eso—.

-¡Rin, Rin por favor cálmate!— Gritaba Tokaku al tiempo en que intentaba utilizar sus manos para controlar los brazos de la niña, que en cuanto sintió el contacto de piel ajena contra la suya se altero más y la verdad es que de repente todo se convirtió en un calvario para la pobre Tokaku.

Lo siguiente fue muy gracioso, pues cuando Azuma hizo el intento de sacarla de la bañera para por fin cambiarla la niña jalo su mano y, a causa de que el piso estaba resbaloso por tanta agua esparcida, Tokaku fue a parar con Rin en la bañera haciendo más desmadre del que de por sí ya había. Un par de segundos después la muchacha se inclino en la bañera sobándose la cabeza a causa de un golpe que se dio contra la pared con el patito de hule sobre su cabeza.

Con los pensamientos algo aturdidos, la peli azul se percato que los curiosos ojos de su hija estaban fijos sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué me ves?

En un inesperado movimiento, Rin termino lanzándole el barquillo de juguete a la cabeza logrando tumbar al patito de hule. Tokaku lanzo un suspiro.

-Se acabo. Suficiente baños por hoy.

Y como cereza en el pastel, al intentar levantarse de la bañera —con el trasero completamente mojado— agarrándose de la cortina del baño, esta se vino abajo con todo y soporte contra el costado de la cara de Tokaku, que al ser tomada por sorpresa volvió a terminar en al agua acompañada de la cortina mientras que la ingrata de Rin se descojonaba de la gracia al ver sufrir a su otra madre.

Que humillación para un asesino de su clase.

**¡He vuelto! –No estaba muerta, para los que pensaban que si—**

**Mil perdones si el capitulo quedo cortito, pero es lo que hay luego de haber sufrido una semana completa de exámenes salidos del culo del diablo solo para enterarte que reprobaste el de Quimica… #PutaVidaTehTeh. Un par de comentarios, criticas –o los que se les dé la descojonada gana poner— me consolaría en estos momentos. Muchas gracias por leer el capitulo, personita que se molesta en leer las letras en negrita al final. Nos vemos en el próximo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**P.D- Gracias por haberme sugerido las escenas. ¡Os amo!**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Vida Nueva**

**Capitulo 9**

Era la mañana del miércoles. A falta de un decente despertador y que aún le quedaban algunos días de "vacaciones", Tokaku podía darse el pequeño lujo de levantarse un poco más tarde para ir a correr –claro, si es que despertar a las siete y media de la mañana se puede considerar levantarse tarde— haciendo el mínimo ruido para evitar despertar al demonio que ella sola se había condenado a cuidar. Tenía la certeza de que Haru ya estaría despierta cuando regresara al departamento y, cómo no, también se encontraría ahí con la pequeña Rin ya con un plan malévolo listo para ponerlo en marcha nada más la viera cruzar la puerta.

El día de ayer fue todo un calvario para Tokaku, pues aparte de tener que limpiar y remover las cosas inservibles del cuarto adicional también experimento un "agradable" tiempo de madre e hija en el baño, mismo que se vio obligada a limpiar por razones un tanto singulares. Nada más de acordarse Tokaku pensó en qué hubiese sido de ella si Haru no hubiera escuchado el golpe que se pego con la cortina del baño; probablemente estuviese viviendo en la misma casa que Kaiba y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que su novia e hija se dejaran influenciar por una alimaña tan rara como lo era el sujeto de las gafas.

Prefería mil veces vivir en una caja debajo de un puente antes de tener que convivir con ese ingrato –el orgullo ante todo—.

Al cabo de media hora de ejercicio la asesina regreso al departamento donde efectivamente encontró a su amada y a Rin despiertas jugando en el sofá de la sala. Haru escucho el sonido de la perilla de la puerta abrirse y sonrió cuando vio que parada debajo de esta estaba Tokaku mirándolas a ambas con su misma mirada inexpresiva de siempre, pero con una ligera sonrisa añadida.

-¡Buenos días, Tokaku-san!— Saludo la sonriente muchacha, dándole la bienvenida a su pareja— Sigues levantándote muy temprano.

-Tenía que ir a correr— Dijo mientras se sentaba a un costado de ella— ¿Cómo amanecio la cosa?

-Con hambre, ¡y no es una cosa! Haru acaba de darle un poco de leche y ya está más tranquila, es una buena chica.

-Sí, claro— Respondió con absoluto sarcasmo en la voz. Ichinose sonrió a sabiendas que la forma de llevarse entre su pareja y su hija aun debía mejorar.

-Ayer en la noche no lloro. Es una buena señal, ¿no? Rin parece ya estar acostumbrada a nosotras, ¡y eso me alegra!— Exclamo la chica con una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

La asesina, por su parte, no dijo nada, la verdad no creía que la niña se hubiese acostumbrado tan rápido a todo siendo apenas hace unos días en que ocurrió el incidente, pero quería abstenerse de destruir las esperanzas de su dama; y si ya lo hizo Haru claramente le llevaba mucha ventaja en cuanto a relacionarse con el monstruillo. Siendo tan pequeña y de haber conocido antes a sus verdaderos padres a Rin aún le debían quedar grabados los rostros de los Nagato y debía creer que solo la habían dejado por un tiempo a cargo de una pareja extraña, en un departamento extraño dentro de una ciudad desconocida y que pronto volverían por ella. Le daba hasta lastima pensar en eso. Una niña de esa edad no debería sufrir la ausencia ni de su padre ni de su madre, pero Tokaku no era quien para dar su opinión sobre ese tema cuando ella misma había crecido bajo los cuidados de su tirana abuela y de su bondadosa tía, a quien casi ni veía por mandato de la primera.

Una historia muy parecida, pensó, pero por lo menos Rin si terminaría creciendo a lado de una familia y no en una academia para asesinos junto a un profesor idiota.

-Debe de haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que despertaste ¿Tienes hambre?— Preguntó Haru.

Azuma asintió, tenía rato que quería comer algo, pero debía acabar su sesión de ejercicios primero y su organismo comenzaba a exigirle alimento con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Preparare algo, cuida a Rin mientras tanto— Eso último ya no le gusto.

-P-pero Haru…

-Sin peros, Tokaku-san. Rin y tú necesitan convivencia urgentemente— Y así sin más, su novia le entrego en brazos a la masilla con pies anunciando que se acercaba nuevamente la hora de la batalla.

-Haru, en serio, no creo que sea la mejor idea. Mira cómo se va a poner.

Sin embargo, en lugar de haber hecho su típico berrinche mezclado con pataletas, intentos de mordidas, jalones de pelo y movimientos épicos de manos, simplemente se quedo quieta sentada en el regazo de Tokaku, quien miraba a la niña sin creerse que por primera vez Rin no intentara sacarle los ojos con las manos. Haru, por su parte, espero a que pasara algo que confirmara lo que decía su novia, pero lo único que veía era la tierna imagen de una buena niña junto a su madre, cosa que Tokaku no se estaba creyendo por más ridículamente bien actuada que estuviese la escena ¡Pequeño demonio! ¿¡Como osa dejarla en ridículo frente a la mujer que ama!?

-Haru no ve ningún problema, Tokaku-san.

-¡Pero es en serio! La pequeña alimaña esta fingiendo, te lo juro.

-Exageras, amor— Dijo la pelirroja antes de darle un beso rápido en la mejilla— Intenta cuidarla mientras cocino.

-H-Haru, yo…

-Juega con ella, así puedes entretenerla un rato— Dijo la joven dirigiéndose directamente hacia la cocina, sin molestarse en mirar atrás, dejando a una desamparada Tokaku a su suerte… otra vez.

Azuma suspiro, fatigada, y justo cuando estaba empezando a creer que las cosas ya no iban a marchar tan fatales cuando miro abajo se llevo la grata sorpresa de que el bultillo con manos y pies que había estado en sus piernas hace apenas dos segundos, por arte de magia había desaparecido de ahí. Ahí a la pobre muchacha no le quedo de otra más que aceptar que el juego acababa de dar por comenzado y, sin más, se puso a buscar a Rin por toda la sala antes de que Haru se diera cuenta del intento fallido de persona al que tenía por novia –si todavía le costaba creer que llevaran cinco años de relación—. Busco por todos lados, pero es que Rin tenía complejo de araña ninja, no la encontraba por ningún lado y la asesina se temía que pudiera hacerse daño con algún objeto filoso que anduviese por ahí.

De repente, gracias a su desarrollado oído como asesino, escucho algo caer en el segundo piso.

-¿Pero cómo demonios subió hasta allá tan rápido?

Se apresuro a subir, por si se hubiese hecho daño con algo, aunque el monstruillo había resultado más listo de lo que ella pensaba, y cuando entro a la habitación donde dormían Haru y ella, que era de donde provenía el ruido, casi le da un infarto cuando vio a Rin sentada en el piso cargando en sus pequeñas manitas una de las pistolas que usaba para trabajar.

-¡Rin!— Exclamo histerica la peli azul para después correr casi instantáneamente a donde la niña para quitarle el arma, a la que agradecía haber dejado con el seguro puesto, de lo contrario hubiese sido otra cosa más por la cual Tokaku tendría que vivir acojonada— Hey, con esto no se juega. Es peligroso, Rin, puedes hacerte daño.

Pero como todo niño que al encontrar un objeto diferente considera un juguete nuevo, la pequeña ahora si comenzó a moverse mucho en los brazos de la peli azul, quien hacía lo que podía para alejar el arma de ella, cosa que solo pudo solucionar dejando la pistola en el cajón en donde acostumbraba a guardarla, junto con algunos cuchillos y municiones. El infante claramente había acabado enojada y como rebelión ante la imposición que significaba para ella no poder jugar con lo que ella quería recurrió a lo tradicional: jalones de pelo épicos marca Rin.

-¡No empieces, pequeño demonio!

Exclamaba Azuma mientras estiraba sus brazos en un vano intento por sacarse al infante de encima, sin embargo la ingratilla estaba más activa que de costumbre y, cual gato asustado, comenzó a aruñar y golpear los brazos de la peli azul, quien tenía que alejar el rostro para no sufrir daños mayores.

-Rin, por amor a tu madre, ¡estate quieta!— Tales eran los movimientos de la pequeña que sin darse cuenta la chica tuvo que moverse sobre sus pasos en su intento de controlar la situación, pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba yendo hacía las escaleras— ¡Deja de jalarme el pelo!... ¡En los ojos no, joder!

Justo un segundo después la peli azul sintió un repentino vacio al intentar tocar el suelo y su cuerpo fue atraído hacia atrás por la condenada fuerza de gravedad.

-Oh, mierda…

Fue hasta ese instante en que la asesina se dio cuenta que en todo ese tiempo se había dirigido de espaldas hacía las escaleras y por estar concentrada en el peligroso gato que tenía en las manos no se dio cuenta en donde pisaba. Apenas le dio tiempo para atraer a la niña contra su pecho y protegerle la cabeza y la espalda con las manos para evitar que se hiciese daño, mientras tanto la Azuma se vio obligada a hacerse pasar por una especie de trineo humano cayendo escalón por escalón, hasta que su cuerpo rodo hasta la planta baja. Lo que fue un susto para ella, para Rin fue más bien una divertida experiencia y ahora se encontraba sentada sobre su torso riéndose de su desgracia, con una Tokaku claramente indignada.

-Esta niña va a terminar matándome— Murmuro desde su posición mirando al techo.

-¡Tokaku-san, el desayuno ya está listo!— Oyó decir a su amada desde la cocina.

-Voy en un segundo, Haru.

Se las ingenio para cargar a Rin hasta la cocina, aunque sus intentos no rindieron los mejores frutos ya que cargar a un crío como si fuese una maleta por segunda vez no era la mejor de las formas.

-Aquí estamos— Anuncio la peli azul una vez que entraron a la cocina.

-Oh, pueden tomar as~… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Tokaku!?— Se escandalizo la muchacha nada más ver la insensata forma en que la asesina cargaba a la niña… otra vez.

-Creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes.

-Sí, pero no aprendiste nada; así no se carga a un bebé, Tokaku. Anda, dámela— Y con todo el gusto del mundo la asesina le cedió a su pareja al bulto con patas, así por lo menos podría desayunar a gusto.

-No veo la diferencia. No puede caminar y yo le estoy haciendo un favor, debería de agradecerme y no hacer todo lo posible por sacarme un ojo.

-No le gusta que la carguen así, entiéndelo— Sin embargo, la Azuma solo suspiro y se sentó en la mesa casi al mismo tiempo que Haru, quien rodo los ojos mirando a su novia como si ya de plano no tuviese arreglo, no obstante consideraba su actitud un tanto graciosa.

Desayunaron tranquilamente durante unos diez minutos, pues antes de acabar su comida el celular de Tokaku vibro dentro de su pantalón. Reviso el número y del otro lado de la mesa Haru supo, por la sola mirada de repulsión que hizo al ver la pantalla, que se trataba de Kaiba.

-Lo siento Haru, debo contestar— Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-No hay problema, Tokaku.

La asesina salió de la cocina para después subir las escaleras encaminándose al segundo piso, donde pretendía tener una conversación con su antiguo profesor para procurar no asustar a Haru o a Rin en caso de que la conversación terminara transformándose en una pelea verbal más entre ella y él. No podía evitarlo, el bastardo la aturdía hasta llegar al punto en que no podía verlo ni en pintura.

Pulso la tecla para contestar una vez que estuvo en su habitación y casi al momento pudo escuchar la despreciable voz del albino al otro lado de la línea.

-_¡Hey, Tokaku! Me da gusto saber que eres capaz de contestar a mis llamadas. El edificio se ha sentido un poco solo sin ti dándoles rutina de entrenamiento a los nuevos agentes, ¿sabes?_— Se escucho su risa— _¿Cómo va todo con la familia?_

-Ve al grano de una vez, Kaiba, si no quieres que cuelgue en este mismo instante.

-_Oh, pero que modales mas ingratos de tu parte ¿Es que no has aprendido nada de tu querido sensei?_— Tokaku bufo. No llevaba ni veinte segundos de conversación y ya la estaba fastidiando.

-¿Qué quieres?

-_Solo quería compartir una información interesante contigo, recién salida del horno ¿Quieres escuchar? Es sobre Inferno y los Nagato._

Bien, por primera vez Kaiba decía algo que en verdad resultaba relevante.

-Te escucho.

-_Sabía que esta vez no me mandarías a la mierda. Escucha con atención, Azuma; resulta que por lo visto la pareja de espías que tú mataste resultaron ser más interesantes de lo que nosotros pensábamos_— Al fondo se escucho algo caer en el escritorio, y cualquiera que conociera lo suficiente a Kaiba sabría que se trataba de un par de dados— _Seguro tienes curiosidad de saber por qué, ¿no es así?_

-Sin rodeos, maldita sea ¿¡Quieres dejar de ponerme acertijos por una vez en la vida!?

-_Esto no es un acertijo ni mucho menos, tan solo quiero agregar un poco de dramatismo_— Se escuchan caer otra vez los dados— _Sabes a la perfección que Inferno es un sindicato que no perdona a nadie, son muy estrictos en cuanto a protocolos y entrenamientos, pero entre los sindicatos son más famosos por ser vengativos y rencorosos, pero justos. Son caprichudos, no permiten derrotas ni bajas en su agencia, mucho menos si esa baja fue causada por la competencia._

-¡La información, Kaiba, la información! ¿¡Para qué demonios me llamaste!?

-_Voy para allá, no te desesperes. Como decía, la muerte de la pareja Nagato significo una declaración de guerra a nuestro sindicato, por parte de Inferno, claro está_— Eso último hizo que el pulso de Tokaku se alterara— _Esto no sería tan malo si involucrara a los jefes de alto rango o a toda la empresa, pero como ya te había dicho, Inferno es rencoroso, pero también es justo._

-… ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme, bastardo?— Inquirió la asesina, pues no le estaba gustando nada el rumbo que llevaba esa conversación.

-_Hazme el favor de lavarte las orejas. Inferno sabe que tú mataste a los Nagato y que te llevaste a la niña._

-¿¡Que!? ¡No pudieron…! Es… es imposible que lo hayan averiguado. No había cámaras ni nada que me delatara, además tú mandaste a que se deshicieran de los cuerpos antes de que ellos llegaran.

-_Las grandes pruebas no son necesarias para Inferno, las coincidencias por otra parte si lo son ¿No te parece un poco sospechoso que Akira y Yuto Nagato ya te estuviesen esperando en la sala de su casa, ambos armados y listos?_

-No me jodas, Kaiba— Maldijo pasándose una mano por el rostro, apretando con los dedos su entrecejo— Si me dices que hackearon tu sistema te juro que…

-_¡Bingo! Ahí lo tienes. Si, es un poco bochornoso, pero debo admitir que la gente que trabaja para Inferno en esto son todos unos profesionales. Sabían que responderíamos a su anterior ataque, cuando lograron robarnos información y la usaron para matar a algunos de los nuestros y volvieron a entrar al sistema, pero esta vez al de mi computadora y como ahí tenía los datos de tu siguiente misión alertaron a los Nagato de que alguien de nuestra empresa iría a por ellos. Sabían quien, sabían cuando y donde, pero al final todo se rebajo a una simple advertencia porque,… bueno, tú más que nadie sabe lo que paso._

-Quieren matarme— Murmuro Tokaku en la bocina, dejando recargar su espalda en la pared con los ajos abiertos como platos ante la enorme tensión que se había formado en el ambiente.

-_Precisamente. Creo que también quieren a la hija, a la niña, pero su principal objetivo eres tú. Acabamos de enterarnos, apenas ahora nuestros agentes pudieron entrar en su sistema y descubrimos que también es probable que manden a un agente especial para hacer el trabajo sucio._

-¿¡A quien!?

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente de repente en la línea. Tokaku volvió a escuchar los dados golpear suavemente la madera del escritorio del albino, quien de hecho parecía estarse riendo socarronamente por lo bajo.

-_… ¿Tu a quién crees?_

Y eso no hizo otra cosa más que alterar más los nervios de la Azuma.

-_Quería decirte esto para que estuvieras preparada, no me gustaría perder a una de mis mejores agentes y creo que a ti tampoco te gustaría dejar a Ichinose y a tu hija en mis manos._

-Por nada del mundo permitiría que eso pasara— Afirmo la peli azul con total seguridad. Al fondo de la línea, Kaiba comenzó a reír.

-_¡Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso! Es lo que admiro de ti, Tokaku; siempre firme aun sabiendo que la muerte prematura te espera a la vuelta de la esquina. Incluso me llegaría a sentir hasta mal si me enterara de tu muerte, y ni hablar de la pobre Haru ¡Ay, no quiero ni imaginar la pena de la pobrecilla!_

-¡Con mi mujer no te metas, maldito cabrón!

-_Vale, vale, entiendo. Qué carácter, por dios. En fin, te llamo luego, y estate atenta, esta gente es muy impredecible._

-¡Oye, Kaiba…!

Pero la línea se corto y eso no hizo otra cosa más que aumentar la ira de Azuma, quien de puro coraje y frustración cerro de golpe el teléfono y lo arrojo a la cama, en donde a continuación se sentó mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Estaba desesperada, más que frustrada e incluso asustada. Inferno venía a por ella, pero no era su vida la que le preocupaba, era la de Rin y Haru. No quería que ellas se vieran afectadas por una tontería como esa, menos si era por culpa suya, ya había metido a Haru en muchos problemas como para que al bajar por esas escaleras le saliera con ese cuento. Tendría que ser sutil, decírselo con calma y buscar un lugar seguro para ella y su hija, que a pesar de hacer su trabajo más difícil de lo que de por si era, le había tomado cariño.

Resignada, Azuma Tokaku bajo por las escalera mientras pensaba en la forma correcta de decirle a su novia que un agente de Inferno vendría a matarla a ella y que necesitaba que ella y Rin estuviesen seguras en algún lado. Conociendo a la muchacha probablemente se negaría y decidiría quedarse a su lado, pero eso era algo que Tokaku no podía permitir. Haru ya no tenía por qué sufrir, Haru no tenía por qué pasar por aquello, y lo último que Tokaku quería era ver sufrir a su amada por su culpa.

Entro en silencio a la cocina y se sentó una vez más en la mesa, más seria que de costumbre y bastante tensa, pero el disimulo le iba bien pues parecía que Haru no se había dado cuenta de ello.

-¿Era Kaiba?— La oyó decir. Ella asintió— ¿Qué quería esta vez?

El momento había llegado. La asesina levanto la mirada, contactando con la de su pareja, quien al notar la preocupación en sus ojos borro la sonrisa de su rostro, como preparándose para escuchar la tragedia que se aproximaba.

-Haru– Trago saliva—,… tengo que decirte algo importante.

**¡Y hasta aquí, damas y caballeros! **

**Se que estan en todo su derecho a reclamarme por haberme desaparecido asi de repente, pero entiéndanme, eh estado como loca por aquello de que voy a entrar a preparatoria y necesitaba hacer un monton de papeleo, ir y venir al ciber, hacer tareas, estudiar ¡Ay, joder, no me quiero ni acordar! De veras lo siento, pero como compensación eh hecho este capitulo un poquillo más largo de lo habitual. Dejen sus Reviews, comentarios, criticas u opiniones, recuerden que siempre son bienvenidas y me ayudan a crecer en esto de la escritura. Bueno, ya ven como se esta poniendo la cosa aquí entre Tokaku e Inferno. En fin, gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior, de verdad se agradece, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Un abrazo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitoooo**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Vida Nueva.**

**Capitulo 10.**

Si había algo en todo lo alto y ancho del mundo que detestara más que cualquier otra cosa existente en el Universo, era ver a su hermosa Haru llorar, sobre todo si era por su culpa. No hacía más de cinco minutos que la ultima heredera del clan Azuma se había visto obligada a contarle la devastadora verdad a la muchacha de pelo rosa-rojizo, a quien nada más asimilar todo lo que la asesina le contaba, su sonrisa tan bella desapareció, su respiración pareció alterarse y el brillo de sus ojos se opacó entre las lagrimas que se formaron en estos. A continuación la chica se levanto de golpe de la silla, con Rin en los brazos, y se dirigió corriendo a la sala, Tokaku por supuesto la siguió temiendo que pudiese hacer alguna locura, pero en lugar de eso desde la entrada de la cocina vio como depositaba suavemente a la niña en la suave alfombra que había en medio ofreciéndole una sonaja y al oso de felpa para que se entretuviera un momento, aun con lagrimas atrapadas en los ojos.

Haru entonces se inclino de golpe sobre la alfombra dirigiéndose directamente a la pared más cercana a la puerta de la cocina, donde se encontraba Tokaku recargada mirando la tormentosa escena. La muchacha se quedo estática frente a la asesina alrededor de un minuto sin saber que decirle, haciendo solo contacto visual con sus profundos orbes azules, que a pesar de siempre mantenerse estoicos y fríos, ahora parecían preocupados, empáticos, incluso compasivos. Haru pestañeo y las primeras lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro al tiempo en que hacía una mueca de absoluto sufrimiento. Tokaku no podía soportar eso.

-Haru, yo…— No pudo terminar la frase. De repente sintió como los temblorosos brazos de su chica rodeaban su cuello y escondía su cabeza en algún punto entre su hombro y cuello liberando el enorme nudo de su garganta en forma de sollozos.

-Tokaku… Tokaku… No, por favor, no…— La aludida, incapaz de poder decir algo acorde a la penosa situación, rodeo la cintura de su novia con la intención de corresponder el abrazo con la misma intensidad en un vano intento por tranquilizarla— No es verdad... ¡No es verdad! ¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! No puede ser…

De un segundo a otro, los sollozos de la chica se convirtieron en un verdadero llanto, que para evitar asustar a Rin tuvo que ser ahogado contra el cuerpo de la Azuma, quien se sentía completamente inútil al no poder tranquilizar a su novia en ese estado tan lamentable. Podía sentir las lagrimas de la pobre humedecer su piel y mojar su camisa sintiendo también unos leves golpes que daba contra su pecho como muestra de la frustración que la chica estaba sintiendo. Pocas veces la había visto llorar de esa forma, casos en los que de verdad su amada realmente estaba sufriendo, y este era uno de aquellos momentos en los que no solo era Ichinose quien sufría, Tokaku también lo hacía, pero en un silencio tan sepulcral digno de una piedra.

La peli azul dirigió una de sus manos a la cabeza de Haru para frotársela suavemente en los puntos donde Tokaku sabía, y se había aprendido de memoria, que generalmente la tenían un poco más tranquila. Pareció funcionar, pues poco a poco el llanto fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en los mismos sollozos del principio.

-¿Por qué tú?... ¿Por qué?— Susurraba al mismo tiempo en que se aferraba con fuerza a la camisa de ella intentando contenerse. Pero es que cómo se iba a tranquilizar si la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo la estaban buscando para matar.

-Intenta estar tranquila, Haru, recuerda que Rin esta aquí— Dijo despacio a su oído, pues durante todo el rato en que Haru se había abrazado a ella Rin no les había quitado el ojo de encima y la expresión en su rostro le había dejado más que en claro a Tokaku que toda la tensión en el ambiente la estaba alterando.

-Lo siento, es solo que… no quiero perderte, Tokaku. Haru no sabría que hacer sin ti, así que por favor, no me dejes— Suplico limpiándose las desobedientes lagrimas que no paraban de salir de sus orbes rosáceos.

-Mírame a los ojos— Indico y para evitarle trabajo ella misma se encargo de alzarle suavemente el mentón para hacer contacto visual.

Una destrozada Haru había tomado el lugar que le pertenecía a la chica sonriente y alegre que Azuma había conocido y eso no hizo otra cosa más que hacer que la peli azul se despreciara interiormente por ser en parte la causa de su dolor. Tokaku negó repetidas veces con la cabeza causando confusión en Ichinose, quien ya no sollozaba pero seguía derramando lágrimas.

-Estas definitivamente no te quedan para nada, ¿sabes?

Y para sorpresa de Haru, los caminos húmedos que se habían formado en su rostro a causa de su llanto fueron secados por el suave tacto de los dedos su amada, quien prosiguió quitando también las lagrimas que amenazaban por también salir. A continuación, Azuma dirigió sus dos dedos pulgares a los extremos de los labios de ella y suavemente los alzo de forma que en los labios de Haru se formara una sonrisa que se mantuvo aun después de que la peli azul retirara sus dedos.

-Así está mucho mejor, me gusta tu sonrisa. Escucha Haru, nunca voy a dejar que algo malo te pase a ti o a Rin estando yo viva, ¿entendido?

Ichinose parecía estar dispuesta a decir algo, pero se lo guardo para sí cuando vio que la asesina planeaba seguir hablando.

-Eh~… Sé que esto no lo digo muy seguido y tal vez no lo demuestre tanto como otra gente pero, lo cierto es Haru, que eres… eres… eh…— No estando acostumbrada a decir ese tipo de cosas, Tokaku de repente comenzó a pasar por una crisis verbal que la llevo a decir cosas sin mucho sentido, pero decidida a decirlo de una vez tomo aire y lo soltó—: Lo cierto es que eres la persona más importante de mi vida, eres… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Una asesina como yo no debería tener derecho a estar a lado de una persona como tú, pero yo tengo ese privilegio y… bueno... ya sabes, me haces ser mejor persona y…

Un silencio incomodo de cinco segundos se alzo en el aire, la verdad era que Tokaku se sentía muy idiota diciendo ese tipo de palabras, mal dichas por cierto, pero por lo menos hacía si quiera un mísero intento para expresarse bien. Haru por su parte quería que su novia terminara de decir lo que estaba intentando decirle, hasta que por fin la Azuma, en una probabilidad de un millón a una, lo dijo fuerte y claro:

-…evitas que mi pasado me atormente, me comprendes y nunca te has alejado de mi lado aun sabiendo cómo soy, pudiendo incluso estar con una persona mejor. Es por eso Haru que yo… te amo, ¿ok? ¡Listo, ya lo dije!

Ciertamente la chica de pelo rosa-rojizo no podía salir de su asombro e incredulidad al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de la asesina, que a pensar de llevar más de cinco años de relación juntas nunca había expresado tanto como ahora, y es que la peli azul debió haber hecho un esfuerzo enorme para poder articular todas y cada una de esas palabras; de hecho, un tono rojizo no identificado apareció de pronto en sus mejillas. Feliz, Haru esbozo una sonrisa un poco melancólica al no poder superar todavía la noticia anterior, y si bien no eran las frases más románticas de la historia ni mucho menos ella entendía a Tokaku y se sentía feliz de que por fin esta última expresara, muy a su estilo, el mismo sentimiento.

Dispuesta a terminar con el calvario que significaba para la asesina el silencio que acababa de formarse, Haru río y por fin se decidió a hablar, aun sintiendo en su pecho una terrible presión.

-Yo también te amo, Tokaku. Por eso no quiero que mueras, porque Haru no sabría qué hacer sin ti aquí, menos ahora que tenemos una hija.

-Lo entiendo, tampoco es como si yo lo quisiera, pero son problemas con los que tengo que lidiar.

-¿Pero por que tú? Es demasiado duro para mí pensar que una organización entera quiere matarte.

-Ya te lo había dicho. Inferno quiere venganza por haber asesinado a los Nagato y mandaran a alguien a hacerlo, no sé cuándo ni dónde, pero creo saber a quién enviaran— La preocupación en el rostro de Ichinose creció cuando esta noto la vasta seriedad con la que había dicho eso ultimo— Haru, ¿recuerdas cuando me tuvieron que hospitalizar hace dos años?

A la muchacha eso no le cuadro muy bien, pero vaya que lo recordaba, y lo recordaba bien.

-Sí, me acuerdo— Azuma asintió, era obvio que se acordaría, pero no quería decirle todo de golpe.

-Muy bien. Antes de eso me enviaron a una misión para capturar a un agente de Inferno que le estaba dando problemas a Kaiba ¿Recuerdas a El Gato?

Nada más escuchar ese apodo los ojos de Haru se abrieron como platos. Nunca iba a olvidar ese apodo, por él casi había perdido a su novia hace dos años, y enterarse de que podría volver a aparecer precisamente ahora no hacía otra cosa más que empeorar todo a un nuevo nivel.

-¿Qué pasa con él?— Inquirió nerviosa.

-Pasa que él es el que tiene más probabilidades de que lo envíen a por mí— A la chica se le desencajo la mandíbula cuando escucho eso— Sus jefes debieron de enterarse de lo cerca que estuvo de matar a un descendiente del clan Azuma, Inferno se entera de todo de igual forma, y hay que aceptar que yo me salve de pura suerte, por lo tanto creo que es a quien consideran más capacitado para esto.

Haru estaba en estado de shock. No sabía cómo reaccionar y por pura conmoción su única reacción fue apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Tokaku mientras esta, a sabiendas de que la pobre estaba volviendo a pasar por un momento crítico, la abrazo de nuevo intentando transmitir un poco de la seguridad que ella misma le dijo que le brindó cuando todavía estaban en Myojo.

-Hare todo lo posible por seguir contigo, ¿de acuerdo?— Susurro despacio a su oído. Ella, teniendo el rostro escondido e incapaz de ver a la chica a los ojos simplemente asintió.

Tokaku esbozo una minúscula sonrisa al sentir la respuesta de la pelirroja que no parecía querer apartarse de donde estaba. La asesina miro al frente con intenciones de saber que estaba haciendo su hija, y cuál fue su gran sorpresa cuando vio lo que paso a continuación:

-Haru, mira— Le dijo separándola suavemente de su cuerpo. La aludida se seco algunas lágrimas que había derramado sin querer y prosiguió a mirar al interior de la sala, donde vio algo que la hizo olvidar por diez segundos la tragedia por la que estaban pasando.

Rin, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio mirando la inquietante escena de sus madres, de repente se había puesto en pie tambaleándose torpemente. Tokaku y Haru no salían de su asombro, pero reaccionaron cuando la vieron poner por primera vez un pie delante del otro amenazando con caerse, pero increíblemente fue capaz de dar un segundo, un tercer, un cuarto e incluso un quinto y sexto paso remplazando de golpe la angustia que se había creado en el ambiente por una euforia que hizo a ambas mujeres emocionarse, tanto así que hasta Tokaku se había emocionado.

Su hija estaba dando sus primeros pasos.

Haru se acerco agachándose rápidamente al ver que la pequeña ya estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. En efecto, luego del séptimo paso, el peso de Rin hizo que esta cayera hacía adelante, pero siendo salvada por las manos de su madre, quien llego a tiempo para evitar que se diera un golpe y ahora la tenía en brazos con una sonrisa radiante en la cara al ver que su pequeña niña acababa de hacer un gran hallazgo. A los dos segundos se les unió Tokaku, quien abrazo a su mujer por la espalda rodeando su cintura recargando su barbilla en el hombro de esta para ver a Rin sin dejar de sonreír.

De puro gusto la peli azul le dio un beso fugaz a Haru en la mejilla causando un tenue sonrojo en esta última.

-Pequeña sinvergüenza, y yo pensando que no podías caminar— Dijo a su hija, quien en respuesta jalo un mechón de su cabello, pero sin tanta fuerza a como acostumbraba hacer.

Justo ahí, en medio de la sala, luego de haberse visto obligada a hacer que su novia pasara un mal rato, Azuma Tokaku se dio cuenta de que al final la familia no siempre significaba un problema, como había sucedido en la suya para su desgracia. Miro a las dos chicas que tenía al frente, a su novia –próximamente su futura esposa— y a un pequeño demonio que a pesar de todos los pésimos malos ratos que pasaban juntas la mayoría del tiempo, con eso que acababa de hacer había hecho que se ganara el afecto suficiente para tener una razón por la cual aguantarla en sus momentos de revolución.

Sintió como Haru se apoyo sobre ella y estiro su cuello un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla. En ese momento la Azuma también había tomado otra decisión importante pues ahora que tenía a dos hermosas personas que conformaban su familia definitivamente no se podía dar por vencida. Por algo su apellido seguía siendo tan temido y le haría honores demostrándole a Kaiba y a Inferno que nadie podía con la voluntad de un Azuma.

Estaba decidido, fuese quien fuese su enemigo ella definitivamente no podía morir. Tenía una razón muy importante para seguir viva.

**No, no me morí, tranquilo, y tampoco me olvide del fic.**

**Eh tenido un par de cosas que hacer y por eso no publicaba nada, pero ya me tienen de vuelta, para su desgracia y la desgracia de Fanfiction. ¡En fin! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo que ya se que me quedo un poco corto, ya lo se, pero no quería alargarlo más y que no tuviese sentido. Recuerden que cualquier Review, critica o sugerencia son aceptadas.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan Reviews, en serio, son los mejores. ¡Los quiero mucho, gente! Nos vemos en el próximo. Adios. Cuidense.**

**Riux, Chaitooo**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Vida Nueva.**

**Capitulo 11.**

El tiempo paso un poco más lento de lo normal para la pequeña familia, la situación anterior había dado origen a un pésimo ambiente de tensión entre los tres porque Rin, a pesar de su corta edad, era bastante inteligente para darse cuenta de que había algo que no andaba bien entre sus dos madres.

Haru, por su parte, todavía le estaba costando trabajo aceptar que Tokaku tenía que volver a encontrarse con el mismo asesino que casi la mató hace poco más de dos años. A pesar del tiempo, Ichinose todavía recordaba el horroroso sentimiento de temor que le provoco verla en una cama de hospital, herida, con sueros, obligada a recibir una transfusión de sangre y conectada a varios aparatos infernales que le median el pulso y la ayudaban a respirar. Si bien teniendo en cuenta a lo que ella se dedicaba ya se esperaba el tener que verla con heridas graves o teniendo que ser ingresada a un hospital en caso de emergencias mayores, pero verla bajo amenaza de muerte ya era algo que no podía soportar tan fácil; ya había perdido a su familia una vez, pero perder también a Tokaku sería la más grande de sus desgracias.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de apartarse de esos terribles pensamientos, había entrado al baño para desahogarse ahí un poco más sollozando en silencio sobre el lavabo, no quería que su novia la viera en ese estado y mucho menos parecer débil. Se miro al espejo, sus ojos estaban rojos a causa de las lágrimas al igual que sus mejillas, que a su vez estaban húmedas. Abrió la llave y se lavo la cara borrando cualquier cosa que delatara su pesar, unos momentos después tomo la toalla que estaba a lado y seco su rostro con esta haciéndolo parecer estable, pero con un notorio semblante de tristeza. Bajo la llave del inodoro para darle un poco más de credibilidad a su actuación salió del baño y entro a la sala bajando por las escaleras que comunicaban al segundo piso. Ahí encontró a su pareja conviviendo con Rin, quien intentaba recuperar su oso de felpa mientras que su cruel madre lo apartaba cada vez más de ella a modo de juego, aunque la niña se desespero y a causa de eso tomo la sonaja que tenía a lado y comenzó a darle repetidos golpes cerca de la cara a la peli azul, quien termino cediéndole el oso.

-Pequeño demonio— Le dijo la asesina mientras le revolvía el corto cabello azul oscuro.

Enternecida por la escena, Haru se sentó en el sillón a lado de su pareja abrazando su brazo. Tokaku la miro y Haru le sonrió, dándose el lujo de perderse una vez más dentro de aquel azul tan hipnotizador que tenían los ojos de la asesina.

-¿Te pasa algo?— Haru negó, mintiendo y se dedico a cerrar los ojos y a recostarse sobre el hombro de la Azuma— Mira, parece que alguien tiene sueño.

Ichinose abrió los ojos para inclinarse a ver al otro extremo del acolchonado mueble, donde pudo ver a su pequeña hija dando un bostezo mientras tallaba sus ojitos con sus pequeñas manos.

-La llevare a dormir— Dijo Haru y agarro en brazos a Rin, con todo y oso, con cuidado dirigiéndose al nuevo cuarto de esta.

Deposito a la pequeña dentro de una cuna mecedora, la cual tenía unos colgantes para bebes encima. Haru solo tuvo que mover un poco la cuna y esta automáticamente comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento que resultaba relajante para la niña quien luego de haber admirado los colgantes encima de ella, cayó por los efectos del suave movimiento y se durmió abrazada al muñeco de felpa.

-Duerme bien, pequeña Rin— Dijo para después salir de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí. Dio la vuelta y ahí encontró a Tokaku de pié delante de ella.

-¿Se durmió?— Haru asintió— Ya era hora, tanta energía no es normal para alguien de su edad.

Sin embargo, la otra chica no decía nada, solo se limitaba a mantener con trabajo una sonrisa melancólica, eso sumado a la inestabilidad emocional por la que estaba pasando. La asesina por supuesto que se dio cuenta de ello, conocía demasiado bien a Haru para no percibir que algo andaba mal en ella y sabía perfectamente a qué se debía.

-Hey, tranquila. No dejare que les pase nada, puedes estar bien.

-No me preocupo por eso, me preocupo por ti. Casi te perdí hace dos años, no quiero que algo como eso vuelva a pasar— Dijo casi con la intención de volver a dejarse llorar, pero se contuvo.

-Ciertamente no puedo prometerte que regresare, mis posibilidades son nulas, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo por ti y por Rin.

Haru apretó fuerte la mandíbula, incluso la misma Tokaku estaba diciendo que su muerte era una probable posibilidad. Ella, una Azuma, un asesino elite, la mejor agente que la organización de Kaiba pudiese tener, estaba compitiendo contra la gran posibilidad de morir y las mediocres oportunidades que tenía de salvarse y permanecer a su lado. Claramente a Haru esto le parecía doloroso, insoportable, y sin poder contenerse más, se dejo decir de golpe lo siguiente:

-Yo…, no quiero que lo hagas— Tokaku cerró los ojos, y parecía que iba a decir algo cuando entonces su pareja continúo—: No quiero que te arriesgues a esto, Tokaku. Es tu trabajo, lo entiendo, pero esto ya es demasiado. No quiero pensar en todo lo que puede pasarte, en todo lo que podría salir mal –Repentinamente, los ojos de la chica comenzaron a llenarse nuevamente de lagrimas y sentía una presión molesta dentro de su pecho, pero eso no le impidió seguir hablando—: No entiendo porque tienes que ser tu y no alguien más.

-Eso ya te lo había explicado— Hablo la asesina, quien parecía estar serena, pero el ambiente le resultaba muy incomodo con Haru de nuevo en ese estado.

La aludida, sin hacer caso de las palabras de su pareja, continúo hablando, esta vez tocando un tema un poco más fuerte para la asesina.

-Una vez me dijiste que querías permanecer a mi lado, ¿recuerdas? Cuando dijiste que me protegerías en la Clase Negra, el día en que juraste ser mi protector y me defendiste de todas las asesinas.

-Esa promesa la tuve que romper tiempo después y tú sabes el porqué.

-Sí, pero eso ya no importa. Importa lo que ocurrió después, seguiste a mi lado sin importar todo lo que paso y mantuviste tu juramento, me has cuidado desde entonces e incluso nos convertimos en pareja

Haru no pudo evitar sonreír cuando en su mente se proyecto el momento en que Tokaku intento confesársele formalmente. A la peli azul también se le vino ese recuerdo, pero en lugar de sonreír miro a otro lado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, porque sí, lo intentó y al final todo salió bien, pero su vaga experiencia usando las palabras hizo su intento de confesión digna de la burla de Kaiba en caso de que el cabrón hubiese estado ahí.

-No era necesario mencionar eso— Dijo Tokaku aun mirando a otro punto de la nada.

Haru sonrió melancólicamente, luego prosiguió a tomar suavemente el rostro de la asesina entre sus manos para encontrar sus miradas.

-Me hiciste muy feliz ese día, Tokaku, más de lo que ya me habías hecho— Habló y entonces prosiguió a acercar su rostro al de ella dándole un beso en los labios que sin pensar Azuma también correspondió.

Se mantuvieron así unos momentos hasta que Tokaku decidió profundizar el contacto de sus labios colocando sus manos en la cintura de Haru, quien un segundo después paso sus brazos sobre los hombros de la asesina reposando sus manos en la no muy abundante mata de pelo de tan peculiar color. El cabello de Tokaku no crecía mucho, a la altura de los hombros era lo más largo que lo había visto y luego se lo cortó de la forma en que lo llevaba ahora, mismo estilo, pero casi imperceptiblemente más largo a como acostumbraba a llevarlo. Pero eso a Haru no le importaba, le gustaba así como estaba.

Llego un momento en que sin darse cuenta ambas habían llegado ya a otro nivel sin saberlo y ahora Tokaku estaba besando el cuello de su pareja provocándole al mismo tiempo unos escalofríos que le resultaban placenteros y agradables. Haru no apartaba sus manos del pelo de su novia y cada que sentía una nueva sensación se aferraba a ella restregando su rostro sobre su cabeza agachada disfrutando del placer que estaba comenzando a crecer en su cuerpo. Entonces, en medio de sus perdidos pensamientos, de repente la chica sintió como poco a poco Tokaku la hacía retroceder despacio hacía atrás y sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento. La espalda de Ichinose hizo contacto con lo que ella reconoció como una puerta y antes de que pudiese si quiera decir algo a su pareja, esta aparto su cara de su cuello y continúo con su labor logrando atrapar los labios de ella en un beso apasionado.

-Tokaku…— Se separo de ella un instante para recuperar un poco de aire, sin embargo Tokaku no parecía querer detenerse mucho y volvió a atrapar sus labios con la misma intensidad de antes causando que el cuerpo de Haru se estremeciera y simplemente se resignara a corresponder los movimientos de su pareja— Tokaku…

Ichinose no supo cuando ni como, lo único que supo fue que de repente se encontraba en su habitación, que Tokaku había cerrado de un portazo la puerta una vez dentro y que justo ahora las dos estaban en la cama, con Tokaku encima de ella. Sintió como las manos de su novia acariciaba lentamente su cintura mientras volvía a bajar a su cuello para besarlo, pero esta vez deslizándose hasta su hombro y llegando hasta donde su blusa le permitía revelar su pecho. Ahí Tokaku regreso a la realidad y regreso al rostro de Haru para pegar su frente con la de ella, pero esta acción no hizo otra cosa más que hacer que su deseo por la chica creciera más; verla así, sonrojada, con la respiración un poco agitada y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro la hacía mil veces más hermosa de lo que ya de por si era.

Tokaku sonrió.

-Haru, ¿tu… quieres?— Preguntó. La verdad era que Tokaku deseaba a Haru, quería pasar un momento con ella ahora que sabía que podría no volver a verla y necesitaba expresarle bien cuanto la amaba, y no necesariamente tenía que ser así, pero era más que evidente que el uso de palabras se le daba fatal. Pero aun así necesitaba la aprobación de Haru, no quería obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera.

En respuesta, Ichinose le dio un tierno beso en los labios y prosiguió a mirar aquellos ojos tan profundos que tanto le gustaban mientras le acariciaba la espalda y una de sus mejillas.

-No sé por cuánto tiempo más podremos estar juntas y, por más que quisiera que no pasara, tal vez no nos volveremos a ver… Yo te amo, Tokaku, y quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible a tu lado.

-Pudiste haber dicho sí o no, ¿no crees? ¿Qué tan complicado es?

-¡Tokaku-san!— Se indigno la chica golpeándola con una almohada.

-Era broma, era broma. Tranquila— Dijo retirándole la almohada acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. Tomo camino hacía su oído, y con el tono más tranquilo, relajante y sensual que pudiese tener, le susurro—: Te quiero, Haru.

-Y yo te amo.

Un segundo después ambas unieron sus labios con toda la intensidad del momento y prosiguieron. En menos de dos minutos Tokaku ya tenía a Haru despojada de toda prenda de su cuerpo mientras que la pobre Haru apenas si acababa de terminar de desabrochar la camisa de su pareja. Se amaban, ambas lo hacían, no era la primera vez que demostraban su mutuo sentimiento de amor en la cama, pero en esta ocasión temían que pudiese ser la última, sin embargo sus mentes se apartaron de eso por unos instantes y ahora solo estaban concentradas en la otra.

…

Tokaku despertó en cuanto sus agudos oídos de asesino captaron unos más que familiares sollozos provenientes de la habitación de al lado. Intento ubicarse en el espacio y tiempo en el que se encontraba y se dio cuenta de que estaban por dar las cuatro y media de la tarde y que acompañándola en el otro lado de la cama estaba su amada Haru, desnuda y profundamente dormida con el cuerpo expuesto de la cintura para arriba. Todavía era invierno y en el cuarto hacía frio, por lo que la peli azul tomo un extremo de la manta y la subió hasta la altura de sus hombros para evitar que pescara un resfriado. La admiro unos instantes más dándose cuenta de que en su piel, entre las cicatrices que su cuerpo poseía, todavía podían verse unas cuantas marcas, sobre todo en el cuello, hombros y pechos –sus partes favoritas, claro está—

-Que linda- Murmuro por lo bajo y entonces se dio cuenta de que ella también carecía de prenda alguna y Rin amenazaba con aumentar su llanto. Haru pareció escucharlos y se revolvió un poco en la cama.

-Tokaku, ¿Rin esta…?

-No pasa nada, Haru. Vuelve a dormir, yo me encargo.

Y casi al instante la aludida volvió a cerrar los ojos, enterneciendo a la asesina, a quien la actitud de Haru le parecía tierna. Aparto las sabanas de su cuerpo y se puso los pantalones y la camisa que habían terminados regados en algún punto de la habitación. Salió de la habitación y entro al recién arreglado cuarto de la niña, quien se movía incesante dentro de su cuna mecedora llamando desesperada a quien sea que pudiese escucharla. La chica se acerca a la cuna y en cuanto Rin la ve parece tranquilizarse un poco al ver que alguien por fin le hacía caso, aunque hubiese preferido por mucho más a su otra madre.

-¿Qué pasa, mini demonio? Haru y yo estábamos algo ocupadas.

La niña la miro haciendo pucheros y casi parecía querer volver a llorar, y eso a Tokaku no le gustaba.

-Está bien, entiendo que no te caigo bien, pero no nos queda otra más que acostumbrarnos— Dijo al tiempo en que sacaba a la niña de la cuna y la cargaba de la misma denigrante forma en que acostumbraba a hacerlo— Ven, vamos a ver a tu madre un rato, ¿vale? Ella sabe que hacer contigo.

Rin pareció entender más o menos lo que la mayor quiso decirle y se alegro. Entraron a la habitación llamando la atención de la mujer que hasta entonces había estado durmiendo en la cama, quien nada más escuchar a su hija abrió los ojos y se inclino sobre la cama cubriendo su desnudez con las sabanas y sonrió al ver que su novia se sentaba en la orilla de la cama dejando también sobre esta Rin quien, impaciente, se dirigió gateando entre las sabanas hasta Haru.

-Te la regalo— Dijo la peli azul volviendo a acostarse en la cama.

-Tokaku-san, eres una figura materna bastante peculiar.

-De una vez dime que seré la peor de la historia, ¿no crees?

-Eso no es verdad— Rió la chica pasado una mano por encima de la cabeza de Rin para acariciar el cabello de la asesina— Creo que serás un buen ejemplo para Rin cuando crezca.

-¿Un asesino como ejemplo para una niña? ¿En que estas pensando?

-Sera todavía muy pequeña hasta que renuncies, no tiene por que vivir sabiendo que trabajas para una organización de asesinos.

-¿Eso crees?— Haru asintió, pero se preocupo cuando vio la seriedad con la que su pareja la miraba— No quiero hacerte pensar mal de lo que podría pasar en el futuro, pero si yo sobrevivo y cumplo mi plazo de trabajo hasta renunciar de una u otra forma Rin tendrá que saber la verdad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No somos sus padres, Haru. Se dará cuenta tarde o temprano, pero pensara que es adoptada, y entonces tendré que decirle la verdad. Me odiara, pero es lo correcto.

-Podemos decirle que solo es adoptada. Así no tendrá por que enterarse de nada.

-Sí, podríamos hacerlo, pero preguntara por sus verdaderos padres y no quiero que viva en una mentira, a menos claro que sea necesario.

Haru suspiro y dejo de acariciar la mata de pelo azul por un momento, cosa que llamo la atención de Tokaku puesto que estaba disfrutando mucho del suave contacto. Volteo a verla y se dio cuenta de que se había acercado más hacía ella junto con Rin, quien había quedado justo en medio de las dos. Haru seguía desnuda debajo de las sabanas de la cama y Rin no dejaba de intentar jalar el pelo de Tokaku, quien a cambio se ganaba un par de golpes accidentales en la cara. La asesina detuvo la acción de la niña y acabo por acercarse también subiéndose a Rin encima para poder abrazar a su chica, quien parecía tener una especie de obsesión por abrazarse a su brazo.

-Tokaku, si se diera el caso de que tú no pudieses regresar, ¿qué debería hacer?

La aludida miro a su chica un poco impresionada, pero luego suspiro resignándose a que una pregunta así debía resultar normal y esperada teniendo ella tantas posibilidades de morir.

-No te preocupes, hablare con Kaiba respecto a eso y lo obligare a darte un servicio de seguridad de por vida para Rin y para ti. Ni muerta me permitiría que algo les pasara.

Ichinose no pudo evitar sonreír y, de repente, sintió que la mano de Tokaku se deslizaba con cuidado por su espalda hasta llegar a la parte baja, provocándole un ligero sonrojo que se convirtió en uno colosal cuando escucho lo siguiente:

-Hey Haru, ¿continuamos?

-¡Tokaku!— Exclamo cual tomate la pobre inocente.

**Hao *saludo indio***

**Bien preciosidades de Fanfiction, aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo del fic. Ojala les haya gustado y siéntanse importantes, ustedes acaban de leer el primer intento de lemon fallido que eh hecho en mis cuatro años de existencia aquí en Fanfiction. Es el primero, no sean muy crueles conmigo, por favor, así que… ya bajen las moto cierras, tranquilícense gente.**

**En fin, en fin. Muchisimas gracias de corazón a quienes comentaron en el capitulo anterior, ¡los amo a todos, en serio! Sobre todo ahora que estoy de vacaciones y no tengo escuela ni trabajos que me impidan ser libre. ¡Dejen sus Reviews si quieren continuacion! Recuerden que cualquier comentario, critica o sugerencia es aceptada. Nos vemos la próxima. Adios. ¡Os quiero!**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Vida Nueva.**

**Capitulo 12.**

Al día siguiente, jueves, no ocurrió nada de relativa importancia salvo por un gracioso pequeño incidente que hubo entre Rin, Tokaku y un marcador de color negro. Fue un día tranquilo para la pequeña familia, Haru inclusive había sugerido salir del departamento para que Rin viera el exterior y no se sintiera tan atrapada dentro de las paredes junto con la repentina tensión que se había formado en estas. Decidieron entonces salir al pequeño parque de la ciudad, el mismo donde la pareja se había sentado a ver un atardecer dos o tres días antes de la inesperada llegada de Rin a sus vidas.

Algunas personas que pasaban por ahí parecían sorprendidas, no por verlas a ellas ahí, sino por ver a la pequeña niña que estaba junto a ellas y que juraban nunca haber visto antes, sobre todo algunos agentes de la organización de Tokaku, que vivían por ahí y simulaban ser civiles, que conocían al temido Demonio Azuma y sabían que estaba en una relación –cosa que a muchos todavía les costaba creer— más sin embargo jamás habían visto u oído hablar de la niña.

¿Era su hija acaso? ¿¡El Demonio Azuma tenía una hija!?

El solo pensamiento de eso les parecía algo casi imposible de llegar a creer, pues sabían de sobra que el asesino más importante de Kaiba era casi tan fría como un cubo de hielo, severa y de nervios de acero, por lo que no podían imaginarla teniendo un "momento familiar" decente en el parque de una pequeña ciudad. De hecho Tokaku se había dado cuenta de la presencia de algunos agentes, su olor los delataba, y le pareció divertido ver como la impertinencia de uno que andaba en bicicleta lo hizo chocar contra un bote de basura y caer de cara contra el pasto con una cascara de plátano a modo de sombrero; una escena bastante divertida para ella por más que Haru insistiese en que era algo cruel reírse de las desgracias de la gente. A Tokaku si embargo la escena seguía pareciéndole entretenida.

Un día bastante lindo para las tres, estar fuera del departamento les había ayudado a olvidar tan siquiera por unos momentos los problemas con los que tenían que lidiar próximamente, y aunque ciertamente se esperaban un ataque sorpresa, la verdad es que nunca lo vieron venir tan pronto.

…

-Haru, ¿en serio esto es necesario?— Pregunto una fastidiada Tokaku desde el sofá de la sala con Rin a lado viendo como su dama preparaba el temporizador de una cámara con la intención de tomar una foto familiar.

-Por supuesto que sí, Tokaku-san, es normal que en las familias se conserve algún recuerdo de este tipo— Decía la sonriente muchacha que estaba arreglando el tiempo.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Porque se trata de momentos especiales que la gente quiere capturar por siempre, por eso.

-Quisiera saber que tiene de especial estar sentados en el sillón de la sala, si no es mucho pedir.

-¡Oh, Tokaku-san! Que mala eres — Exclamo Haru haciendo un puchero, pero de igual forma intento darle una respuesta a la asesina— Pues la verdad el sofá no tiene nada de especial, pero lo que en esta ocasión lo hace especial — El temporizador por fin estuvo listo y la chica corrió a sentarse pegándose a su pareja con Rin entre sus piernas—… es que nuestra familia está en él justo ahora.

La asesina no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo observando la parpadeante lucecilla roja que parpadeaba más rápido conforme se terminaba el tiempo para que la cámara tomara automáticamente la fotografía, repasando a su vez dos palabras especificas del intento de explicación de su pareja:

_Nuestra familia…_

De repente la cegadora luz del _flash _del aparato la sorprendió violentamente en los ojos y la hizo volver a la realidad. Instantáneamente Haru se levanto de su asiento y corrió a la cámara para revisar la fotografía, la cual salió de una pequeña rendija segundos después. Tokaku la vio sonreír, parecía que había salido bien y Azuma le agradeció a todo dios existente que a su novia no se le ocurrió tomar otra.

-Salió muy bien. Mira, Tokaku-san.

Haru extendió la foto frente a ella y la asesina la tomo para observarla con más detalle. En ella estaban las tres; Haru del lado derecho, tan sonriente y linda como solo ella podía ser; Rin estaba sobre el regazo de Haru, en medio de las dos, mirando atentamente la luz parpadeante del temporizador que fue lo que permitió que se mantuviera quieta para que la foto saliera bien; y en el extremo izquierdo estaba ella, que en esos momentos se había perdido en su propio mundo, pero la vista hacía la cámara con su característica mirada seria, estoica, severa y con el aire de superioridad que hacía a cualquier imbécil pensarlo dos veces antes de provocarla y que le había ayudado a ganar su respetada posición en el circo mal improvisado de Kaiba.

Repaso sus ojos por toda el área de la imagen, que no era la gran cosa, pero por razones a las que su mente fría y calculadora no podía encontrar un significado o razonamiento lógico, el ver a Rin y a su hermosa dama ahí, sonrientes y a su lado, hizo que la asesina no dudara en considerar la imagen como una buena foto familiar.

-¿Qué te pareció, Tokaku-san?— Inquirió Ichinose cuando noto que su novia ya se había tardado en decir algo.

-No está mal— Respondió sin más, devolviéndole la imagen.

-¿En serio te gusto?— Exclamo emocionada la chica. Tokaku solo se limito a asentir— ¡Qué bien! La enmarcaremos y la pondremos en algún lugar donde este segura.

-Es solo una foto cualquiera, Haru. Puedes tomar mil iguales a esa.

-No es solo una foto cualquiera, Tokaku-san. Es una foto familiar— Ante ese comentario la asesina no hizo más que levantar una ceja indicándole a Haru que eso no le daba una respuesta. Haru sonrió, la falta de tacto de su pareja para ese tipo de cosas siempre le había parecido algo muy propio en ella— Es _nuestra _foto familiar.

El comentario le había agradado muy en su interior, sin embargo la asesina no hizo otra cosa más que rodar los ojos fingiendo desinterés lo cual le hizo ganarse una mirada de reproche por parte de su novia. Esa fue una señal de alerta para Tokaku, quien sabía de sobra que si no arreglaba su pequeño error pero ya Haru le tiraría a la cabeza lo primero que se encontrara por ahí. Azuma sentó a Rin en su regazo y en un ágil movimiento atrajo a la chica tirando ligeramente de su muñeca, y aunque fue un tirón pequeño, Haru era lo bastante ligera como para caer de improvisto en el sillón contra el pecho de Tokaku quien la miraba con una disimulada sonrisa de medio lado.

-Perdóname Haru, ya sabes cómo soy— Murmuro en su oído sacándole una sonrisa a su chica, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Está bien, Tokaku-san. Haru sabe que eres inexpresiva, severa, fría y un desastre en cosas como estas,… pero aun así te amo, ¿cierto Rin?— Terminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La niña por su parte estaba demasiado concentrada en intentar jalar uno de los mechones de cabello azul que tanto le gustaban.

-Sin comentarios— Dijo una indignada Tokaku, quien de pronto sintió que algo la jalaba hacía abajo; Rin había logrado su cometido y la risilla de Haru llego a oídos de la ultima de los Azuma.

Un segundo después, entre los jalones de pelo de su hija y la risa de su pareja, la asesina capto un sonido bastante peculiar que provenía de la cocina. Era un sonido constante, imperceptible para los oídos de Rin y Haru, pero notable para ella, parecido al de una cuenta regresiva o a la de su difunto despertador digital.

-Haru, ¿tienes algo preparándose en el microondas?

-No, Tokaku-san ¿Por qué preguntas?— Los ojos de la aludida se abrieron de par en par cuando escucho la respuesta negativa. Ichinose se extraño de eso, su novia miraba con tanta atención la entrada de la cocina que incluso ella tuvo que guardar silencio.

-Ten, necesito que sostengas a Rin un poco.

-Claro, pero Tokaku, ¿pasa algo?— Inquirió la muchacha una vez que tuvo a la niña en brazos.

-Quédate ahí y no te muevas— Eso solo altero más a Haru, quien veía con preocupación a su pareja entrar sigilosamente a la otra habitación.

Azuma se detuvo justo debajo del marco de la entrada, a pocos centímetros de entrar por completo a la cocina, inspeccionando todo con la mirada y comprobando que en efecto había un ruido ajeno a cualquier cosa o aparato electrónico que ella tuviese en la cocina, siendo este más notable conforme se acercó. Miro el microondas, pero estaba apagado, desconectado inclusive y eso le altero un poco. Avanzo tres pasos al interior olfateando el aire, entonces capto algo que la hizo abrir de golpe los ojos. Era un olor raro, pero extrañamente familiar, como el de la sangre cuando se coagula o a la humedad de algún lugar lleno de polvo y moho que no le pertenecía para nada a Haru o a su hija.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más con el oído bien atento al ruido desconocido, el cual se hacía cada vez más notable conforme avanzaba al frente, donde estaba el refrigerador. Se acerco a este a paso lento, rodeándolo, pues el sonido parecía hacerse más fuerte en la parte de atrás. Una vez que estuvo suficientemente cerca para ver a través del pequeño espacio que había entre la pared y el montón de vigas de hierro que le pertenecían al refrigerador. Claramente el ruido venía de ahí y lo comprobó todavía más cuando vio que en la pared destellaba un pequeño resplandor rojo escondido en alguna parte de entre las vigas metálicas. El corazón de Tokaku dio un vuelco y sin pensarlo uso su fuerza para dar vuelta al enorme aparato encontrándose con un conocido espectáculo el cual le hubiese gustado más que no sucediera en su propia casa.

Ahí, estratégicamente escondida entre la estructura más complicada del aparato, se encontraba un objeto pequeño, redondo, el cual tenía en el centro un reloj digital con números rojos que el lugar de estar avanzando, iba retrocediendo y ya faltaban solo cinco segundos. Tokaku de inmediato se puso de pie y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron en dirección a la sala alterando de sobremanera a las dos chicas que estaban en el sofá al ver a la asesina entrar corriendo y gritando de esa manera.

Había una bomba en el departamento.

-¡Haru, al suelo!— La oyeron gritar.

En menos de un segundo Haru y Rin habían caído para atrás con todo y sofá debido al monumental nivel de fuerza que utilizo su pareja, quien justo ahora las tenía ocultas debajo de su cuerpo en un gran abrazo con el mueble sirviéndoles como barrera. Claramente confundida, Haru iba a preguntar qué demonios estaba ocurriendo, pero la intriga murió en el interior de su garganta cuando sintió a su pareja abrazarlas con más fuerza y sus oídos captaron un ruido tan estrepitosamente fuerte que solo podía ser causa de una explosión. Inmediatamente tapo los pequeños oídos de su hija y ella cerro sus ojos con fuerza recargándose en el pecho de Tokaku, quien desde hace rato esperaba el inminente impacto.

Durante los siguientes diez segundos o más lo único que escucharon fue como una cantidad considerable de muebles incendiados, restos de ellos, polvo y concreto se impactaban violentamente contra el sofá que les había servido eficientemente como barrera, pero que al principio también se movió junto con ellas hasta chocar contra la pared debido al fuerte impacto que trajo consigo la onda expansiva.

Se quedaron inmóviles en la misma posición durante un largo periodo de tiempo en el que se quisieron asegurar que todo había terminado y nada saldría volando para hacerles daño. Tokaku soltó el agarre con el que se aferraba a su novia e hija e hizo uso de su fuerza para quitar el mueble de encima de ellas, al parecer algo había caído encima de este y lo hizo más pesado, por lo que cuando por fin pudo moverlo se escucho que algo pesado impactaba con el piso; un pedazo de techo, específicamente.

Se puso de pie al tiempo en que sacaba sus cuchillos del interior de su chaqueta en caso de cualquier otra sorpresa. El departamento en esos momentos era un caos en todo el sentido de la palabra pues la bomba, aunque pequeña, había logrado destruir absolutamente toda la cocina y parte de la sala dejando un agujero enorme en la entrada a la primera. La sala también había terminado mal; había muebles incendiados, rotos, algo también había salido volando por la ventana, la televisión se partió en dos al chocar con una pared y restos de paredes regados por aquí y por allá. El polvo y el humo comenzaban a disiparse, por lo que Tokaku razono que era mejor salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-Hay que irnos de aquí— Hablo la asesina extendiéndole una mano a su pareja, quien rápidamente la tomo y siendo dirigida por su pareja a la puerta principal— No quería hacer esto pero tendré que llevarlas con Kaiba, por lo menos con él estarán…

Se detuvieron en seco cuando de repente la puerta de la entrada se partió en dos y los restos de madera se derrumbaban al piso. La asesina se puso en frente de su familia, con cuchillos en mano y lista para cualquier ataque que se le viniera encima.

-Ya sé que estas aquí, maldito cabrón— Refunfuño entre dientes mirando fijamente la entrada.

Haru miro asustada por encima del hombro de su pareja, aferrando bien a Rin, quien también estaba asustada, y lo siguiente que vio hizo que el estomago se le revolviera.

Primero escucho como un par de pesadas botas se acercaban más y más, pero lo siguiente definitivamente acabaría por causarle un trauma. Una figura alta, masculina, vestida de pies a cabeza de negro cargando una filosa daga en sus manos enguantadas cruzo por el umbral entre el polvo y el humo que provocaba el fuego. Haru miraba asustada al sujeto, pero lo que definitivamente la hizo retorcerse de miedo en su interior fue ver que justo en el lugar donde deberían estar sus rasgos faciales estos estaban ocultos bajo el casi perturbarte misterio de una desgastada máscara blanca, igual a la de un ninja, que representaba a un peculiar animal.

-El Gato— Murmuro a la nada manteniendo sus ojos clavados en el alto monstruo que justo ahora las estaba mirando a través de los dos agujeros negros de su máscara, tan oscuros y profundos que no dejaban ni ver el color de sus ojos.

-Haru, escucha con atención— Comenzó a decir Tokaku, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al otro asesino— Voy a darte mi teléfono y cuando te diga que corras, tu correrás con Rin lo más lejos que puedas y llamaras a Kaiba, ¿entendido? Dale tu ubicación y dile que envié a alguien por ti y por nuestra hija.

-Pero, Tokaku…

-¡Sin peros! Tómalo— Ordeno extendiéndole el aparato— ¡Tómalo ahora!

Sin pensarlo dos veces la chica agarro el móvil y espero a que la asesina hiciera su siguiente movimiento. Estaba alterada, lo notaba en sus ojos y en su inusual forma de respirar. Su oponente, por otra parte, casi parecía burlarse de ella con toda la serenidad y calma que toda su imponente figura reflejaba, casi como diciéndole que ese enfrentamiento estaba más que arreglado.

-Haru, una cosa más.

-¿Qué sucede, Tokaku-san?— Inquirió con voz temblorosa la chica.

Lo siguiente hizo que el corazón se le oprimiera de tristeza. Su pareja, su Tokaku, la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo y que estaba a un pelo de enfrentarse contra el mismo monstruo que casi se la quitó dos años atrás, se giro un cuarto de vuelta, la miro y le sonrió de esa manera tan única que Tokaku tenía siempre solo a disposición de ella y de nadie más. Extendió uno de sus brazos, le acaricio una mejilla y con la misma expresión de antes, le dijo:

-Prométeme que nunca dejaras de sonreír, Haru.

De ahí en adelante Ichinose no supo nada más.

Justo en esos momentos se encontraba corriendo sin un rumbo en específico, lejos del que alguna vez fue su seguro hogar ahora invadido por la indeseable visita de El Gato en sus puertas. No quería saber nada, en algún momento se había detenido para llamar a Kaiba siguiendo las específicas instrucciones de su novia, y ahora estaba sentada en la acera de alguna parte de la ciudad con su hija en brazos mirando como una por una pasaban las distintas formas y tamaños de las siluetas de los transeúntes.

Haru no podía pensar, no podía ni siquiera hablar para tranquilizar a la pequeña que se revolvía inquieta en su agarre. Lo único que le pasaba por la mente en aquel momento, mientras un elegante auto negro se detenía enfrente de ella y una de sus puertas se abría, era la última vez que había visto el profundo azul de los ojos de Tokaku.

-¿Ichinose Haru?— Hablo una voz burlona frente a ella.

**Entiendo que quieran asesinarme, pero tengan en cuenta que si lo hacen no habrá siguiente capitulo. Me eh tardado, lo se, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Je je, bueno, el fic como ya habran visto por fin vuelve a tener acción y ya no es tanto drama como en los últimos capítulos. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron comentarios en el capitulo anterior, de veras que son lo máximo todos ustedes :3 Cualquier critica o sugerencia es aceptada en los comentarios, ¡Por favor dejen Reviews! Asi me ayudan a continuar con el fic y darles un rato de entretenimiento. Nos vemos en el siguiente. Cuidense. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo**

**P.D- ¡Un Review por la epica aparición de El Gato! :3**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Vida Nueva**

**Capitulo 13.**

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿Todavía te acuerdas de mí?

Un tétrico silencio respondió a su pregunta. Sin embargo, de la burlesca mascara no salió sonido alguno; ni una palabra, susurro o murmullo, tan solo un sepulcral silencio que apenas si era interrumpido por el crujir de la madera de los muebles ardiendo en algún punto cercano a ellos.

Ahí, en medio del fuego que literalmente había convertido la sala de su hogar en un infierno, entre el polvo y el humo que se acumulaba en el techo, estaba su oponente, tan firmemente de pie y pareciendo estar tan tranquilo que juraba que detrás del maltratado material del que estaba hecha la máscara El Gato estaba tan seguro de que ganaría casi sin ningún esfuerzo que se reía para sí mismo. No podía verle la cara, pero su silueta, que podía confundirse con la temible alucinación de un demonio entre las constantes llamas danzantes del fuego, podía ser lo suficientemente escalofriante para hacer que cualquier otro agente saliera despavorido. Tokaku no. Todo agente que trabajara para Kaiba sabía que ella no era cualquier agente, era el mejor de los agentes, la mejor arma, el mejor asesino enfrentándose con uno de los miembros más letales pertenecientes a Inferno.

-Tu rostro es conocido en muchas ramas de estos negocios…, Azuma Tokaku— Habló por primera vez.

Hasta su voz parecía estar hecha para hacerte perder la cordura; profunda, ronca, burlesca y áspera. Su olor, en esos momentos confuso entre el humo y el polvo, era el mismo que le resulto tan familiar en la cocina antes de que la bomba explotara. Debió habérselo imaginado, nadie más que ese cabrón era capaz de esconder una bomba burlándola en su propia casa sin que antes se diese cuenta. El sujeto era astuto como zorro y eso significaba un problema para ella, pues su inteligencia sumada a sus infames habilidades de pelea lo hacía digno de portar el apodo que tenía; de ello Tokaku no dudaba, lo sabía por experiencia propia.

-Recibí ordenes específicas de eliminar al agente Azuma Tokaku del sindicato Kaiba. Inferno no está contento con lo que le hicieron a nuestro personal y exigen descenso inmediato del responsable.

-Creí que los Nagato eran un par de espías cuales quiera ¿Por qué eran tan importantes?

-No lo eran— Respondió sin más el otro.

-Entonces no hay razón para que tú vengas a matarme a mí.

-La verdad no, pero mi sindicato es una empresa muy estricta. En serio, a ninguno de esos loco come-billetes les gustan las bajas de personal por más insignificante que sea, los errores e incompetencia tampoco son tolerantes y créeme, si fuera por mi yo no estaría aquí.

-Y sin embargo estas aquí.

-En efecto.

-Tienes muy poca voluntad propia para ser un asesino elite. Fácilmente podrías acabar con ellos.

-Tu caso no es diferente al mío de todos modos. Según tengo entendido Kaiba, tu jefe, te está obligando a cumplir un plazo también en contra de tu voluntad. Dime Azuma, ¿no nos hace eso… eh… iguales?

-No lo creo.

De repente Tokaku desenfundo del interior de su chaqueta seis cuchillos, tres para cada mano, los cuales hizo girar para después lanzarlos hacía su objetivo, los seis al mismo tiempo con una velocidad y fuerza impresionante. Cualquier ser humano normal inmediatamente se habría de dar por muerto en ese mismísimo instante, seis afiladas hojas de cuchillos volando directamente hacía ti no era algo de lo que se pudiese librar así de fácil, pero como ya se había mencionado antes, El Gato poseía unas habilidades casi endemoniadamente impresionantes. El sujeto casi ni se inmuto cuando logro esquivar fácilmente dos de las cuchillas al mismo tiempo que emitía un sonido de roce metálico desenfundando la daga de su cinturón, misma con la que desvío las otras tres con la hoja del arma, y la última, como si fuese cualquier cosa, atino a tomarla del mango mientras estaba aun en el aire y la volvió a lanzar de manera que la hoja quedara clavada en lo que quedaba de la destruida alfombra de la sala, justo frente a los pies de la asesina.

Tokaku frunció el seño mirando su propia arma. Su ataque múltiple no había servido de nada contra el enmascarado, quien parecía estarla incitando a perder la poca paciencia que ella apenas poseía.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices?... ¿Comenzamos ya?— Inquirió en forma de burla.

La peli azul se quedo observando el cuchillo un par de segundos más, pero entonces se inclino a recogerla mirando el reflejo de sus ojos en la filosa hoja. Le hacía un poco de gracia que su resignación a morir llegase a ese grado, ella que había peleado con docenas de asesinos de todos los rangos imaginables en los cortos cinco años que tenía trabajando para su molesto jefe. Y ahora, de pie entre las vivas llamas que consumían poco a poco los restos del que una vez había sido su lugar favorito, su hogar, a sus cortos veinte años de edad Tokaku sabía que la muerte la esperaba impaciente a la vuelta de la esquina.

Miro a su oponente, quien esperaba pacientemente a que le respondiera. El Gato era un sujeto casi imperturbable, podía estar horas y horas esperando en un mismo lugar y aun así no se alteraría tanto a diferencia de ella que no soportaba estar quince sencillos minutos sin hacer nada. Debía admitirlo, El Gato podría tener el mismo rango profesional en sus sindicatos pero él la superaba en muchas otras cosas. Por tanto la idea de su muerte a manos de él no sería deshonrosa, siempre pensó que si algún día tenía que morir por gracia de otro asesino este debía ser por lo menos mejor que ella, y por el momento Tokaku no había conocido a alguien mejor que el monstruo de negro de hacía presencia frente a ella. Sumireko Hanabusa e Isuke Inukai también habían sido grandes retos en su momento, pero esa era una historia aparte.

A su mente entonces llegó de repente la imagen de Haru y la de Rin, su pequeña hija a quien no tenía ni la semana de haber conocido. Le hubiese gustado poder verlas a las dos una sola vez más, o por lo menos escucharlas, pero recordó que le había dado su teléfono a Haru para que Kaiba la resguardara de todo peligro ¿Cómo estaría su amada justo ahora? Sin duda asustada y desesperada, preocupada sobre todo. Mil y un recuerdos a su lado se apoderaron de la mente de la asesina y no pudo evitar sonreír volviendo su mirada al reflejo del cuchillo. Que mal caso el suyo, justo cuando estaba empezando a tomarle más cariño a Rin y animarse a pedirle matrimonio a la mujer que amaba. Si, quería que Ichinose Haru pasara a ser su prometida y futura esposa, todavía no conseguía el anillo de compromiso pero pensó en hacerlo cuando Kaiba la dejara más tranquila; pero no, ahora estaba a punto de ser borrada del mapa por conflictos ridículos de gente ridícula. Le daba un poco de nostalgia pensar en la vida que pudo haber tenido con ella y Rin, sin embargo Tokaku sabía que no era ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado para pensar en cosas innecesarias que ya no ocurrirán. No era su destino, así de simple. Y como buen asesino y Azuma que era le haría cara de frente a la muerte.

El miedo es innecesario.

Los sentimientos son innecesarios.

Los pensamientos son innecesarios.

La vida en si es innecesaria siendo un asesino.

Cosas como esas les enseñaban a todo nuevo agente que pusiera un pie sobre un sindicato, y aunque ella recibió exactamente el mismo grado de entrenamiento y educación que sus otros compañeros, Tokaku no era igual a ellos.

-Cuando quieras— Exclamo la asesina haciéndole frente al enmascarado que a pesar de su paciencia parecía ansioso de querer comenzar el combate.

El Gato se rio para sus adentros y no lo pensó dos veces antes de abalanzarse sobre la peli azul con su daga bien empuñada dispuesto a que su lista de muertos tuviese en ella al legendario apellido Azuma.

Lo último que paso por la mente de Tokaku en esos cortos dos segundos fue la imagen de Rin jugando cerca de un pequeño lago y el bello rostro de quien pudo haber sido su esposa iluminado por las tonalidades varias de lo que fue un agradable atardecer junto a ellas.

Un asesino no tiene sentimientos…

_Que mentira más grande._

...

-¿¡Como que no pueden ayudarla!? ¡Ella necesita ayuda urgente!— Decía una alteradísima Haru con sus manos apoyadas en la madera cubierta por un cristal de un gran escritorio dentro de la oficina del jefe de su novia.

-Joder, ¿cuántas veces necesito repetírtelo? No podemos intervenir en esa pelea de ningún modo, si no "jugamos limpio" causaríamos un problema mayor que el que ya de por si tenemos con Inferno y eso es algo que definitivamente no me puedo permitir— Explico un hombre de traje blanco y gafas de sol. Kaiba estaba cómodamente sentado en su enorme silla, con Rin sobre su regazo, moviendo un par de dados con una de sus manos frente a la pequeña para que se entretuviese un rato.

-Por favor señor Kaiba, le suplico que mande a alguien a ayudarla ¡Puede morir en cualquier momento!— Rogo la chica, esta vez el desespero y el miedo estaban más presentes en su tono de voz y sus ojos habían adquirido una cristalización peculiar.

-Si eso pasa la despediré, no te preocupes por ello Haru-chan— Dijo como si nada. La pobre muchacha miro sorprendida al hombre; ahora entendía porque Tokaku se quejaba tanto de él.

-¿C-como dice eso? Es la mejor de sus agentes, no puedes dejarla morir así nada más.

-¡Precisamente por eso no lo hago!— Exclamo alzando los brazos en un gesto exagerado. La pequeña se movió inquieta buscando los dados, y Kaiba al ver que la niña podría caerse él continuo moviendo ambos objetos frente a ella— ¿Ahora lo entiendes? No solo es un acuerdo entre sindicatos, también es una forma de probar a nuestros agentes. Tokaku no ha tenido un oponente suficientemente capaz para demostrar al máximo sus habilidades y este asesino de Inferno, uff… ¡vaya que es todo un reto!

-¡Eso es muy cruel!— Exclamo casi al borde del llanto.

-Oh vamos. Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que es la verdadera crueldad, esto solo es un estilo de… examen, podríamos decir— Gesticulo en el aire con su mano— ¡Hey, no babees mis cosas! —Agrego cuando vio a Rin con la intención de querer probarlos.

-Kaiba, en serio Haru piensa que deberías…

-¡Eh dicho que no! Si ella es tan buena asesina como todo el mundo piensa que lo es, y como ella dice serlo, entonces podrá salir viva de esto. En caso de que no lo haga todavía tengo la esperanza de encontrar algún reemplazo decente por ahí. No será tan difícil, la gente hace lo que sea por dinero hoy en día, ¿tú qué piensas?

-¡Usted está loco!

-Me lo dicen muy seguido. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a dejarte sola un momento aquí y me llevare a la niña conmigo; parece que necesitas pensar un rato— Hablaba el hombre de traje blanco al tiempo en que se levantaba de su silla sentando a Rin en uno de sus hombros saliendo de la oficina dejando a Haru tan solo acompañada de toda la angustia y el desespero que la invadía.

Lentamente aparto sus manos del cristal y dejo a su cuerpo retroceder un par de pasos sintiendo que sus piernas perdían fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba. Hizo lo que pudo por mantenerse en pie, pero fue inútil. Sus piernas acabaron por traicionarla y se derrumbo sobre sus rodillas mirando algún punto muerto del impecable piso oscuro con sus ojos peculiarmente cristalizados. Un simple parpadeo fue suficiente para que las primeras lágrimas escaparan de ellos acabando por llegar al suelo y luego de esas le siguieron otras cuantas más, luego otra, y otra, hasta que comenzó a escucharse un llanto que comenzó como un sollozo que intento ser silenciado cuando aumento su gravedad. Haru se llevo ambas manos a la cara en un miserable intento de frenar su llanto, pero lo único que pudo detener fue el paso de las muchas lágrimas que ahora se escurrían entre los dedos de sus manos temblorosas. Su sufrimiento era más que entendible, tenía a su pareja lejos de ella peleando con un demente y no sabía cuándo y mucho menos en qué estado la podría encontrar, pero era más que obvio que Tokaku llevaba mucho la de perder en un enfrentamiento cara a cara contra El Gato; ella lo sospechaba, Kaiba se lo confirmo e incluso la mismísima Azuma le había hecho prometer que debía ser feliz, pasase lo que tuviese que pasar.

Haru dejo que su dolor fluyera y se dejo caer en el suelo abrazando y encogiéndose a sí misma sin dejar de llorar. Dolía. Le dolía un infierno pensar que a estas alturas su amada asesina ya debería estar muerta y aunque confiaba en sus habilidades el acontecimiento de hace dos años le dejo más que claro que existían ciertas personas que a la hora de tener que matar perdían su humanidad convirtiéndose en algo que se asemejaba a monstruos o demonios, no en apariencia ni forma física claro está, pero eran la viva imagen de todo lo que caracterizaba a esos engendros de leyenda.

El llanto en ella se avivo más cuando a su mente llegaron los múltiples momentos que compartió a lado de Tokaku durante cinco hermosos años de relación. Era una pena que tan bonitos pensamientos le llegaran tan de repente estando ella en un estado tan lamentable, pero eso no le impidió a Haru sonreír un poco en medio de tanto dolor, angustia, lagrimas y preocupación. Ichinose Haru jamás olvidaría el momento en que Tokaku se ofreció voluntariamente a protegerla de sus otras compañeras de la Clase Negra; no se perdonaría no poder recordar con el tiempo el momento en que encontró a Tokaku a su lado estando ella rehabilitándose en un hospital; sería más que imposible para ella el dejar olvidado el día en que ambas se dieron su primer beso y, por consiguiente, se hicieron pareja; ese primer Te amo; aquellas sonrisas y miradas típicas de dos jóvenes que se aman; y aquellos momentos íntimos, esos de intensos besos, caricias y mutuo deseo en los que se daba el lujo de conocer la parte menos fría y severa de ella serian los que jamás se irían pues en ellos Tokaku había dejado en ella una marca que definitivamente no podría borrar.

Pero de entre todo ese mar de pensamientos, destacaba por mucho el día en que Tokaku le presento a Rin, su hija. La hija de ambas.

Si, Haru estaba más que desconsolada; estaba arruinada, desolada, angustiada, quebrada, triste. Todavía le costaba creer que estuviese dejando salir sus penas echa un ovillo en el piso de la oficina de Kaiba, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado ahí exactamente pero si recuerda que nada más recuperar la consciencia del espacio y tiempo donde se encontraba pidió que ayudaran a su novia. Nada sirvió para ello, su tembloroso cuerpo tirado en el suelo y sus mejillas húmedas por tanto llorar era la prueba necesaria para adivinarlo. Debía agradecer a Kaiba que se hubiese llevado a Rin con él porque de lo contrario su pequeña hija tendría que verla en ese estado tan mísero, aunque habría hecho un esfuerzo por controlarse, pero definitivamente no soportaría tanta presión junta en su pecho.

-Tokaku… Tokaku, no mueras… por favor…. ¡Tokaku!

Y ahí en medio de una habitación desconocida sobre un piso frio Ichinose Haru repetía entre desgarradores sollozos el nombre de su amada una y otra vez como si con ello pudiera hacerla aparecer, poder verla, sentirla y ser consolada en sus brazos. Ichinose sabía sin embargo que eso era imposible. De nada le servía ser optimista ahora, de nada le servía sonreír, solo le quedaba esperar alguna noticia sobre ella y rogarles a todos los dioses de los cuales tuviese consciencia que pudiera verla una vez más.

Más tiempo, Haru solo quería más tiempo con ella.

…

En algún otro punto del edificio Kaiba caminaba por alguno de los muchos pasillos con los que contaba su empresa con Rin todavía sobre sus hombros. La niña había demostrado ser muy curiosa y la vista no le alcanzaba para apreciar correctamente todo lo que se le ponía en frente, eso le parecía interesante y hasta gracioso al hombre albino que no podía dejar de observar a la hija adoptiva de su mejor asesina, a quien conoció también a una edad corta, pero como ocho o nueve años mayor que la pequeña que ahora sostenía. Kaiba no era muy bueno con los niños, ni siquiera cuando era maestro en la Academia 17 tuvo buen tacto con ellos, tal vez si con los más pequeños, los que rondaban entre los seis y once años, pero en la mayoría de los casos enseño a jóvenes de doce en adelante. Él todavía no estaba casado, por lo tanto no tenía hijos, aunque en varias ocasiones compartió lecho con algunas mujeres así que si tenía uno que otro por ahí él ni enterado estaba, y el estar cargando a alguien que no tenía ni el año de existencia le provocaba una sensación extraña.

-Kaiba-sama, ¿qué hace usted con esa niña?— Le pregunto uno de los empleados encargados de administración cuya curiosa imprudencia seria un posible boleto a un posible despido. Era un empleado joven, unos dieciocho años, pero el ingrato debería saber que tales indulgencias hacia autoridades como él podían costarle el cuello.

-Nada en especial, solo la distraigo un rato en lo que su madre aclara su mente.

-Oh, entonces debe ser hija de alguno de nuestros asesinos.

-En efecto, y no de cualquiera. Esta niña es hija adoptiva de Azuma Tokaku.

-¿¡Del Demonio Azuma!?— Dijo incrédulo el muchacho que prosiguió a mirar a la niña con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas. Conocía a la asesina, pero la idea de que tuviese hijos no le pasaba por la cabeza ni por casualidad, aunque había escuchado ciertos rumores de otros agentes.

-Baja la voz, ¿quieres? Si, esta niña es hija suya y de Ichinose Haru también. Ninguna de las dos se encuentra estable por ahora así que tengo que cuidarla.

El chico dejo escapar una risilla tonta, seguida de un atolondramiento más.

-Oh Kaiba-sama, entonces es usted como su abuelo, ¿no? No me lo tome a mal, pero algunos empleados pensamos que usted debió haber sido una especie de padre para Azuma-san cuando todavía era una novata, ¿no es así?

Si, definitivamente alguien seria despedido esa noche.

-Interesante punto de vista el tuyo, muchacho, lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora fuera de mi vista y déjame con mis cosas, ¿quieres?

-Oh, e-entiendo Kaiba-sama ¡Lamento haberlo molestado!— Exclamo el pobre chico que se retiro un segundo después casi corriendo de la escena

El albino bufo irritado, el personal a veces llegaba a ser un poco pesado.

Prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo y el resto del camino hacía el elevador el hombre se las arreglo para que las inquietas manos de Rin no lo despojaran de sus gafas o le desarreglaran la corbata. Presiono el botón que lo llevaría hasta el último piso, la terraza, el único lugar donde podría haber algo lo suficientemente adecuado para que un niño de esa edad se entretuviera, no cosas como juguetes o juegos de parque, esas no eran cosas que se pudiesen encontrar en una empresa de su estilo.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron revelando al momento un enorme invernadero que ocupaba la mitad de la terraza. Era más que obvio que se haría un escándalo si los civiles de la ciudad se enteraran que una especie de mafia estaba operando entre ellos por lo que se decidió que la agencia seria disfrazada como un laboratorio biológico y para hacerlo más obvio instalaron un invernadero en la cima del edificio con todo tipo de plantas con un laboratorio en alguno de los pisos por si algún día a algún listillo se le ocurría venir a hacer una inspección. Usualmente Kaiba mandaba a un grupo de agentes novatos a regar la vegetación, vestidos como científicos, para hacer creer que de verdad se estaban haciendo simples e inocentes experimentaciones y estudios del tema. Ese día nadie estaba ahí y eso fue un golpe de suerte para el albino quien de inmediato con la poca experiencia que su vida de negocios le permitía interactuar con niños se acerco con Rin a toda cosa verde o colorida con la que se topara para entretener a Rin. La niña parecía contenta, las diferentes tonalidades de colores y formas de las flores y otras cuantas plantas que Kaiba en su vida había visto la entretenían, sobre todo cuando algún insecto pequeño andaba entre los tallos comiendo hojas.

Para Kaiba Rin tenía un parecido increíble con Tokaku y Haru como para que solo fuera hija adoptiva, tenía los ojos y la sonrisa muy parecidos a Ichinose y el cabello de su agente, con la pequeña diferencia de que este era más oscuro y opaco. Era un parecido increíble, casi ridículo considerando que ambas eran mujeres y esa niña bien podría ser biológica. El pensamiento le causo gracia.

De pronto las palabras del imprudente administrador le llegaron a la mente ¿Cómo se le ocurría a aquel imbécil boca de hipopótamo decir tal blasfemia? Podía apostar, y sin pensarlo dos veces, que ni aunque estuviese loca la peli azul lo consideraría de su familia. Bueno, eso a Kaiba le daba igual, Tokaku tampoco le caía muy bien a pesar de los años que parecían eternidades de conocerse. Sin embargo debía admitir que la idea de ver a la chica como una hija tampoco estaba muy equivocada, Kaiba prácticamente la crio durante una pequeña parte de su infancia y el resto de su vida como maestro y como jefe, así que en parte debía ser algo así como un gracioso intento fallido de figura paterna, o uno de esos padres que nunca se han llevado bien con su hija rebelde.

El hombre se río llamando la atención de Rin, quien poco después se contagio de la casi demencial risa del extraño sujeto pero con un resultado más tierno e inocente. Kaiba tomo a la niña de la cintura y la alzo para que quedara frente a él.

-Hey Rin, ¿qué crees? Me acabo de enterar que soy tu abuelo.

En respuesta, la pequeña solo le desacomodo las gafas.

**¡Eh regresado! *A nadie le importa, joder***

**Entiendo si en la última parte el capitulo quedo medio raro, pero me pareció tierno que Kaiba también estuviese relacionado con Rin así que mi demente mente me obligo a escribirlo y pues así se quedo. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias a toda la gente bonita que me dejo sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, ¡los amo a todos y cada uno de ustedes! Y bueno, recuerden que pueden dejar sus comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias, todo es bienvenido aquí. ¡Dejen Reviews para continuar con el fic! Je je, en fin. Los adoro. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Cuidense. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**P.D para Haku en el capitulo 11: ¡Ja, ja, ja! 50 sombras de Tokaku. Ay, amigo/a, como me hiciste reir en serio, sea quien seas. XD**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Vida Nueva.**

**Capitulo 14.**

Probablemente la muerte es el momento más irónico en la vida de todo asesino y del ser humano en general, sin embargo es en el primer caso donde el golpe debería ser más duro. Se entiende más que perfectamente que un asesino se dedica a matar, a derramar la sangre ajena a la suya, a terminar de golpe con la existencia de alguien, llámese buena o mala gente, ya sea por oficio o por cualquier otro sinnúmero de razones más que van desde lo más ridículo hasta lo más perturbablemente sádico que la mente humana sea capaz de imaginar. Las personas les tienen miedo porque hacen lo que hacen, pero olvidan que ellos también son de carne y hueso y tienen fecha de caducidad que también puede avanzar hasta su natural hora final, o culminar de repente por gracia de otro asesino. Resulta gracioso pensar que alguien que se ha dedicado a hacer sin permiso el trabajo de la Muerte acabe igual que todas y cada una de sus víctimas. Hay casos incluso en los que el karma y la ironía parecen acordar darles el golpe final de una forma más interesante, y en este caso aquel interesante acuerdo tiene su momento de apogeo cuando un asesino va a ser asesinado por otro asesino.

Irónico y hasta gracioso; no se puede describir mejor situación similar.

A veces Tokaku se preguntaba porque demonios su mente la ponía a reflexionar en cosas como esas cuando necesitaba total concentración en su objetivo y le molestaba que su mente la desconectara por pequeños periodos de tiempo que parecían eternidades, más encima si tenía a alguien atentando contra su vida.

Apenas regreso a su realidad, Tokaku inmediatamente se hizo a un lado para esquivar con éxito el primer golpe de su contrincante que en menos de lo previsto ya había lanzado otro golpe. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió el impacto yéndose un par de pasos atrás sintiendo su mejilla arder. Tokaku miro al frente no muy bien recuperada todavía del aturdimiento del golpe anterior y se encontró con la imagen del otro asesino dirigiéndose a ella, prácticamente de un brinco, con la filosa punta de su daga lista para atravesarla. Bien, dos podían jugar ese juego y ella atino a desviar el potente impacto utilizando el cuchillo en cuya hoja había delirado no hace más de cinco minutos atrás. El sonido del metal contra metal retumbo en los oídos de ambos asesinos que por mera inercia recuperaron el firme agarre de sus mortales armas en otro intento inútil por desgarrar la piel de su contrario.

Repitieron el mismo movimiento por tercera vez y el resultado fue el mismo. Ella mantenía sus ojos atentos a cualquier movimiento que el sujeto hiciera pero al mismo tiempo prestándole especial atención a los profundos agujeros negros en la máscara que simulaban ser sus ojos, una acción inútil considerando la cantidad de humo que los rodeaba y las danzantes llamas de fuego detrás suyo hacían un contraluz que le impedía ver un panorama decente. El Gato no parecía querer hacer otro movimiento y Tokaku aprovecho eso para asestarle un golpe en el costado con su rodilla. El tipo se encorvo agarrando con una de sus manos la zona dañada esperando a que le pasara el dolor. Se estaba quejando y entre alguno de esos quejidos bajo su guardia, Tokaku por supuesto aprovecho eso para moverse y no queriendo arriesgarse a un contraataque sorpresa le lanzo su cuchillo directamente a la cabeza.

Por un mísero segundo Tokaku pensó que de verdad podría librarse de su inevitable destino final, el arma hacia espirales cortando el aire en lo que avanzaba sin ninguna interrupción directamente al cráneo. El Gato todavía estaba agachado cuando al cuchillo solo le faltaban tres segundos para clavarse en su cabeza, pero justo en el último momento el muy cabrón detuvo el arma frente a él como si hubiese atrapado una pelota de tenis, lo cual no la hubiese sorprendido tanto de no ser porque en ese momento su contrincante miraba al piso.

-De no haber sido yo al que le lanzaste este cuchillo incluso te hubiese aplaudido y aun así no puedo evitar halagarte, tienes una puntería envidiable— Decía mientras se ponía en pie volviendo a dejar ver su alta figura cubrir las llamas a sus espaldas.

Tokaku apretó los dientes.

-Que lastima que no haya funcionado como querías, pero entiende que no puedo dejarte las cosas tan fáciles.

-Yo tampoco dije nada de ser considerada— Dijo seria Azuma.

Detrás de la máscara El Gato reía.

-La última vez que nos vimos jure que te había matado, no te veías muy bien a decir verdad— Continuo hablando en lo que jugaba con el filo del arma entre sus dedos— Una semana inconsciente y dos más de recuperación, si mal no recuerdo. Tengo que admitir que de todos los asesinos "profesionales" o de alto rango que me han enviado a eliminar ninguno ha resistido tanto como tú, pero eres una Azuma y creo que es lógico esperar eso de ti.

-¿Por qué hablas tanto? Viniste aquí a pelear conmigo, no ha dar un sermón.

-Me gusta hablar. Me gusta el arte del lenguaje, el poder de las palabras, algo así como la forma sutil que tienen algunos para volver locos a los más cuerdos o desgraciados a los más prósperos. Y es curioso –Le lanzo el arma y ella la atrapó—… es curioso que me guste hablar con mis objetivos antes de enfrentarme en batalla con ellos porque la mayoría solo grita o llora, pero algunos tienen cosas muy interesantes que contar.

-¿Hablas en serio?— Tokaku alzo una ceja manteniéndose estoica; aquello le parecía de lo más extraño.

-Muy en serio. Pienso que tienen más poder que una bomba nuclear, ¿tú no?– Ella se encogió de hombro, suficiente tenía con lo poco prudente que podía ser su mente a veces para aguantarlo de paso a él— Bueno, no parecer querer retrasar tu muerte y el fuego no tardara en consumirlo todo. Todo el segundo piso nos aplastara si no terminamos a tiempo ¿Quieres continuar ya?

-Voy a cercenarte la cabeza en cuanto tenga en el piso tu cadáver— Maldecía entre dientes la peli azul poniéndose en guardia

-Eso no lo dudo, lo curioso es que para conseguir mi cadáver primero tienes que matarme, Demonio Azuma.

Como cordial invitación Tokaku no dudo en tomar otro de los cuchillos que habían terminado en el suelo momentos atrás, cuando El Gato detuvo su ataque múltiple usando solo su daga, y se lanzo contra su adversario quien movía ansiosos los dedos de sus manos enguantadas en el mango. Nuevamente hubo un choque de metal contra metal con un resultado distinto, esta vez la asesina utilizo las dos armas en un solo movimiento logrando inmovilizar de golpe la mano del enmascarado. Le basto solo un movimiento de manos para que El Gato soltara su arma cuando sintió su muñeca doblarse a causa de la acción de ella y entonces, haciendo uso de su fuerza adquirida por los años de entrenamiento atrajo al Gato hacia ella propinándole un golpe a un costado de la máscara seguido por otro en el abdomen.

El asesino retrocedió, pero eso no le impidió bloquear con maestría la patada que Azuma estaba por darle usando su antebrazo. La asesina intento hacer el mismo movimiento con su otra pierna pero nuevamente su ataque fue bloqueado y de paso permitió que su contrario usara su pierna para mandarla a volar hacía algún punto de su sala en llamas.

De estar flotando contra su voluntad entre el humo y el fuego pasó a recibir de lleno un repentino golpe en la espalda que la hizo caer de cara al piso. El muy cabrón la había mandado directo a una pared que ya mostraba signos de algunas quemaduras y el impacto le había sacado el aire. Trato de recuperarlo inhalando desesperadamente, apenas lo consiguió ya que el aire estaba siendo contaminado por tanto humo y polvo. Se puso de pie buscando algún indicio del otro asesino que, conociéndolo, podría saltar de las llamas en cualquier momento y el fuego a su alrededor le impedía ver mucho. Su corazón estaba acelerado, había demasiada adrenalina invadiéndole, le ardían los ojos y la tensión en su cuerpo aumentaba con cada segundo en el que se veía incapaz de localizar al enmascarado. No podía olerlo, su aroma se confundía con el ambiente, y eso tampoco era bueno. Escucharlo menos, por algo le llamaban El Gato.

Se alejo de ese rincón lo más que pudo hasta que encontró un espacio más abierto donde busco al tipo de la máscara encontrando en cambio un vacio interrumpido por el crepitar de las llamas. Avanzo con su mirada atenta a todo lo que sus ojos pudieran captar. No se había ido, eso era obvio, estaba por ahí esperando a que llegara el momento perfecto para llegarle de la nada posiblemente con la intención de cortarle la garganta. Tokaku sentía sus latidos golpear su pecho una y otra vez, se estaba desesperando mucho y no le convenía pues según lo que le habían enseñado en su tiempo de estudiante en la Academia 17, la alteración de un individuo llamaba la atención de otro; si El Gato la encontraba antes que ella corría muchos riesgos que prefería evitar.

Saco su pistola y le quito el seguro, no tenia balas de repuesto pero eso haría las cosas más emocionantes. Inmediatamente después algo paso a su lado rasgando su brazo y ropa; la daga había pasado cual rayo a su lado y acabo clavándose en la pared detrás de ella. Tokaku apunto el arma de fuego al frente y jalo el gatillo aunque no pudiera ver a su objetivo esperando que el disparo hubiese sido suficiente para mover al tipo de donde sea que se encontrara. De la nada, luego de un sordo disparo, salida de entre las llamas una bala rozo su pierna y otra le dio en el costado obligándola a retorcer la mitad del torso e instintivamente presionar con su mano la zona afectada apretando los dientes, pero sin dejar de ver al frente. Dolía horrores y sintió como la sangre empezaba a salir escurriendo por sus dedos. Ahora estaba en desventaja.

A como pudo busco protegerse detrás de lo que quedaba de un sillón que le serviría como barrera por un rato, por lo menos hasta que se redujera el dolor. Quito su mano para mirar la herida para examinarla, la piel estaba quemada y fluía sangre, no tanta para matarla por falta de esta, pero si lo suficiente para marearla si no encontraba algo con que impedirle el paso y algo con que hacerlo era precisamente lo que no tenía.

-Oh, ¿te di? Que interesante, por lo general mi puntería no es buena, por eso prefiero el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Su voz retumbo en sus oídos, Tokaku tuvo que contenerse para no cometer la imprudencia de salir sin saber exactamente donde estaba.

-Sal, pequeño conejo, no hay perros que puedan cazarte.

Oyó las pesadas botas yendo de aquí para allá, deteniéndose por segundos, período en el que Tokaku aguantaba la respiración y agudizaba su oído. De la nada la sala se había consumido en un silencio enloquecedor en el que su alterado corazón, el ardor de su brazo y pierna junto con la sangre escurriéndose entre sus dedos eran lo único que le recordaba que no debía gritar estando él por ahí.

-Ven a mí demonio, demuéstrame de que están hechos los Azuma.

Tal vez debería salir. Si, era tentador. Podría salir y matarlo de un solo tiro en la cabeza. No era tan mala idea.

-¿Dónde carajos estás, Azuma Tokaku?

Apretó con fuerza la pistola, cerró los ojos para reducir su propia tensión y espero a que las botas volvieran a moverse. Cuando lo hicieron, Tokaku se dio cuenta de que El Gato estaba justo a la par suya y justo cuando iba a salir una mano enguantada apareció de la nada sacándola de su escondite para, a continuación, elevarla varios centímetros del suelo justo frente a la monstruosa mascara blanca.

-Te encontré, Azuma— Y fue un error.

Antes de que El Gato pudiese jalar el gatillo de su arma ella utilizo la suya para golpearlo directamente en la cara, precisamente en medio de los agujeros que pretendían ser sus ojos y después hizo lo mismo con el brazo con el que la estaba sujetando. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo se abalanzo sobre él logrando así derribarlo cuan largo era. La pistola del asesino se desprendió de su mano cuando se encontró en el piso y ella se aseguro de arrojarla lo más lejos que pudiera de su alcance. Intento inmovilizarlo usando una llave al estilo de la lucha libre, cosa que le funcionaba en la mayoría de las ocasiones siempre y cuando el cuerpo no le doliera mil infiernos. Estaba débil para hacer algo tan brusco, su oponente se dio cuenta de eso y más temprano que tarde este la empujo con su pie para sacársela de encima para volverse a levantar en busca de su arma. Tokaku entonces apunto el cañón y jalo el gatillo un par de veces; la primera bala rasgo la piel de su abdomen y la otra le dio en el hombro haciendo al asesino soltar un alarido que lo hizo dejar caer su peso sobre una rodilla mientras su traje negro adquiría una mancha que se hacía más y más grande.

Haciendo honor a su apodo, el asesino ignoro completamente su dolor e hizo uso de la fuerza de sus piernas para impulsarse adelante al sitio donde veía su pistola que todavía le quedaba muy lejos. Justo entonces Tokaku había disparado tres veces más y él burlo las tres balas sin problema alguno, luego disparo otras tres veces más y él se lanzo al piso sin dejar de moverse esquivando todo ataque que la chica de pelo azul le mandara. Dio un brinco y llego donde su preciada arma, la cual automáticamente apunto a Azuma, quien jalo el gatillo de la suya varias veces más. El asesino se agacho al momento en que la primera bala pasó por encima de su cabeza, luego se impulso adelante nuevamente haciendo uso de sus piernas y con su brazo sano disparo a la pistola de Tokaku, la cual salió volando nada más recibir el impacto dejándola a ella con un terrible dolor en la mano.

-¡Mira nada más, estoy de suerte el día de hoy!— Exclamo poniéndose de pie. Uno de sus brazos estaba flácido, no lo movía para nada y se podían apreciar las gotas de sangre caer desde la punta de los dedos de su guante— Lamento no decir lo mismo de ti.

-No es como si me importara— Respondió ella, también levantándose, apoyando su peso en una rodilla— Voy a matarte, no me interesa si eres el mejor asesino de Inferno o del mundo, ¡yo misma mandare tu maldita cabeza a las puertas de esos bastardos!

De pronto algo le fallo, el piso se le había movido de la nada, se sentía mareada y su cuerpo ya no parecía querer responderle bien. Dirigió su mirada a su costado y entendió el porqué; su camisa y el interior de su chaqueta estaban empapados en una fresca mancha roja. Tokaku se frustro, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y a ese paso necesitaría atención médica urgente, no importaba si mataba al Gato, si no hacía algo con esa cosa de todos modos moriría.

-¿Qué tienes? Parece como si estuvieses por agonizar— Y una mierda con ese canalla, ¿¡es que jamás se iba a callar!?

-No voy a morir— Murmuro entre dientes recuperando la compostura— No puedo morir aquí… Le prometí que haría todo lo posible por estar con ella. Debo cumplir mi palabra… Haru…

Un instante después recibió de lleno el violento golpe de un puño en el abdomen que la pudo mandar de nuevo al piso de no ser porque a continuación le dieron otro con la misma potencia en la quijada. Se sorprendió a si misma cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía podía estar de pie, pero frente a ella, la imponente figura de El Gato le recomendaba en silencio que se preparar para su final.

-Vamos demonio, no tienes porque temerle a la muerte.

-No tengo miedo— Hablo con voz molesta y cansada, un hilo de sangre escurría de su sien derecha y otro por un extremo de su boca.

-Bien dicho.

A paso lento y seguro el enmascarado avanzo al frente provocando que la adolorida chica se pusiera en guardia a penas siendo capaz de mantener sus brazos elevados. El dolor de su mano le impedía convertirla en puño, y aun si también pudiese utilizar la otra para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo necesitaba las dos tratándose del bastardo que ya tenía a un paso de distancia.

Cruzaron miradas, el profundo azul de los ojos de la ultima descendiente del poderoso clan Azuma se clavo cual estaca en la máscara burlona de la figura más alta. Quiso golpearlo mil y un veces y así matarlo, pero se le adelanto y con solo golpe en el abdomen logro derribarla cual árbol recién talado. Tokaku gimió de dolor cuando su cuerpo se desplomo sin delicadeza alguna sobre el piso cubierto de vidrios y pedazos de concreto. Apenas pudo abrir uno de sus ojos cuando sintió que la agarraron de la parte de atrás de su camisa medio ahorcándola mientras la arrastraban por el suelo cual bolsa de basura hasta recargarla bruscamente en una pared. Miro arriba, sin mostrar cansancio, con la misma expresión desafiante, severa e intimidante que en algún momento había silenciado a la habitación más estridente con su sola presencia.

Justo como ocurrió en el sueño de días atrás, ahí estaba ella, tirada en el suelo, casi moribunda, de cara a un misterioso sujeto que portaba una máscara de gato que poco después le apuntaba a la cabeza con el cañón de una pistola.

…

Haru despertó cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y consecuentemente escucho pasos acercándose para luego detenerse a una prudente distancia de donde ella se encontraba. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con que estaba acostada en un piso hasta hace poco ajeno, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados a causa del incontrolable llanto que acabo por derrumbarla en la superficie fría donde ahora estaba. Apoyo su peso sobre sus manos para inclinarse llevándose una mano al rostro, le dolía la cabeza, sus pensamientos no estaban lo suficientemente claros todavía para recordar la razón por la que había estado llorando. Froto sus ojos y miro atrás dándose cuenta que un hombre de cabellera blanca e impecable traje del mismo color la observaba sentado desde una cómoda silla mientras cargaba a su hija. Kaiba tenía un semblante serio no muy usual en él pues se suponía que era un hombre generalmente burlesco y a pesar de que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un par de gafas oscuras Haru podía sentir su mirada sobre ella.

-¿Dormiste bien?— Pregunto a sabiendas de la negativa de su respuesta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?— Inquirió levantándose del suelo dirigiéndose a la silla libre a lado de él. Rin estiro sus brazos sin poder contenerse al deseo de ir a los brazos de su madre que no parecía estar en sus mejores momentos. Kaiba le entrego a la niña y esta se acurruco en su regazo contenta de volver a ver a Ichinose, quien le sonrío y acaricio fingiendo entusiasmo.

-Más o menos –Kaiba miro al reloj que estaba encima de la puerta—… unas cuatro horas.

-¿¡Que!?

La muchacha se alarmo por la respuesta y pronto a su mente se vio abrumada por los recuerdos de su novia y su confrontación con El Gato, sin embargo trato de mantener su compostura cuando vio que su pequeña la miraba con preocupación. Ichinose la tranquilizo, sonriéndole y revolviendo con afecto aquella mata de pelo que le recordaba tanto a su amada. Unos momentos después la niña cayo dormida al no haber encontrado otro momento para descansar en el transcurso del día.

-¿Han sabido algo de ella?— Dijo desesperada.

El hombre frente a ella guardo silencio y luego de unos tortuosos segundos lanzo un suspiro que estrujo el corazón de Haru provocando a su vez un nudo en su garganta.

-De hecho, Haru-chan, encontramos a Tokaku hace más de dos horas, su pelea con el agente de Inferno termino mientras estabas dormida.

-¿¡Y porque no me dijo nada!?— Exclamo desesperada, con lágrimas amenazando con brotar de sus ojos.

-Estabas dormida— Respondió el otro como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

-¡Kaiba!— Le reprendió ella, pero inmediatamente después colapso en toda su angustia y desesperación— ¿¡Cómo esta Tokaku!? ¿Está viva? ¿Está muerta? ¡Conteste, por favor!

-Haru-chan, tranquilízate vas a asustar a mi nieta— Dijo al ver que la niña se revolvía inquieta en los brazos de su histérica madre. A Ichinose eso le pareció de lo más raro pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto— Si quieres verla tendrás que acompañarme, pero te advierto que no te gustara nada lo que estas por ver. Dame a la niña, no creo que todavía estés en condiciones de cuidarla.

La chica se quedo atónita, apenas si recordó que tenía que respira, absolutamente nada de lo que Kaiba le había dicho le había dado buena espina y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Rin había vuelto a acabar en los brazos del albino.

-Sígueme.

Con el corazón casi saliéndose de su pecho, Haru se levanto de su asiento sintiendo que sus piernas la traicionarían en cualquier momento. No estaba llorando pero su miedo era mucho más intenso que cuando le dijeron que no podían interrumpir en la pelea para ayudar a su novia, y ahora que Kaiba le decía que la habían encontrado, pero sin más especificaciones, una sensación de desconsuelo recorrió cada centímetro de su piel y la necesidad de ver a Tokaku se hizo más fuerte que antes

¿Estaría bien y podría continuar a su lado por más tiempo? ¿O habría muerto y lo único que podría ver de ella por última vez sería su frio cadáver?

Fuera cual fuera la respuesta a sus interrogantes, Ichinose Haru ya se estaba preparando para lo peor.

**¡Eh regresado! *Una espada sale de la nada y se clava encima de su cabeza***

**¡Por fin actualice! Uff, sin duda un capitulo extenso, pero ojala les haya gustado porque me costó un calvario describirlo, sobre todo en las escenas de la pelea y todavía no me convence mucho pero buano. Oh, por cierto, el fic ya está a punto de llegar a su final, de hecho le faltan dos capítulos, que constara del siguiente y un epilogo, que será algo así como un extra, por lo tanto hare todo lo posible para que el capitulo que sigue sea de su gusto y haga valer todos los Reviews que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme :3 Son los mejores, en serio. Recuerden que todo comentario, critica, sugerencia u opinión es aceptada, incluso los PM. Y bueno, hasta aquí. Nos vemos en la próxima. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**P.D- ¡Ya vamos para el final!**


	15. Capitulo 15

**Vida Nueva.**

**Capitulo 15.**

Haru recuerda con lujo detalle el momento en que Tokaku estaba de pie ante la puerta que ahora no debería ser más que pedazos de madera regados por el suelo del que alguna vez fue su hogar, la pobre no podía ni dirigirle la mirada por vergüenza porque sentía que en algo la había decepcionado, aunque por la cabeza de Haru no paso ni por casualidad algo parecido, mucho menos cuando supo las intenciones de su pareja al haberse tomado la molestia de hacerse cargo de Rin. Fue todo un impacto al principio ya que apenas dos días atrás habían hablado sobre la posibilidad de tener un hijo, ser una pareja formal incluso dentro de un año para que ella pudiese continuar sus estudios en la universidad para por fin graduarse. Un sollozo amenazo con salir de sus labios mientras se limpiaba rápidamente una lágrima que se le había escapado sin darse cuenta, Tokaku siempre había puesto su felicidad ante todo, siempre haciendo lo que estuviera en su poder para hacerla feliz sin importar el costo. Le debía mucho a aquella gran asesina, simplemente no podía creer que de todas las personas que conoció en el pasado fuera a enamorarse de ella precisamente. Ella que era un asesino. Y resultaba bastante irónico a decir verdad haberse enamorado de alguien así porque hubo un buen tiempo en el que su vida dependía de correr de ellos lo más lejos como le fuera posible, siempre teniendo pesadillas de alguno con el que hubiese tenido la desgracia de toparse ni teniendo la voluntad suficiente para que su pintoresca imaginación no le mostrara colosales monstruos de afiladas dentaduras sosteniendo siempre en sus manos cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerle daño.

Cualquiera hubiese tenido un trauma con eso y aunque supo disimularlo bastante bien Haru no fue la excepción, su atormentada mente la hizo pensar en pequeñas proporciones que todos los asesinos eran iguales a los monstruos de los cuentos que en ocasiones gustaba de leer, pero todo eso cambio durante sus días en la Academia, en la Clase Negra todas sus compañeras eran asesinas, algunas mejores que otras pero el punto ahí era matarla a ella. Nunca imagino que una de ellas se ofrecería a cuidarla de las demás, de hecho hubo un tiempo en el que la presencia de Tokaku en la misma habitación la hacían sentir un poco incomoda, sobre todo por lo severa de su actitud, y conforme pasaron los días y el numero de sus compañeras de la Clase Negra iba disminuyendo Haru ya no quería separarse de su lado.

-Llegamos— La chica regreso en si cuando escucho los pasos del albino detenerse frente a la puerta de lo que debía ser algo así como un hospital improvisado. Trago saliva y sintió su estomago encogerse ante el miedo que le provocaba pensar en lo que encontraría del otro lado.

-¿E-está aquí?— Pregunto titubeante. El de traje asintió.

-Ha estado aquí mucho tiempo.

-¿Puedo entrar?— Dijo luego de unos considerables segundos de miedo e inseguridad. La persona que amaba estaba detrás de esa puerta y solo había dos estados en la que podía encontrarla y Kaiba ni de chiste le daría una respuesta directa.

-Tú eres la que quiere verla, es tu decisión si lo haces o no.

-Pero… tengo miedo, Kaiba.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Miedo? No me vengas con eso ahora, Haru-chan. Has pasado por situaciones mucho peores, abrir una puerta no debe ser un gran reto para ti –Y no, no lo era o por lo menos no lo sería si su cabeza dejase de atormentarla con el pensamiento de encontrar a Tokaku muerta del otro lado— Mira Ichinose, da igual de qué lado lo veas, estoy seguro que no te gustara mucho lo que vas a encontrar ahí dentro y si no abres esa puerta ahora tu supuesto miedo solo empeorara más y más.

Por un pequeño instante ella estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero en cambio recordó que había personas alrededor sumando a que despertaría a Rin de golpe con un ruido fuerte y no le quedo otra opción más que contenerse un poco. No es que le hubiesen molestado las "alentadoras" palabras del hombre de las gafas, es solo que estaba tan desesperada y angustiada que la sola idea de girar la perilla solo para encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de su amada asesina inmóvil en una camilla le provocaban nauseas.

-¿Cómo encontraron su cuerpo?— La verdad no tenía ninguna intensión de escuchar una respuesta, solo quería hacer tiempo para conseguir un estado menos rígido.

El aludido curvo un extremo de su labio en una sonrisa torcida.

-Esa es una historia que te contare después.

Comprendiendo que no podría obtener nada de él Haru dirigió su mano a la perilla sintiendo el frio material del que estaba hecha entre sus delgados dedos. Su inseguridad, su miedo, eran tales que le tomo un minuto entero mover su mano para girarla al mismo tiempo en que apretaba por inercia su propia mandíbula, era mucha la tensión y ahora solo necesitaba empujar la puerta para poder entrar rogándole a todo dios que conocía por que el impacto no fuese tan fuerte. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por su rostro hasta su barbilla y después de haber pasado por los treinta segundos más largos de su vida por fin se animo a entrar. Mantuvo su mirada abajo y los ojos cerrados durante los primeros tres pasos, una inmensa sensación de horror la invadió de pies a cabeza cuando no escucho el ruido de ningún aparato, en cambio fue recibida por un legendario silencio. Apretó puños y dientes preparándose para lo peor y, ciertamente, al reunir el valor necesario para mirar arriba su mirada se desbordo al frente y más lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos cuando por fin pudo verla de nuevo.

…

**Tres horas antes.**

De pie ante ella estaba quien dictaría su sentencia final. Le apuntaba con un arma y desde su denigrante posición en el suelo ella podía ver con claridad que el escape de la bala estaba en dirección al pecho con la intención de terminar con ella nada más tirara del gatillo. Estaba muy cansada para continuar, su costado ardía como el infierno, sus piernas dolían y la considerable pérdida de sangre que brotaba de su costado y se escurría entre sus dedos le estaba comenzando a afectar, inclusive respirar le costaba trabajo pero eso era perfectamente comprensible a sabiendas que estaba en medio de un intenso fuego que pronto lo consumiría todo reduciéndolo a nada más que sucias cenizas.

Sabía que quien estuviese detrás de aquella temible mascara se estaba deleitando con el resultado de su victoria, El Gato solo necesitaba apretar un simple botón y todo terminaría para ella. No se podía mover por mucho que quisiera levantarse y borrarle a golpes esa posible sonrisa, el cansancio la estaba matando, eso sumado a que seguía perdiendo sangre en varias zonas. Su derrota era inminente, tenía que aceptarlo de todos modos ya no tenía más de donde escoger y mucho menos de ingeniárselas para aguantar si quiera unos diez minutos más. Recargo su cabeza en la pared liberando un suspiro sin gracia, por algún motivo el polvoriento techo sobre su cabeza se había vuelto muy interesante o, lo que tenía más lógica, ya estaba empezando a alucinar.

-Esta vez procurare hacerlo bien— Lo escucho hablar pero Tokaku ni se molesto en voltear, sus delirios ganaban intensidad por momentos en los que juraba oír un disparo, más aquello no era otra cosa que el deplorable estado de su pobre consciencia.

No necesitaba de explicaciones para entender lo que le quería decir, lo sabía perfectamente. La primera vez que se encontraron estaban en una situación similar, ella a un paso de morir y al frente un gran monstruo enmascarado apuntándole con una pistola que, al observarla mejor, dedujo que se trataba de la misma. En aquel entonces se salvo por cosa de nada porque su contrincante se vio obligado a huir rápidamente debido a que un grupo de agentes de la organización de Kaiba iban a atraparlo. Y ahora, dos largos años después la misma escena se repetía con ella indefensa, casi moribunda, teniendo al frente la colosal figura de un monstruo cuyo verdadero rostro nunca vería que amenazaba con darle la campanada final, el golpe definitivo.

Tokaku sabía que de nada serviría gritar, o amenazar, o negociar o incluso llorar. El Gato era asesino a sueldo, lo cual significaba que mataba por dinero y conseguir dinero requería de buenas inversiones porque de lo contrario lo perdías; asesinar era un arte que también era un gran negocio y como en todo buen negocio todo tenía que salir perfecto, al pie de la letra ¿Cuánto le habrían ofrecido por matarla? Inferno sabía desde el principio que no estaban tratando con cualquier otro asesino, ellos conocían su apellido y la historia de su familia por tanto debían de saber que ella era la última descendiente, su cabeza debía valer mucho incluso para ellos y el haber enviado al mejor mercenario que tenían lo demostraba.

Inferno no cometía errores, era rencoroso, era preciso, exacto y no le gustaban las bajas ni la competencia.

Poso sus ojos una vez más en los agujeros de la desgastada mascara ninja, de repente sintió curiosidad por saber de qué color serian los ojos de aquel colosal monstruo, se había acostumbrado tanto a verlo con mascara que le costaba creer que detrás de todo ese material hubiesen expresiones tan humanas como la suyas, que escaseaban a muerte, o que en su tiempo de decencia fingida fuera capaz de sonreír igual que Rin o Haru.

…Rin y Haru...

Bueno, para Haru ella no se convertiría en nada más que en un febril recuerdo de emociones varias con el pasar de los años, y para Rin probablemente no sería más que la desconocida protagonista de los posibles relatos de su despechada madre. Se odiaba a si misma porque sabía lo que vendría cuando Haru se enterara de su muerte, la pobre caería en una tristeza abismal por varios días y su hija confundida, incapaz de saber que ocurría a su alrededor. Lo único que podía hacer para ayudarlas era conservar la pequeña esperanza de que Kaiba se hiciera cargo de ellas tan siquiera por un tiempo hasta que despejaran sus cabezas.

-Esta es la parte donde te dejo decir tus últimas palabras.

-…No hace falta— Respondió con simpleza. El Gato se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras…, Demonio Azuma.

Y de repente sintió que todo se detenía limitándose solo a ver formas moverse con extraordinaria lentitud a como lo hacían apenas hace dos segundos. Alcanzo a ver como el dedo cubierto por la tela del guante negro estaba haciendo presión al gatillo antes de cerrar los ojos, el cansancio la había hecho sumirse en el doloroso silencio con el que tenía que lidiar ¡Demonios, se le había salido una lagrima! Y esa gota de agua salada, aunado a su diminuto tamaño, fue suficiente para sentir toda su mejilla arder al mezclarse entre tantos cortes y sangre ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había llorado? ¿Ayer? ¿Hace una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? ¿Hace cinco años luego de entrar en la habitación de un hospital donde encontró viva a la persona más importante de su vida? Quién sabe, nunca se quieren recordar los momentos en los que hay llanto por que a menudo provocan… tristeza.

Apretó con fuerza los parpados y mandíbula esperando el impacto que ya se encontraba muy próximo. Pensó en Haru, pensó en Rin, en Kaiba, en Myojo, en la Clase Negra, en su tía, en su madre, en su abuela; se arrepintió de varias cosas y de otras no tanto y sin embargo entre todo ese huracán de pensamientos lo que más le dolía era saber que había abandonado a su adorada novia y a la hija que no tenía la semana de haber conocido ¿Cómo sería Rin cuando creciera? Bien, estaba claro que ya no lo podría saber.

Espero un instante más en el que no se atrevió a mirar la monstruosa mascara en forma de gato con el corazón retumbándole en los oídos y el ardor en su costado aumentando a cada instante. Oyó al gatillo emitir un chasquido y de repente…

… nada.

No hubo disparo.

Claramente confundida, Azuma abre uno de sus ojos para hacer contacto visual con el que se suponía que debía ser su verdugo, pero solo se encontró con que el alto porte del enmascarado ya no estaba al frente. Sorprendida, lo busco por los alrededores y no tardo mucho en encontrarlo, no se había ido lejos, apenas un par de metros de distancia hacía un costado en donde en medio de las flotantes partículas de polvo, el fuego todavía vivo, el humo y las diminutas brazas de luz que danzaban en el aire, El Gato parecía estar recogiendo algo del suelo y parecía examinarlo a detalle. No podía ver qué era a ciencia cierta porque el otro estaba de espaldas, todavía con pistola en mano y seguía observando el objeto que sostenía.

¿Qué pudo haber distraído a un asesino para evitar que la matara?

Tan pronto como esa pregunta se formulo en su cabeza, el aludido se dio media vuelta y llego a ella inclinándose en una rodilla dando un total de dos grandes zancadas que hicieron eco en lo que quedaba de las paredes. Iba a decirle algo, sin embargo las palabras le fueron arrebatadas de la boca en el preciso momento en que el asesino puso algo frente a su cara obligándola a mirarlo. Viendo que no le quedaba otra opción la chica de pelo azul tuvo que desistir y accedió a mirar lo que fuera que aquel demente tuviese en la mano. Lo examino y un enorme sentimiento de nostalgia le invadió de pies a cabeza.

Era una fotografía, la misma que Haru había sacado de las tres antes de la entrada del asesino enmascarado. Su novia no debió tener tiempo de guardarla adecuadamente y quedo regada por ahí luego de la explosión.

-¿Son tu familia?— Le pregunto sin dejar de mostrarle la fotografía.

-S, es mi novia y mi hija adoptiva— Joder, la garganta le dolía mil infiernos al hablar. Todavía podía saborear un poco de la sangre que quedo en su boca.

-Ah, entonces ella es la niña de los Nagato; si me permites el comentario, ambas son muy lindas— Tokaku gruño y frunció el seño— Joder, solo te hice un cumplido, no tienes por qué ponerte así Azuma.

-Por supuesto que sí, estas por matarme y bastardos como tu hay por montones. Me tendré que ir a la tumba sabiendo que las dejare solas en este mundo de porquería.

-Eso no sucederá— Tokaku se impacto y rápidamente miro al enmascarado sin entender del todo que era lo que quería decirle.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Viniste aquí a matarme, Inferno te contrato para ello, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, pero soy muy quisquilloso cuando tengo que matar a alguien. Sinceramente no sabía que tenías una pareja o hijos, no aparecían datos de eso en ningún archivo que revise.

-Eso es porque su identidad está protegida por la agencia de Kaiba, la niña tampoco es mi hija oficial todavía pero pensaba en hacerlo cuando hablara de algunas cosas con mi pareja.

-Interesante.

A Tokaku lo extraño de la peculiar situación le pareció que iba en aumento cuando vio al asesino dejarse caer sentado a un lado de ella, así tan natural recargándose en la pared como si fueran dos buenos amigos que se sientan a hablar de cualquier cosa. Por un largo tiempo nadie dice nada, los dos asesinos están sumidos en un silencio extrañamente libre de incomodidad más no de dolor y el más alto continuaba en su labor de observar la fotografía cuyos bordes habían sido ligeramente dañados por el fuego. Lo hizo como por tres minutos enteros, tiempo en el que no se escuchaba otra cosa más que la dificultosa respiración de la Azuma apenas si podían ser fantasmales murmureos provenientes de la boca de un moribundo asesino que estaba por encontrar su final.

-Yo también tengo familia— Hablo el enmascarado y la revelación que salió de su boca provoco que Tokaku lo mirara con total desconcierto.

¿Había escuchado bien? No, probablemente era la muerte despojándola de todo control de su propia mente.

-Si quieres simpatizar conmigo no te está funcionando— Dijo tajante.

-¿No me crees?— Azuma lo miro pero ciertamente era difícil averiguar si lo que decía era cierto teniendo la máscara de por medio. El Gato pareció entender eso y volvió a mirar el papel en sus manos solo para regresar recibiendo la para nada convencida mirada de la peli azul—Puede que te parezca difícil de creer pero yo también tengo personas importantes que proteger. Estoy casado, tengo una esposa y dos hijos, unos verdaderos diablillos –Rio por lo bajo—, pero de más está decir que los adoro. Ellos son todo lo que tengo, mi familia es la única cosa buena que eh podido hacer en toda mi vida y… bueno, creo que no debí venir aquí en primer lugar.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo eso?— Pregunto sin poder contener las ganas de hacerlo.

Resultaba ser toda una revelación enterarse que aquel monstruo de tan destacable apodo tuviese esposa e hijos, más no entendía a que venía eso de contárselo así tan naturalmente cuando hace apenas cinco minutos iba a dispararle. El asesino cruzo miradas con la suya, la cual disimulaba a como podía su miserable estado y aun así Tokaku se veía firme, cansada pero sin temor a la muerte. El Gato rió de nuevo optando por mirar el papel cuya anchura se asemejaba a la palma de su mano, después lo dejo a un lado y prosiguió a dirigir sus manos a la parte de atrás de su cabeza donde estaba la cinta con la que se sostenía la máscara.

Tokaku se quedo expectante cuando su cabeza proceso lo que el asesino estaba por hacer y esa era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, la identidad del monstruo dependía principalmente de aquel accesorio de maltratado material y que se despojara de ello él mismo frente a ella significaba algo importantísimo para ambas agencias. Vio como lentamente la cinta pasaba por encima de su cuero cabelludo al que no había notado que era de un marrón muy claro para a continuación llegar al momento al que no se imaginaba que viviría para verlo.

La máscara paso a convertirse en un artefacto inútil cuando el asesino la arrojo por ahí. Tokaku no cabía en su asombro; le estaba viendo el rostro al arma más letal de Inferno. Parecía un civil normal, de cejas tupidas, pómulos ligeramente marcados, fuerte mandíbula, una no muy gruesa barba de candado, algunos moretones producto de su anterior pelea y el cabello ligeramente despeinado para atrás, más sin embargo de entre todos esos peculiares rasgos fueron sus ojos por sobre todo los que le llamaron la atención; estaban ojerosos pero eso no les quitaba el interesante color miel que poseían y, debía admitirlo, si no lo hubiera visto quitarse la máscara pensaría que el sujeto frente a ella era un hombre que no le haría daño ni a una mosca.

-Vine aquí porque me lo ordenaron, demonio, estoy aquí porque es mi trabajo— Empezó a hablar y esta vez Tokaku opto por escucharlo— Cuando me dieron la misión en ningún momento me dijeron que tenías familia, ese dato no aparecía en ningún sistema de lo contrario habría rechazado la misión. Lo de la niña Nagato si lo sabía, pero nunca creí que la adoptarías como tuya, eso también fue sorpresivo– Suspiro fatigado—Mira, demonio, soy padre y soy esposo, ya eh pasado por cosas parecidas antes y creo entender tu angustia; mi gente sabe que no me gusta hacer trabajos que involucren personas inocentes, al sistema le falto algo eso es todo y ahora no puedo matarte.

-¿Y… que hay de Inferno? Dijiste que no les gustaban los trabajos mal hechos.

-¿Inferno? ¿Me preguntas por Inferno?— Exclamo— ¡Bah! Por mi que esa bola de traga monedas hechas de carne y sangre se pudran en las paredes de su negocio. Esa agencia depende de mí más de lo que te imaginas, todo se les vendría abajo si se atrevieran a ponerme un dedo encima– Dijo carcajeándose— Si, señor, a esos bastardos les encanta ganar y yo soy para ellos sus alfiles y caballos en el campo de batalla. No tienen a nadie mejor que yo, y los idiotas no lo saben, pero los tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano.

-Entonces… supongo que no vas a matarme.

-No, no lo hare. Los dos estamos igual de jodidos en este mundo, hay que aceptarlo, pero también tenemos algo muy importante por lo que seguir vivos.

-…Gracias, supongo— Dijo en voz baja— Me imagino que no había necesidad de quitarte la máscara ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-La verdad es una costumbre para mí, hago esto cada vez que voy a matar a alguien para que conozcan el rostro de su verdugo. Pero contigo eh hecho una pequeña excepción porque… bueno, los dos somos asesinos pero tú no usas una máscara y me pareció grosero no hacerlo, lo mismo que con mi nombre; yo sé el tuyo, pero tú no sabes el mío.

-¿Me vas a decir tu nombre de civil? ¿Estás loco acaso?

-Un poco, si. Pero mira, quedara como un secreto entre tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo? Si tú no dices nada, yo no diré que podríamos acabar contigo fácilmente si atentamos contra tu familia.

-Eso parece una amenaza.

-Yo prefiero llamarlo propuesta de paz asegurada, lo único que tienes que hacer es olvidar todo este malentendido, después de todo el mundo está lleno de perdón.

El rostro de Tokaku debió haber sido todo un poema de impresiones para ese entonces.

Sin darle tiempo para decir algo más, el asesino se arrodilla desde su misma posición mientras que Tokaku espera a que de sus labios salga la gran incógnita, la verdadera identidad de El Gato le estaba a punto de ser revelada y aunque de nada le serviría sentía curiosidad por saber el nombre de aquel adversario tan digno y no quedarse con un simple apodo grabado. Su incertidumbre crecía cada vez más y la adrenalina le recorrió el cuerpo una vez más cuando vio los labios ajenos separarse para hablar.

-Mi nombre es Shizai Daigo.

La revelación estuvo más que clara y antes de que pudiese agregar algo más el asesino, haciendo uso de su fuerza, logro dejarla inconsciente con un golpe seco en la cabeza con la potencia necesaria para tumbarla al suelo sin matarla.

Tiempo más tarde un auto desconocido se detuvo frente a las puertas de la agencia de Kaiba y de su interior expulso el cuerpo maltratado e inconsciente Azuma Tokaku para después escapar a toda velocidad por donde había venido. El personal médico que atendió a Tokaku bajo las órdenes de Kaiba se dio cuenta de que dentro de la chaqueta de la asesina había un peculiar recuerdo.

…

**Tres horas después.**

-Está viva.

Las palabras de Ichinose Haru se confundían entre ahogados sollozos mientras que en la entrada de la habitación dividida en pequeños cuartos separados por cortinas corredizas Kaiba, el mando más alto de todo el edificio y jefe de la organización, la observaba desplomada en el filo de la camilla apretando con fuerza las sabanas blancas en un miserable intento por contener su llanto. El hombre veía el triste panorama serio, sin inmutarse, algo parecido había visto hace dos años luego de una situación similar y tenía que reconocerlo, Azuma Tokaku poseía una resistencia espectacular. Kaiba no era mucho de estar en ese tipo de escenas, un agente moría y él simplemente podía remplazarlo contratando a otro y se acabo el problema pero, ciertamente la chica Azuma tenía algo que la hacía incomparable con el resto. Bien sabía él que no tendría asesino igual si moría, ella era única, diferente a todos los demás asesinos que había entrenado o contratado, ellos eran avaros, no tenían la misma gracia al matar que Tokaku tenía y su medio desarrollado sentido de la estrategia no se comparaba en nada con los de la chica Azuma.

Y ahora veía aquella escena sosteniendo a la niña que era hija de quien también podía considerar como su propia hija y le parecía que solo habían pasado un par de años desde que vio a la pequeña heredera del clan asesino pasar a formar parte de su academia cuando en realidad el tiempo se había alargado más. Veía a la desconsolada mujer que era su pareja llorar por el miedo de perderla y no pudo evitar que una torcida sonrisa se formara en sus labios al pensar que incluso Azuma Tokaku tenía más suerte que él en el romance.

-Te puedes quedar el tiempo que gustes, pero los médicos dijeron que necesitaba reposo absoluto. Esta inconsciente, no despertara hasta dentro de unas horas así que si fuera tú no me ilusionaría demasiado.

La chica solo asintió y acto seguido miro atrás cuando sintió la mano de Kaiba tocarle el hombro.

-Se que no estás en tu mejor momento, pero tengo unas cuantas cosas que arreglar y Rin necesita a su madre.

Ichinose asintió y a continuación prosiguió a secar las varias lágrimas que se deslizaban por su cara recibiendo a la niña de los brazos del tipo del traje. Rin había dormido muy poco durante el corto trayecto de la oficina a esa habitación de nombre desconocido, pero que se veía de bastante utilidad, y aun así la ligera sacudida que significo el pasar de unos brazos a otros no fue suficiente para despertarla por completo, la niña apenas si abrió un ojo y no paso ni un segundo cuando decidió acurrucarse en Haru para seguir durmiendo ignorando toda ansiedad o preocupación relacionada a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, así tan fácil como lo es todo en la vida de un infante.

-Las dejare solas.

Un momento después Kaiba salió de la habitación dejando a Haru sola con Rin durmiendo y con el inconsciente cuerpo de su amada asesina sobre una camilla. La observo de pies a cabeza y se le formo un nudo en la garganta al verla en tal estado; una venda recorría su frente dejando que su despeinado cabello callera por encima, su brazo tenía unas puntadas que en un principio debió ser una herida terrible, tenía rasguños y moretones por todas partes y otras partes del cuerpo también estaban cubiertas en vendajes que presentaban pequeñas manchas rojas. Le costaba mantenerse firme ante tal imagen, de verdad era rarísimo que alguien pudiese causarle tanto daño físico a su novia pues a sus ojos no tenía rival alguno, pero lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos y casi podría atribuir aquello a un milagro.

No le importaba cuando ni como, lo único que le podía importar justo ahora era que la tenía ahí, a su lado, con vida.

-Rin, Tokaku está viva— Dijo suavemente sobre la cabeza de su pequeña— Ya no tendremos que estar solas, podrás conocerla bien y ella te protegerá por siempre. Yo la conozco, sé que no dejaría que nadie te haga daño.

En respuesta Rin solo se movió un poco inquieta entre sus brazos. Haru no dejo pasar por alto eso y opto por acomodarse ella misma en la silla para que al mismo tiempo su hija consiguiera una posición más cómoda. Ichinose sonrió acariciando los oscuros cabellos azules de la pequeña quien ya se había dormido cuando de la nada, así tan de repente, la escucho:

-Esa niña es una aprovechada.

Incrédula, atónita, anonadada, sorprendida eran algunas de las muchas expresiones que adornaron el rostro de Ichinose Haru cuando, al voltear a la camilla, se encontró con que un par de profundos y algo cansados ojos azules la observaban desde su inerte posición bajo las frescas sabanas.

Por un momento quiso lanzarse a abrazarla, besarla, decirle cuanto la amaba e incluso regañarla por ser tan jodidamente extremista y casi dejarla sola con Rin, más se contuvo pues sabía que cualquier movimiento brusco alteraría el pacifico sueño de su pequeña. Eso, sin embargo, no impidió que sus ojos se cristalizaran y una sonrisa forzada se le dibujara al tener un huracán de emociones invadiendo su ser por todos lados.

Un pequeño sollozo salió de su boca, una lágrima se le escapo y su mano, un poco temblorosa, se estiro hasta hacer contacto con la de ella y solo le basto el hecho de que Tokaku entrelazara sus dedos para saber que no estaba soñando o que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. La miro y le sonrió sin poder evitar que más lágrimas fluyeran, Tokaku imito la acción e hizo más fuerte el contacto con sus manos frotando la piel de Haru con su pulgar.

Haru río por lo bajo.

-Hola, Tokaku.

-Hola, Haru.

**En mi defensa solo diré que tenía que "estudiar" para un examen de admisión a la prepa ¡No me difamen, gente!**

**Joder, esta vez sí que me tarde en actualizar pero como compensación les eh dejado un capitulo largo que, me acabo de enterar, ha sido el más largo de todo el fic junto con otros dos que andan por ahí. Bueno díganme, ¿qué les pareció este pedazo de capitulo? ¿Lloraron? ¿Son increíblemente insensibles y no lo hicieron? ¿Me quieren quemar en la hoguera? Bueno, ya sabes que puedes dejarme tu opinión en los comentarios o un PM si quieres ser un poco más directo.**

**¿Y qué creen, damas y caballeros? ¡El siguiente es el capítulo final! Lamento informarles que tendrán que soportarme otra temporada pero púes que le vamos a hacer, soy imbécil y hay que quererme. Y si, si aun lo están dudando Vida Nueva ya está por acabar y el siguiente no será un capitulo normal, será un Epilogo *no tengo idea si a huevo haya que tener prologo para tener epilogo, pero pos yo lo pongo porque si y ya* y será algo así como una historia narrada por Rin ya teniendo un poco más de edad, pero no les hare más spoiler. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pedazo de capitulo que me hizo quedarme sin dedos, es en serio, estoy escribiendo con mi nariz *mentira* Nos vemos en el final. Cuidense. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	16. Epilogo

**Vida Nueva.**

**Epilogo.**

Desde que tengo memoria me eh dado cuenta que mi familia es un tanto diferente en comparación con otras. No me molesta en lo absoluto que tanto mi madre como mi "padre"—y todavía me pregunto por qué le digo así— sean ambas mujeres o el más que obvio hecho de que soy adoptada –que por cierto, me sigue sorprendiendo el casi ridículo parentesco que tengo con ambas—, y si, ciertamente eh sido víctima de muchas burlas de otros niños y de las miradas desaprobatorias de los adultos que le infligen a sus hijos esas estúpidas ideas más conservadas que comida enlatada en congelador. Mis amigos me entienden, aunque una que otra vez lo utilizan para hacer bromas pesadas los muy desgraciados, y comprenden que mi familia no tiene nada de diferente a la de ellos o cualquiera de los cabezas huecas que me molestan diciendo que mi papá es mujer, lo cual no me hace nada de gracia porque es verdad y hay ocasiones en las que tengo que felicitarlos con toda la gloria del sarcasmo por ser tan "observadores" en ese aspecto. Y encima se enojan los muy brutos. Bueno, ¿pues quien los manda a decirme lo que ya se?

Agradezco que sean pocos los idiotas que se han atrevido a hacerme esa clase de comentarios, y aun si fuesen los cinco continentes los que intentaran difamarme con ello, ciertamente lo pasaría de largo. Mis padres son excelentes personas conmigo y yo soy feliz con las dos, me han enseñado a dar siempre la cara por mis errores y me educaron física y psicológicamente para ser una persona de bien, pero también a patearle el trasero al baboso que se acercara a mí con malas intenciones –gracias, papá— Y por más que pienso, pienso y pienso no logro encontrar una razón válida para que dos mujeres no pudieran formar la familia que yo tengo con ellas, ambas son muy dedicadas y atentas conmigo. Mi madre, Ichinose Haru, es la más afectiva de las dos y para mi es la mujer más linda y la mejor madre del mundo, siempre parece estar feliz y sin importar cuánto trabajo tenga ella encuentra un momento para hablar conmigo por lo que sea, si tengo algún problema o algo así, y me inculco la idea de ser feliz perdonando a las personas que alguna vez me hicieron daño.

Mi padre, Azuma Tokaku, es sin embargo todo lo contrario a mi madre, su esposa. No siempre puedo verla, parece tener cosas que hacer la mayor parte del tiempo, es un tanto severa y podría jurar que en ocasiones ni se da cuenta de que existo, pero no le tengo ningún rencor, es un buen ejemplo de ser humano, la quiero igual que a mi madre porque de su persona eh aprendido grandes cosas; fue ella quien me enseño a pelear, a proteger a las personas que amaba y a no juzgar a los demás por su apariencia o las cosas que hacen.

¡Oh, y también tengo un abuelo! Su nombre es Kaiba, también es padre adoptivo de Tokaku y sé que es el director del centro biológico que está en las afuera de la ciudad –que por cierto, eso me parecía muy extraño entonces—. Un hombre bastante raro si me lo preguntan, tiene un aire demasiado jovial para su edad, pero supongo que debió tener la misma edad que su hija cuando se convirtió en su tutor, aunque el cabello blanco lo hacer verse más viejo de lo que en realidad creo que es. Me gusta pasar tiempo con él, a veces me trae uno que otro regalo o conspiramos contra mi padre solo para divertirnos un rato, de por si esta toda histérica y tampoco es que se lleve muy bien con mi abuelo Kaiba, luego me voy a la cama sin cenar pero en mi interior sé que valió la pena.

Adoro a mi familia. Amo la gentileza de mi madre, disfruto la presencia de mi abuelo, admiro la severidad de mi padre y me asombra su nivel de dedicación pues yo sé, por boca de mi madre, que llegue a su vidas cuando ellas todavía eran muy jóvenes e inexpertas en esto de criar a una niña que ni siquiera era hija suya. Y bueno, tengo esa y una cuantas razones más para quererlas a la dos, pero…

…hay algo que no logro entender del todo.

Hubo un tiempo cuando apenas sabía hablar bien en el que en ocasione mi madre se ponía muy nerviosa y se quedaba despierta hasta tarde esperando a su esposa y yo, siendo que a esa edad la idea de dormir hasta tarde me emocionaba, me quedaba con ella a acompañarla a la espera de mi "padre" quien usualmente llegaba tarde y mi pequeño organismo me impedía pasar de las diez de la noche y sucumbía al sueño. Todavía recuerdo los en ese entonces increíbles momentos en los que despertaba mágicamente en mi cama jurando que había dormido en el sofá a lado de mi mamá. Por las mañanas me iba a la escuela y en ocasiones cuando no veía a mi padre desayunando en la mesa con nosotras preguntarle a mi madre dónde estaba era lo más obvio.

_Sigue dormida, Rin. Trabajo mucho ayer._

Y era ahí donde la incertidumbre invadía una vez más mi mente, incertidumbre que creció más cuando uno de tantos días en la escuela mi profesor sintió curiosidad por mí y pregunto a que se dedicaban mis padres, tal vez porque era su mejor alumna. En ese entonces yo sabía que mi madre era maestra de primaria, pero desconocía a ciencia cierta a que se dedicaba mi padre. Justo ahí me di cuenta de lo poco que sabía de Azuma Tokaku e inmediatamente la curiosidad se apodero de todo mi cuerpo.

Ese mismo día quise hablar con ella, quería saber quién era y lo que hacía ¿En qué clase de trabajo llegabas a la una de la madrugada la mayoría del tiempo? Y si eso no fuera lo suficientemente sospechoso también había ocasiones en las que me la eh encontrado con vendas en la cabeza, cortes y moretones por razones que nunca me han quedado claras. Mamá decía que eso era porqué su trabajo consistía en lidiar con personas muy malas que le hacían daño y me hizo creer que papá era un detective o policía, algo por el estilo y, ahora, años después, no consigo procesar como es que pudieron engañarme por tanto tiempo.

Fue a mis doce años de existencia cuando me entere de una perturbadora verdad.

Resulta que el apellido que ahora poseo no es otro más que el legendario representante de uno de los clanes más peligrosos de la historia, un clan de asesinos, y si esto no fue mucho para digerir en los cinco eternos segundos en los que me pareció que duro la respuesta, ese era el apellido de Tokaku, de mi padre; ese era MI apellido. Muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente en ese momento, podía ver la preocupación en los ojos de mamá y la frustración en los de su esposa, siempre se me facilito leer a la gente y solo me limitaba a escuchar porque entendía que esto les estaba costando, y mucho. Aquella fue una tarde llena de revelaciones en la que aproveche para saberlo todo, y supe entonces cómo se conocieron, cómo se enamoraron, las cosas que hicieron para poder estar juntas el resto de sus vidas. Debo admitir que fue una historia conmovedora, no todo el mundo se atrevía a enfrentarse a asesinos con complejo de Terminator o controladores de mente por alguien realmente amado.

El plato fuerte, sin embargo, fue sin duda el momento en que me dijeron la verdad de cómo llegue a sus vidas. Sé que no eh mencionado que aparte de mi abuelo hay un hombre que visita a mis padres ocasionalmente, unos cuantos años mayor que ellas, y dice ser amigo de Tokaku por lo tanto debe ser mi tío o algo así, pero me entere también que él también formaba parte de un papel interesante en la historia; su nombre, Shizai Daigo… El Gato.

No cabía en mi propio asombro cuando lo supe todo, resulta que mis orígenes no se remontan a un orfanato, sino a la casa de quienes fueron mis padres biológicos. Mi padre me explico también que ella trabajaba para un sindicato de asesinos dirigido por mi abuelo, y que lo seguía haciendo, pero ahora entrenando a nuevos agentes, y que por aquel entonces había una confrontación entre la agencia de Kaiba y otra llamada Inferno. Podía sentir su pena cuando continúo su relato llegando a la parte donde cumplió su objetivo asesinado a los Nagato cuando consecuentemente, me encontró a mí. Juró que no era su intención, que de haber sabido sobre mi existencia se habría negado porque ella tenía ciertas condiciones con su jefe respecto a esos casos, pero los datos estaban incompletos, ni el mismo director estaba seguro de si los Nagato de verdad tenían descendencia o no, y como parece disfrutar de hacerle la vida cuadritos a Tokaku, lo dejó a la suerte.

Entonces, luego de enterarme que vengo de una familia de asesinos, que mis padres biológicos fueron asesinados por una de las personas a las que yo más admiraba y que mi familia formaba parte de una especie de mafia disfrazada de un centro científico, y todo eso teniendo no más que doce años mi reacción no fue muy decente, pero si adecuada a mi edad.

No quise saber nada de nada ni nadie por un tiempo, me costaba mirar a mis padres sin que mi cabeza se sintiese invadida por tantas cosas que no quería sentir hacía ellas. Yo había crecido creyendo que mis verdaderos padres me abandonaron por que no podían mantenerme o alguna de esas cosas de personas normales, ¡no porque hubiesen sido asesinados!

Obviamente no podía hablar de esto con nadie ajeno a ellas o a mi abuelo, ni siquiera a mis amigos, y recuerdo que pasaron días, pasaron semanas y pasaron meses en los que todavía me costaba asimilar la idea de que vivía con el asesinos de mis padres y que mi apellido, tan antiguo, tan poderoso y legendario que a muchos le daban escalofríos al pronunciarlo, me hacía formar parte de ella. Pero entonces, cierto día durante una charla con mi madre, Haru, comprendí que lo que estaba sintiendo no era más que confusión, en mí no había rencor u odio hacía Tokaku, solo confusión y nada más.

Fue ahí donde finalmente razoné que no tenía sentido hacer a un lado a la persona que intento corregir sus errores conmigo, misma persona que me ha cuidado y educado para ser lo que hoy soy; nunca pude conocer a fondo a mis padres biológicos, pero de todos modos crecí con una familia, así que puse en práctica las enseñanzas de mi madre y pude perdonar a Azuma Tokaku, el Demonio Azuma… mi adorado padre.

Al día de hoy todavía me cuesta creerlo, pero entonces miro la fotografía puesta sobre uno de los muebles de la sala, la favorita de mamá, en donde ambas no parecen pasar de los veinte años y en medio sostienen a una pequeña niña embobada por la luz de la cámara.

¿Qué iba saber yo, una niña de tan solo meses de existencia que gustaba de tirar del pelo de su padre, que la persona que me acogió en su casa no era otra cosa más que el verdugo de mis verdaderos padres?

Bueno, ya no importa ¿Saben por qué?

_Porque el mundo está lleno de perdón._

**Fin.**

***Llega con un letrero de "Me perdí" y ramitas en la cabeza* No se ustedes, pero cuando escribo "Fin" al final de uno de mis fics me da un no sé que, que que se yo en el kokorito.**

**¡Y si mis queridos lectores, llegamos al final de Vida Nueva! Fue más bien una reflexión de Azuma Rin a eso de sus quince años cuando supo la verdad de su familia, y si, pasaron cosas y ahora El Gato es amigo de Tokaku y el tío de Rin, y pos lo del abuelo Kaiba quedo claro desde hace unos cuantos capítulos atrás, así que díganme ¿Qué les parecio?... ¡No le hables a la computadora, deja un Review!**

**Y si, también sé que anduve casi un mes entero sin dar señales de vida, pero pues ya saben, la escuela y bla, bla, bla. Ademas estoy en semana de exámenes y necesito "estudiar" para sobrevivir, ¡pero en fin! Ahora pasemos a la parte "emotiva" de esto:**

**Quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes por haberme seguido hasta aquí en este proyecto, tanto a los que han dejado sus preciados Reviews como a los que solo leen la historia porque les gustaba (o porque no tenían nada que hacer, suena más lógico) A todos ustedes, en serio, gracias por hacer feliz a este adefesio humano tomandose la molestía de seguir su proyecto de fanatica, por dejar cometarios, no importa cuantos, por ponerlo en favoritos, por aguantarme hasta llegar aquí. A todos los que se toman la molestia de leer las drogadas notas finales: *música sentimental de fondo***

**¡GRACIAS!**

**Y bueno, no se si vuelva a escribir algo de Akuma no Riddle más adelante, por ahora estoy enganchada con La Leyenda de Korra y Carmilla, así que me la tengo que pensar bien. Si gustan saber más de mi pueden encotrarme en mi Tumblr, puede encontrar el link en mi perfil de Fanfiction ¡Siganme! :3**

**Asi que… este es el fin. ¡Milones de abrazos y besos! Ustedes fueron los que hicieron posible esto. ¡Riux los ama!**

**Y como siempre digo, nos vemos luego. Cuidense. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


End file.
